


Persistence.

by Madame_V



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Epic Love, Greg knows what he wants, Heartbreaking/heartwarming romance, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, What-If, Younger Greg, Younger Mycroft, silliness, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me letting the characters make their own summary. Hey *waves*</p><p>In theory things might have been simpler. A man meets a man, they strike up conversation, flirt, exchange numbers and all done. But that doesn't mean these days there is only one way to meet someone, at least not with globalization and new means of communication playing a great part in social interaction. I might have never truly met you and in all honesty, you are getting too close for comfort. People do not wish me as a friend or dares to display the familiarity you do. Curious and curioser. -Mycroft</p><p>You could just let it to people's opinion, really, whether we met or not. Since I haven’t properly spoken to you, just stopped a bar fight coming your way. Then there was the routine arrest of a few berks off their arses, a rude pillock and that bloke opened his mouth to make a dog's dinner out of things before leaving. This tall, red head. I’m sure there are worse ways to meet. Still don't know what drove me to ask for your number under a silly excuse... 'He left his jacket'- I’m such a tit, honestly. But I know a hunch when I have it and you are something different, mate. One doesn’t see that level of honesty and cleverness everyday… -Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers.

Hey, sorry about those blokes picking a fight with you and ruining your night, but you left you coat on your chair. GL (32)

****Pardon? MH (27)** **

When can I give it back to you? GL

****It is quite all right. I have another one. MH** **

This one looks rather nice too, I'd feel bad if I don't hand it back. GL

****[No reply]** **

Still affected, are you? GL

**I am hardly affected. There were policemen looking at us from the bar, so I believe karma served them well after I left. MH**

[Delayed] I'm vaguely impressed yet again, they were arrested by a handsome DS standing around the bar with his constables. GL

Those pillocks had it coming. GL

**[No reply]**

Still, I'm sorry that you had a bad night, mate. GL

****If we never mention it again, I shall be very glad. MH** **

Well, aren't you stroppy? And I thought I was the one with I'm the one stuck in the office filing up the arrest. GL

**Meaning by that that said handsome Detective Sergeant was you? MH**

You don't miss a thing, do you? GL

And ta for the compliment. GL

**[No reply]**

[Long delay] I'm impressed of what you did with those blokes, threw a spanner in the works. GL

Don't think I've seen something quite like it before. GL

**Quite like what? MH**

That trick you pulled. GL

**Trick. MH**

Quite the show, mate. Brilliant, really. GL

 ****[Long delay]** ** ****Simple enough** ** ****observations** ** ****.** ** ****MH** **

****It is hardly worth mentioning,** ** ****Detective Sargeant**** ** **. MH****

It was quite observant of you, then. Made me feel like a blasted rookie. GL

**I'm afraid you have lost me in your one sided conversation, Detective Sargeant. I thought you were busy filing the arrest of the aforementioned 'pillocks'. MH**

There's always time for a bit of a chit-chat with something interesting. GL

**I'm afraid I shall disappoint you, for I simply lost control of my temper. Which happens rarely enough. MH**

**And I 'chit-chat' as often as I let people call me 'something'. If you'll excuse me, I have arrived my abode. Have a pleasent evening. MH**

Sure. What do I do with your coat then, Mr…? GL

****[Long delay] Relentless, I see. MH** **

****Holmes.** ** ****Mycroft Holmes. MH** **

****Charity would be a good deed, don’t you think? I am sure there are people out there with more need for it than me. MH** **

Unforgettable name, Mr Holmes. DS Greg Lestrade, but you can call me Greg. GL

That’s kind of you. But it’s a really fancy coat, the homeless would murder for it. Quite literally. GL

How about we meet later at someplace else? GL

**Pardon? MH**

Let me buy you a drink to make up for a horrible night, yeah? GL

****My horrible night is none of your fault, but I do think I have enough of going out for quite a while. MH** **

****I propose you just keep it. As you said, it is a good coat. MH** **

Not my fit. I'm sorry if this is a bit forward, but let me buy you a drink. GL

****You are very insistent, Detective Sergeant Lestrade. MH** **

Greg. Only when I think it’s worth my time and interest. GL

****I will keep you from wasting both time and interest, then. MH** **

Come on, I'm sure you've had worse company in the last hour. GL

If I don't keep you on your toes in 20 minutes you can just put me down nicely. GL

**What purpose is there in insisting when I have already marked my disinterest? MH**

One doesn’t meet someone like you everyday and I would bet that you don't give those long answers to people you don't care about. GL

 ****I do not care [Erased: but I am curious as to].** ** ****Are you attempting to flirt with me? MH** **

And if you’re realizing just now, I’m failing at it too. GL

****I hadn’t taken you for a man of such tastes. MH** **

And I had taken you for one with a better judgement of people. GL

Drinks? GL

****I do not dabble in these things. MH** **

Oh, my mistake, mate. Sorry. GL

If you want your coat, I’m leaving it in the NSY reception. GL

It’s near the entrance. Get in. Left. Big desk. Can’t miss it. GL

****My sexual preferences have nothing to do with this. I simply do not indulge. MH** **

****Thank you nonetheless, Detective Sergeant. MH** **

Anytime, Mr Holmes. Have a good night and try to stay out of trouble. GL

****Thank you. This country needs more m**** ****e** ** ****n of the law like you. MH** **

I'm flattered. GL

**Quite deserved. MH**

Keep saying nice things and I might have you rejecting an offer for dinner. GL

****I merely stated a truth, a painful one at that. It depicts the dilapidated state of the matter. MH** **

Ruined my dreams of cold pint with handsome companion, it deserves to be mentioned. GL

****I do hope you don’t mean me by that. MH** **

Why is it? You’re absolutely breathtaking. GL

****[Erased: I-]** **

****[Erased: Why-]** **

****I am not usually associated with such adjectives. MH** **

Makes sense. Very few must dare. GL

I think it's the suit. Makes you look older and more serious. GL

**[Erased: Good observation. MH]**

**[No reply]**

Who knows? You might’ve never known otherwise. GL

****How truly charming of you. MH** **

I am only here to help. GL

What other plans did you have for tonight? GL

**I thought you had desisted, Sargeant. MH**

Greg. Not asking you out, mate. Just wondering. GL

****Work, mostly. MH** **

****Going to bed, perhaps. MH** **

Oh, well, I’ll go home after I make sure those idiots won’t kill each other in a cell and do the same. GL

Have a good night’s sleep, Mr. Holmes. GL

****Goodnight, Detective Sergeant. MH** **

[Later that night] Question. GL

**Persistent. MH**

Curious, still have a question if you don't mind me asking. GL

**[Long delay] Ask away. MH**

By ‘not indulging’, you mean ‘never’? GL

 **Why does it matter?** **MH**

You don't have to answer. GL

**I am not to be used as a source of amusement. MH**

Certainly not, being questioned and observed is an activity left for the developed minds, right? GL

**Whatever do you meen with that retort? MH**

You tell me. GL

 **[Long delay]** **Not indulging means what it means.** **MH**

**I neither have the time nor the patience. MH**

Well, it still is a vague answer. GL

Not indulging could mean: No intercourse, no romantic involvement or all above combined. GL

**I will not explain myself in these matters. MH**

I’m guessing the third mostly and second permanently. GL

**You are not guessing, you are deducing. And if you say so. MH**

Ok, fine. No more questioning about it. Promise. GL

**Thank you. MH**

Not at all, thank you. Made my night a bit more interesting than it was. GL

**[Erased: Interesting indeed, Detective Sarg-]**

******Have a pleasent evening, Detective Sargeant. MH**

Greg. GL

**[No reply]**

[Delayed] Mind if I text again? GL

 **Can I possibly stop you?** **You seem quite obsessed with the idea. MH**

What can I say? You sure know how to make an impression. GL

Say the word and I won’t text again. GL

**Perhaps you are just very impressionable. MH**

By blokes with some unbelievable wit about them, yeah. GL

**What a ridiculous notion. MH**

What would you know? GL

**I do believe to know myself quite well. MH**

I’m afraid I’ll have to argue. GL

But not much, I don’t want to feed the ego of a lad that rejected me less than two hours ago. GL

**I’m afraid I will have to insist you stop calling me such thing. I am neither your love, chum, nor a lad. MH**

Well, I can easily stop texting. Funny you haven’t asked. GL

**Would you delete my number as well if I asked? MH**

Of course. GL

**[No reply]**

I can pactically picture you glaring at me. GL

**Are you quite certain you are talking to the right person? Perhaps there has been a mistake. MH**

Tall, auburn haired, impeccable dark blue suit, lovely baby blue shirt, dark red tie, polished black Crockett & Jones, sharp tongue, big grey eyes. GL

Did I get the profile correctly? GL

**Somewhat. MH**

I'm an observant bloke like that. GL

**Very fitting for your job, I am sure. MH**

Would you think I'm too rude if I go to sleep after bothering you for the past three hours? GL

**Do you need my permission? MH**

Good point. GL

**I wasn’t the one claiming insistence. I bid my goodnight more than two hours ago. MH**

Hush. Time to be sleeping. GL

**Sleep, then. MH**

* * *

[Two days later] You know what’s fun about a stake out? GL

Nothing. GL

Absolutely nothing. GL

**I see you have decided to keep texting me whenever you are bored. MH**

Actually I was hoping you’d text me first. GL

I gave up a few minutes ago. GL

**So I gathered. MH**

This is not our man. GL

I'll pay you good money if you send someone to kill me before I die out of boredom. GL

Have mercy. GL

****I am sure that could be arranged gratuitously. MH** **

Were does a clever bloke with resources like you work at again? GL

****Best not to ask, dearest Sargeant. MH** **

[Delayed] Brilliant. I was joking aout the assassin. GL

**Wise comment, Sargeant. MH**

Cute joke, Mr. Holmes. GL

Now put a sock in it and play a game with me. GL

**I am not in the habit of playing games. MH**

[Greg invited you to play Scrabble] Good moment to start. GL

**Trust me, you do not want to play this particular game against me. MH**

I think I can handle it. Tell me about your week while you’re at it. GL

**You are acting far too familiar. We’ve met once. MH**

**Hardly that. MH**

And you’re intrigued enough to keep chatting with me. I'm almost flattered. GL

Come on, accept the challenge. GL

I have long hours ahead and a coffee that got too cold to drink two hours ago. GL

Humor me this once. GL

**[Mycroft joined the game] This doesn’t mean I am accepting your offer. MH**

Of course not, that'd be preposterous! GL

So how was your week? GL [6 points: SOCKS]

**That is not even a proper word. MH**

It gave me points, smarty pants, so it's clearly valid. GL

**I refuse to play. MH**

Come on, you can do it. I can find two more words. GL

Aboideau? How did you see aboideau?? GL

**Google it, Sargeant. Clearly valid. MH**

Shocking thing about this is the fact that I thought you didn't have the phrase 'google it' incorporated to your 20's Oxford Dictionary of Proper English. GL

**I clearly do and you are walking in circles because you do not know exactly what it means, are you not? MH**

A tide gate, git. GL

**Very good for a civil servant with a public education. MH**

What's wrong with public education? Clearly a bloke that was home-schooled can't complain. GL

**Ooh, so he does observe. MH**

Aye, and you can clearly score 20 points in one go. GL

**I told you, you do not want to play this game with me. MH**

Well, I’ll have to try and rise my game. [10 points: FAMINE] GL

[Delayed] Let me google that for a sec, you have to be lying. GL

**I am awed by your eloquence at times. MH**

Piss off. Unit of money in Mauritania? How do you bloody know what their unit of money is? GL

**I take an interest in financial markets. MH**

I am awed by your weird interest [7 points: CRUISE] GL

**[No reply]**

Haven’t told me about your week yet, you hardly need to make an effort at this game at all. GL

**It has been bearable. MH**

Do you always talk like that? GL [9 points: TSUNAMI]

 **I see we are leaving the realm of** **four and six** **letter words. MH**

 **Pry tell. How do I talk** **? MH**

I’m a bloody decent player even if you are an IQ of 300. GL [6 points: KILLER]

Seriously? I used a K, goddamnit. GL

**I'm, like you said, almost flattered. Is there something wrong with the way in which I express myself? MH**

Well, you speak like the world gives you constant grief and disconfort. GL [3 points: LOVE]

**I deal with many things, not least amongst them grief and discomfort. MH**

What the hell? Rouleau? Can we actually use other languages? GL

If you actually build the word XYLOPHONE, I’m bloody leaving. GL [9 points: MANY]

**I hope you are not too caught up in your anger to do your work. MH**

Now I know you did that on purpose. GL

**Everything for the sake of good competition. MH**

Working just fine, love. This is not our guy. But my boss thinks he is. GL

**So you are playing scrabble with a stranger. MH**

Exactly, I’m stuck in a car for the night waiting for something that won’t happen instead of doing something productive [10 points: SEQUOIA]. GL

**[No reply]**

But with these old dogs, you have to know how to shut up and follow orders sometimes [14 points: AEROBIA] GL

**Surely, you will forget all about your complaints once you are the one issuing orders. MH**

Well, even if I did learn a lot from my DI, I'm afraid I might liten to my subordinates a bit more [19 points: NOUVEAU] GL

**[No reply]**

Not that I'm a brilliant mind, but I have my reasons to think this is not the right direction. [20 points: SUNRISE] GL

 **[Long delay]** **If you could, where would you be looking? MH**

Sorry, sir. Cannot discuss the case with these amicable strangers. GL

Seriously? OUABAIN? GL

**I'm rarely less than severe. MH**

The Tom Ford yelled that one at me at first sight. GL

**You're too confident and acting quite familiar. MH**

You’re an ouabain. GL

Anyway, I can't reveal details of the investigation, I'm afraid. GL

**Professional of you. MH**

And those clues speak of something else my boss seems to be ignoring. Maybe I'll have a second looksy tomorrow morning. GL

**You are a very diligent man. MH**

[Mycroft: 357 points. Gregory: 207 points.] I have to learn to chose my battles, though. GL

**Apparently. MH**

What were you up to now? GL

**Reading. MH**

What were you reading? GL

Wait. You were reading and playing Scrabble? GL

**Obviously. I do hope you were playing Scrabble and keeping an eye on your surroundings. MH**

Of course. On everything that’s not happening. GL

**Good boy. MH**

Not a dog. Try again. GL

**I will most certainly not try again. MH**

Come on, you can do it. GL

I have faith in you. GL

**Most know better than to have faith in me. MH**

What can I say? Off the trolley, that's me. GL

Try again for the insane? GL

**Good man. MH**

This is what I call progress. Now, I'm off to sleep. GL

**Sleep well, then. MH**

Have a good reading and ta for not making the Scrabble into the massacre it could’ve been. GL

 **Quite welcome.** **Do take care, Detective Sergeant. MH**

Modest, are you? GL

**I never claimed to be such a thing. MH**

True enough. But I did ask you to call me Greg. GL

**I will take that matter into serious consideration. Rest well. MH**

Rise it to the parliament if you need to. Ta, mate, have a good one yourself. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting is so abstract these days...


	2. Names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dividing this awesome RP until my co-author abandoned me. And once I get there I'll start writing myself, some chapters might be longer than others, so be warned that you'll be left wanting a bit more sometimes, I'm sorry for the constant cliffhangers but it was the way we worked. Again, this is dedicated to my disappeared friend and co-writer E. Grey (That was the nickname she used). All my love to her.

[The next day] I’m offended. GL

A bit. GL

Lot. GL

**You do realise this is quickly becoming a habit of yours. MH**

You picked up your coat and didn’t even step in to say hi? GL

'Hey. Thanks much for arresting the drunk blokes and retrieveing my coat. Here, cookie.' GL

**I do not distribute cookies, but I thank you nonetheless. How rude of me not to do it earlier. MH**

Made you wince, didn’t I? You're welcome. love. GL

**You expect too much if youbelieve you can elicit reactions from me. MH**

**And do stop calling me that. MH**

Start calling me Greg and we'll talk. GL

**I would be delighted to do so if you called me Mycroft. MH**

[Delayed] Gotta go. FYI, you’re not off the hook. GL

**I thought as much. MH**

[No answer]

* * *

[Six days later] If there was a moment to say ‘I told you so’ this was it. GL

Paper factory. Check. Abandoned. Check. Truck from Piccadilly distribution services. Check. GL

**Am I to congratulate you yet? MH**

I made the arrest so, yeah. Guess so. GL

I’ll be on the news at 9. GL

Tell me if they used a good angle. Off to sleep now. GL

Well, as soon as I’m done with the paperwork my boss left for me to fill. GL

**I shall make sure to follow them. MH**

Of course, you'll be nothing less than devoted to. GL

**Again you expect too much from me, Sargeant. MH**

Yeah, think I'm startingto get a grasp on how you are. GL

**How outstanding, many would wish to have that talent. MH**

You know that sarcasm makes you cuter? GL

**Do never call me that again. MH**

Yessir. How have you been lately? GL

**Are we honestly back to pleasant social intercourse? MH**

Well, I was just thrown into a freezing pool of stagnant water. I’m too offensive to feel offended. GL

**Sounds like a promisingly riveting story. Your grandchildren will be delighted when you tell the tale. MH**

I have many others, far better. Have I told you about the one with the priest and the transvestite? GL

**You haven’t told me any stories as of yet, for which I am truly grateful. MH**

It will save us both the embarrassment. It's how I learnt that if anyone knows about lipstick it's anyone working in Soho. GL

**Oh, dear. MH**

Yes, darling? GL

**[No reply]**

What have you been up to? GL

**This question, too, is becoming a habit. MH**

**You should know by now that I am not willing to give you a direct answer. MH**

What’s your favourite colour? GL

**What a truly ridiculous question. MH**

Which one do you prefer to answer? GL

**Are you trying to force me to answer? MH**

I’m just asking one silly question, mate. GL

Wouldn’t be able to try and force you to do anything, could I? GL

I’ve had a hellish week, honestly. GL

**If it is pity you want, I will have to disappoint you. MH**

Not at all, just sharing my thoughts to an unwilling stranger. GL

Haven’t been home in days. GL

Then I wonder why my last girlfriend left me. GL

Do you live in the big city? GL

**You are bisexual. MH**

You are stating the obvious. GL

**If by big city you mean London, then yes, I do live in the big city. MH**

**I am aware of the fact, my apologies. MH**

No need. Work at the uni? Clever bloke like you has to have something to teach to others. GL

**On the contrary. MH**

Oh? GL

**There is an art in teaching, a certain generous patience I do not possess. MH**

Nonesense. You’re awfully patient. GL

**You obviously have never met me. MH**

The way you deal with me is almost an art if you're not patient. GL

**And how exactly, pray tell, am I dealing with you? MH**

You answer. GL

**[No answer]**

[Six hours later] Finally home! GL

Think I’ll pass out for an hour or tweleve. GL

**Do rest. It wouldn't do if you caught cold. MH**

Already ahead of you, think I’ve got a fever. GL

Do I deserve cookies if I catch a killer? GL

**No. MH**

Be nice to the odd bloke. Might save your arse some day. GL

**I am quite capable to save my own arse, thank you very much. MH**

[Delayed] Sorry, I was chuckling a bit. Think it’s the first time I’ve seen a bad word out of you. GL

It’s kind of sexy. You know? GL

**Hardly. MH**

The prim and proper bloke, blaspheme. GL

**And? MH**

Really? You have no imagination. GL

**I do not believe sexual fantasies can be called 'having imagination'. MH**

[Delay] Can we leave this discussion for later? Sleeping. GL

**A very wise decision. I hope your health returns soon. MH**

Thanks, Mycroft. GL

* * *

[The next morning] Good morning, love! GL

**Has anything particularly good happened, Sargeant? MH**

Greg. And it’s not a crime to wake up in a good mood, is it? GL

**You went to bed with a fever. MH**

Slight fever. I took some pills. Nothing a bit of rest can’t fix, I have a great health, you know. GL

Did you sleep well? GL

**Eventually. MH**

Good. Hope you can rest better tonight. Endure, mate. GL

Want some coffee? GL

I’m going to get me some, you should join me. GL

**Another attempt to get me to share food with you? MH**

An attempt to keep you from being a moody arse all day for not sleeping. GL

**I'm rarely affected by lack of sleep. MH**

If you say so. GL

I’m over that little debacle of a firstmeetingwe had. Shouldn't embarrass myself any further. GL

Plus I'm not the type to force anyone endure my company. You're simply welcome to do it if you want to. GL

**[Long delay] Over me, I can’t help but feel insulted. MH**

Well, you made it very clear that you're not interested. GL

**Certainly. MH**

Don't worry, mate. I’m not really that good of a catch. You can do better. GL

Although that doesn’t mean I find you in any way less interesting. GL

So, coffee? GL

**No, thank you. MH**

**I prefer tea. MH**

They make tea, but have it your way. GL

Saw me on the news? GL

**Of course I did. Very impressive. MH**

Not very presentable, was I? GL

**As presentable as one might expect. MH**

How disappointing, I was hoping to look dashing and whatnot. Tough luck. GL

How does your agenda for today look like? GL

**Full. MH**

Mine looks like I'll be pushing papers throughout the rest of my life. GL

**Then get to it, Sargeant. MH**

[That afternoon] Let’s have some fun, yeah? GL

**And what would fun be comprised of? MH**

[Greg Lestrade invited you to play Trivia] You know you can do it with your eyes closed. GL

**This is ridiculous. MH**

**An utter waste of valuable time. MH**

Think you’ll lose to my amazing mental powers? GL

**[Mycroft Holmes has joined the game] MH**

This should be interesting. GL

**You do realise you will lose. MH**

Bring it on. GL

**If you insist, I shall show no mercy. MH**

What do you know? I just answered two correctly as well. GL

Could it be? Could it possibly be that I’m not as stupid as you think? GL

**I never said such a thing. MH**

Damned, how am I supposed to know that was a country? GL

It has the name of something I'd ask for as fish dressing. GL

[Long delay] You never say much and by that you say quite a lot. GL

The answer was Kanye West, by the way. GL

**How would I know. MH**

Think I just found your weak point. Pop culture. GL

**It hardly is crucial to my life. MH**

And sports, clearly. It was 1966, last World Cup was hosted in England. GL

**That's hardly influential in my overall score, Sargeant. MH**

What is crucial to your life, then? GL

**Many other things. MH**

Such as? GL

**Politics. MH**

Are you mocking me for not knowing the name of the main members of the parliament? GL

**Perhaps. MH**

Rude. GL

**Infinitely more important than Mr West. MH**

He used to be cool. Ever listened to ‘heartless’? Good tune. GL

**Can’t say I ever did. MH**

[Attach_file: 01. Heartless.mp3] Have a look into nowaday's music. GL

**I do know things beyond classical music. MH**

Blues and soul don’t count. GL

**Whyever not? MH**

Because everyone likes those and it’s timeless. This is modern music. GL

Accept the file and feel indignant, Mike. GL

I prefer Love Lockdown honestly, but because I like the music video for some odd reason. GL

When did you make that many points?? GL

Stop that! GL

I better keep an eye on you. GL

**Are you afraid I might win despite my obvious difficulties with pop culture? MH**

**And I am not quite sure Heartless could be defined as music. MH**

I wouldn’t say, ‘afraid’. More like ‘vaguely concerned’. GL

You have to be so heartless about it? GL

**You think yourself very clever, don’t you? MH**

I know I have the surprise effect on my side. GL

**Impressive statement. MH**

I would bet that the first time he said ‘yo’, you developed a tic. GL

**I do not have tics. MH**

**I wish I could say that for this headache. MH**

Feeling alright, mate? GL

**I am fine. MH**

Good. Then eat my 500 points. GL

And counting. GL

**Boys and their games. MH**

Don’t act all high and mighty when playing too. GL

**Playing and clearly winning. MH**

Shut up. GL

**Honestly, one might think you’d know more about your own country. MH**

Well, you heard ‘time for the History Class’, I heard ‘time for an 80 minute nap’. GL

Don’t judge me, nobody nows who was our prime minister during that bloody period. GL

**It is a crucial part of our history. MH**

**I retract my compliment from earlier. Our proud nation certainly does not need more of your sort. MH**

And it needs more of you, of course. GL

**Goodness, no. MH**

Needs no people then. I would actually agree on that one. GL

People are sick. GL

**Where did that come from, all of a sudden? MH**

Enough years on the homicide and vice divisions. GL

**I would never have taken you for bitter. MH**

Ha! See?? I know things about our country. GL

Easier to hide bitterness when you look like an optimist. GL

Best to try and keep one’s life as positive as you can when dealing with a schizophrenic mother that forgot her meds and drowned her most loved daughter. GL

**I think I read that on the papers, five years ago, wasn't it? MH**

Yeah. My first case, actually. GL

Still visit her when I have the time.GL

**One has to be careful with such things. MH**

**Caring is not an advantage. MH**

Ah, mate. If I actually did that, I wouldn’t be able to go through with my job. GL

Caring might not be an advantage, but it isn’t optional either. GL

In a measure or another, we all care for something and treasure something. It drives us. GL

And yeah, you could end up shattered and hurt, but it’s just something that happens and, strangely, helps you move on. GL

**What an inspiring little speech. MH**

Bloody hell! Stop making points! GL

Unfair! GL

Handicap. GL

I demand a handicap for giving a great speech. GL

**As fascinating a handicap that may be, it still is no excuse. MH**

Fine, smarty pants, I'll just hate you in silence. GL

**Come off it, you couldn’t hate me. Even if you tried. MH**

Why do you keep answering my texts again? GL

**Never mind that. MH**

**Pity, perhaps. MH**

**I am ever so charitable. MH**

Then you aren’t conceited. GL

**I am very much a humble servant. MH**

Sod off! How did you know that one? GL

Admit it, you’re just having good luck. Rotten good luck. GL

Yup, I hate you. GL

**Because of a silly game you insisted playing? MH**

If you phrase it like that of course it’ll sound ridiculous. GL

[Mycroft wins! 4700 points. Greg: 2800 points] … Play again? GL

**I don’t think now is the time. MH**

**Go lick your wounds, perhaps read a dictionary. MH**

Tosser. GL

**Charming. MH**

Right. Text you later, Mike. GL

**I would appreciate it if you didn’t call me that. MH**

As you wish, love. GL

**Not that, either. I am not your love. MH**

Start calling me Greg and I’ll call you whatever you want, sunshine. GL

**My name is Mycroft, perhaps you wouldn't mind to use it. MH**

Let me read it once first,to make sure you’re serious. GL

**Hilarious, really. MH**

What did you say, Mike? GL

**Nothing, Gregory dearest. MH**

Lovely, Mycroft. Like how you put your own style to it. GL

Have a good day, Mycroft. GL

**Do try not to drown this time. MH**

Oi, it was a perfectly calculated and carefully executed plan. GL

Still, don’t worry. I’ll try not to make you miss me oh so terribly. GL

**And here I had thought you had given up on me. MH**

Only if you stop being so entretaining, so keep dreaming. GL

**People don't usually see me as entretaining and you said you were over it yourself. MH**

Well, over you doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying to make conversation. GL

Even if you’re a bit of an arse at times. GL

**I do thank you for the overwhelming compliments. MH**

You are a humorous, intellectual arse? GL

**Just about better. MH**

Have fun with your full agenda. Have to catch up with whatever is what’s on my desktop. GL

Cheers, Mycroft. GL

**Have a good day, Sargeant. MH**


	3. Emergency.

[A day later in the middle of the night] Are you awake? GL

**I am now. MH**

[Delayed] Sorry. Didn't mean to knock you up. GL

**I am afraid it is a little too late for that. MH**

**This little habit of yours is getting rather frequent. MH**

My mother suffered a heart attack. GL

I just need to chat with someone that could distract me instead of telling me how bloody sorry they are. GL

**[Delayed] You expect an uncaring reaction from me. MH**

No. Just rationalizing this. GL

**Isn’t feeling sorry for a fellow human being rational? MH**

[Long delay] She doesn’t smoke. She’s a nurse and doesn’t hate me smoking, she loathes it. She still works out, raised two kids on her own. Always worked long hours and she had a heart attack. GL

What about this makes sense? GL

**I trust she is well taken care of? MH**

Yeah. By her friends and colleagues mostly. She’s recovering now. GL

We’re not allowed to see her yet. And my stepfather and sister are doing a number on my nerves. GL

**Considering the situation, I could only expect her loved ones to worry. MH**

**So you are texting me out of sheer desperation. MH**

I just wanted company. I’m out of sorts, it’s not like I had time to prepare for this. GL

**[Long delay] I don’t suppose you would be up for a game. MH**

Anything you want. GL

**[Mycroft Holmes invited you to a game of Trivia] Your chance for revenge. MH**

[Later] Come on, it’s Christina Aguilera. GL

**I am sure that information will be vital at some point in my life. MH**

Snarky git. You seriously don’t know who she is, do you? GL

**Should I? MH**

Oh, Jesus wept, Mycroft. GL

That was Chelsea, remind me to show you the wonders of the English League if we ever meet. GL

**All the more reason not to. MH**

Cute, Mike. GL

**Petty, Sargeant. MH**

You work in London, you should at least know in what league the teams around here are. GL

**I've inherited the support for only one team and I do not bother following more than paying my club's monthly fee. MH**

You're joking. GL

What team? GL

**[No reply]**

Come on, Mike, what team? GL

**Arsenal. MH**

A gunner? I knew there was a reason why I liked you. GL

**Yes, I believe you also mentioned my eyes and hair colour in a very poetic way. MH**

Arse, a bloke can't strike a fancy with a man such as yourself? GL

**They can and do not. MH**

I'm not feeling sorry for you when I was pointedly rejected almost three times. GL

**And yet here you are. MH**

Oi, you’re failing on purpose. GL

That one was obviously Hinduism. GL

**I am only human. Humans err from time to time. MH**

Yeah, right. GL

Sorry for waking you up. GL

[Link… Christina Aguilera & A Great Big World - Say Something] Want to meet Christina Aguilera's voice? GL

**I think I will survive without ever knowing her. MH**

Still traumatized with Kanye? GL

**Somewhat. MH**

Doing much better, aren’t I? GL

**I'm vaguely impressed. MH**

Happy to deliver. GL

[Long delay] I don’t think I’ve been this scared shitless in a while. GL

**It's only reasonable. MH**

She’d smack me behind the head if she knew. But I really don’t want to think it could get worse. GL

My sister says ‘hi’. GL

**Your sister doesn’t know me. MH**

You claim that neither do I and here we are talking. GL

**Fair point. MH**

**[Delayed] How does she know you're playing with someone? MH**

She asked me who I was playing with and I told her with a bloke I met. She says ‘hi’. GL

**Does your sister know of your proclivities? MH**

She’s my sister, of course she knows. GL

**So, does a ‘bloke you’ve met’ constitute a bed partner? MH**

Sometimes, sometimes means ‘a bloke I’ve met’. GL

Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tarnish your reputation like that, Mycroft. GL

**I can assure you, my reputation is spotless. MH**

Well, I wouldn’t dim it without permission, in the very least. GL

**Like a proper gentleman. MH**

[Later] I’ve got to go in for a minute. GL

I know it's bloody silly of me to ask this but, mind staying? GL

**I shall be here. MH**

Just a minute, yeah? GL

[Half an hour later] Still up? GL

**I promised I would be here, didn’t I. MH**

Good news. GL

Studies came alright. She just needs some rest and eating healthier. GL

**Thank goodness. MH**

Yeah, she’ll probably wake up tomorrow. GL

And be her unbearable, insistent and hyperactive self. GL

**All family traits, I am sure. MH**

Cute, Mike. GL

Ta. For staying I mean. GL

**Go home, Gregory. Sleep. MH**

Yeah. Good advice. GL

Sorry for waking you up. Try and sleep too. GL

**I would, if just my phone stopped chiming. MH**

[No answer]

**Good boy. MH**

Woof. GL

* * *

**[The next afternoon] Good morning. If you'll excuse me, how is your mother faring? MH**

Fine. GL

**[Delayed] You are unusually inexpressive, Sargeant. Has something happened? MH**

How's your family? GL

**Pardon? MH**

Because in mine everything can be used against you, it seems. GL

Won’t listen to bloody reason. GL

Nonesense, it’s all fucking nonesense. GL

**I would offer assistance if I only knew what you are talking about. MH**

I don’t blush. GL

**What self respecting man does. MH**

Absolute nonesense. Five minutes and they make me into a blushing maiden. GL

Do you have sisters? I swear mine has read enough victorian novels because everything appears to havea pink hue of romantic inclination to her. GL

**Of course, it is only medically proven that blood capillaries widen when confronted with certain emotional triggers. MH**

**One might call it a blush. MH**

Don’t defend them. GL

**I am merely stating facts. MH**

**Perhaps an explanation might be in order? MH**

[No reply]

**It appears from my point of view that they are setting you up with someone. MH**

[No reply]

**Mature, Gregory. MH**

You would'nt be insisting if you knew just how affected you are by this matter. GL

**[Long delay] I did tell you it was a bad idea to be introduced as 'a bloke you've met'. MH**

Yeah, well. You're ever so clever. GL

**Can you perhaps tell me what happened to set you in this childish behaviour? MH**

I'm not being childish, I'm just indignant. GL

Listen, I just visited mum and my sister told her I have a new friend. Mum misunderstood and the rest is history. GL

**And you were blushing? MH**

And I blushed because I was swotting the situation. It was my honor that was in line. GL

**Of course. MH**

Shut up. GL

**Do I make you blush? MH**

Shut. Up. GL

**You should know by now that I do not react to such commands. MH**

And you should know that I don’t blush. GL

**Everybody blushes. MH**

I don’t blush for a bloke I like, I’m not a 14 year-old schoolboy. GL

**No, but a young, eager man. MH**

Come off it, I'm 32, I haven't been young in the past two or three years. GL

**Yet you blushed having a silly banter with a man you've met once. Hardly even that. MH**

I was just thinking hard on how to answer to the trivia! GL

That came out wrong. GL

I’ll just shut the fuck up. Afternoon. GL

**Why are you so furious about this? It is a natural reaction. MH**

**[Later] I blush as well. On occasion. MH**

[Delayed] What occasions? Because this one is a bit compromising. GL

**Never mind that. MH**

Come on, this is what we do. I mind things, you don’t shut up. GL

**Anger, for example. I blush when I am angry. MH**

Well, I was focused. GL

If I blushed it was because of tension of the situation. GL

**Of course, you did have a much better game. MH**

**Leads me to think you were simply too distracted during our first encounter with trivia. MH**

Good deduction. GL

I’ll go do paperwork or whatever. GL

**You are uncomfortable with the notion of emotionally reacting to a text. MH**

**Why, because it is something only females are prone to? MH**

No, because of the meaning people could attach to it. GL

And unless you want to meet mum and my sister, you’ll be as indignant as I am. GL

**You are afraid they might thing we are more than just random strangers chatting with each other. MH**

And to explain that it’s actually more like me poking you and keeping contact with you, might make me look more like a stalker. GL

**Yes, well. MH**

I’m not stalking you. GL

I’m just keeping touch because. GL

**Because? MH**

[Erased: I thought we could be friends sometime. GL]

Reasons. GL

**And those are...? MH**

Because any handsome bloke with the right words is a good acquaintance? GL

**And here I had hoped we were over that ridiculous notion. MH**

Seems to me you haven’t looked into a mirror in a while. GL

And in the very least I stopped asking you out. I call that progress. GL

**A very slow progress. MH**

Keep that attitude and I'll be out of your hair in a jiff. GL

**Does that mean your interest in me does not go beyond the possibility of eventually persuading me into a romantic endeavor? MH**

**I’m afraid you are not very proficient at curing yourself off this childish infatuation. MH**

My interest in you goes to the ‘lad I enjoy talking to' category, if you need to put a label on it. GL

Who knows? I’ve met you only recently. Maybe we’ll become really good acquaintances or even friends. GL

**I hardly doubt that. I am not in the habit of procuring friends for myself. MH**

**Or keeping them, for that matter. MH**

Jesus Christ. Stop overthinking it. What’s the worst that could happen? GL

**Emotional distress. MH**

Nonesense. I'll tell you when there's risk and there's no risk in it. GL

Think I have the worst position here, you’re just fine. GL

**Spiffing, really. MH**

[Delayed] Then you say I need to read a dictionary. GL

Nobody uses that word anymore. GL

**I did. Just now. MH**

's fine, I'll give you a minute to come back to the 21st century. GL

**How very generous of you. MH**

That I am and bloody patient. GL

Gotta go. Mess coming my way. GL

Have a jolly good day, Sir. GL

**Verily. MH**

* * *

[The next afternoon] Rule #1: When something in the menu says ‘Special’, don’t ask what’s in it. GL

Remember that, young Mycroft. GL

**I take it you are either suffering from severe food poisoning or are in a terribly philosophical mood. I fear both. MH**

How frightening it’d be if it was just a passing observation? GL

**I dare not think about it. MH**

Don’t think, be very afraid. GL

Took my sister out for dinner. GL

Do you have any siblings? GL

**Sadly, yes. MH**

Ah, bad relationship? GL

**One might say so. MH**

**It only soured recently. MH**

It’ll pass. Younger than you? GL

**By seven years with both. MH**

Two brothers, then? Twins? GL

**One older, one younger. MH**

**Do not underestimate the stubbornness of my family. We hold grudges for a long time. MH**

Well, it’s a big gap with both. My sister and I are a year appart. Young lads, your brothers, am I right? GL

I’ll try not to piss you off too much then. GL

Or perhaps you’re already holding a grudge over me. GL

**I would hardly answer your messages the way I do, if I were. MH**

Keep your enemies closer, they say. GL

**They do. MH**

**And knowing you, it's best that I warn you that my older brother is better left unmentioned. MH**

May I ask why? GL

**You may and I may not answer. MH**

Ok, then the bad relationship's with both. GL

**You could say that. MH**

 

Give yourself a break, younger siblings are always a bit unforgiving. GL

Maybe he's too different from you? GL

**I am afraid it is more complicated than that. MH**

**There are hurt feelings and abandonment involved. MH**

**My brother has a very special way of seeing the world, and very few people are allowed into that picture. MH**

I’ll preen on the fact that I got his gender right later. GL

**Surely, the grown up thing to do. MH**

So he’s like you? You know, frighteningly clever. Done with average people. Potentially off his rocker. GL

**One might say so. MH**

Well, I’m not sure if I’m sorry you two don’t have a good relationship, grateful of that fact because I’d feel for the world if you were on good terms or terrified that there’s actually three of you. GL

I’ll tell you when I know. GL

**Heaven forbid you will ever have to deal with all of us. MH**

My thoughts exactly. Cheers to that. GL

It’s not like it’s hard to stand you, by the way. GL

**You hardly know me, I am very difficult to handle. MH**

I'll tell you when I mind. GL

Still, two of you would be too much for my fragile mental state. GL

**[No reply]**

[Long delay] Stop trying to quantify what you have with me. GL

Remember what I said about overthinking it? You’re doing that, right now. GL

Stop that. GL

**I am not overthinking anything. Merely analyzing every angle of a situation. MH**

What situation? GL

**This situation we are in. MH**

Calling this a situation is overthinking too much already. GL

Leave it be, yeah? GL

About to go in to see my mum. Got to go. GL

**Send her my best wishes for her health, if you dare. MH**

You’re terrible. GL

Good evening, Mycroft. GL

**[Later] You do realise I am talking to you more than I do to my own mother. MH**

[Two hours later] I wish my own mum talked that little. GL

**I didn’t mean it as any indication of how little my mother talked. MH**

**She talks a lot. MH**

Oh, there goes my theory about you all communicating using your observational powers. GL

Those visits to see if the other is alright would be so short and fleeting. A sweep of the eyes and a “Good”. Then done with conversation. GL

**I am afraid it is not that easily done. MH**

**We can’t do without sneering comments about the state of things. MH**

**That, and debasing petnames. MH**

Christmas gatherings must be fun. GL

**If you happen to be twisted enough. But, usually they are not. MH**

Bit of a grinch, are we? GL

**[Long delay] A green character that despises Christmas cheer. MH**

Spot on with those googling abilities, chap. GL

**Ta, mate. MH**

Terrifying to see you write that. GL

So, did you do me? GL

**I beg your pardon? MH**

Sorry. I was walking in a crowded street. GL

I meant if you used your observation skills on me. GL

**I used google. MH**

You googled me. GL

**The easiest way to find out about people these days. Welcome to the 21st century. MH**

Spiffing of you to do that. GL

And by ‘that’ I mean ‘Stalking my facebook’. GL

**Your facebook profile speaks of less than spiffing things. I always marvelled at the ease with which young people these days share their misdemeanors with the entire world. MH**

I was young and foolish. GL

You must have bad pictures too. No one is free of the remorse of photographic evidence of their bad choices. GL

**If one has the resources to get rid of them, one is better advised to do so. MH**

**Don’t pretend you didn’t try to google me as well. MH**

I usually prefer to go to the source. But there’s an idea… GL

**Never a good sign if you asked me. MH**

Hush, busy playing with google. GL

[Later] Nothing. Just a mention about you attending King’s College. GL

Two degrees and you’re 27? GL

No pictures anywhere otherwise. GL

[Later] Bit of a ghost, are you? GL

**I cherish my privacy. MH**

**You seem disappointed. MH**

Obviously cherish it. GL

Not disappointed. Awfully curious. GL

**Why? Because I do not indulge in sharing my every move with the internet? MH**

No. GL

**Because I present an enigma to you. You wish to solve me. MH**

A bit. Been turning the reasons why you don't have a single file around any database known. GL

**It is best if you do not dig too much, Sargeant. MH**

A secret squirrel might say I'm digging my own grave, would they? GL

**Some of them might. MH**

**Questions? MH**

Many I'm not sure you'll ever answer, so it's best if I save my breath, yeah? GL

**Oh, wise man. MH**

Not really, I prefer talking to you, with no other intentions than sharing. GL

Strange and complex concept for you to grasp, I know. GL

**Is sharing really your only intention? MH**

Yes. Simple as that. GL

Boss wants to have a word with me. Be right back. GL

Try not to crash and burn with that train of thought, yeah? GL

**I never crash and burn, as you so charmingly put it. MH**

Glad to know you find me charming. GL

**I thought that much had been apparent. MH**

[Much later] Some things are better understood when described in words. GL

Keeps things absolutely clear. GL

**I do hate to state the obvious. MH**

Of course you do. But try and do it just this one more time, yeah? GL

Guess who was given a chance to become the next DI of the Homicide Division? GL

**You are 32. This is uncalled for. MH**

I know. But I have been working my arse off. And the promotion competition is in for 4 years until I can be trusted with a crimescene on my own and my bss retires. GL

I have to go through training and courses too. Not as simple as you think. GL

**I do not think it simple at all. MH**

Well. Long way ahead. But it’s great to be considered for the post. GL

**Considered doesn’t mean already promoted. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. MH**

Mate, I’m not basking in success, I’m glad of being considered a good professional. GL

**My congratulations, then. MH**

Thanks. But I prefer to go back in the conversation to the point where you said it’s ‘apparent’ that you think I’m charming. GL

**Of course you would. MH**

Meaning you won’t. Hard lines. GL

**I will not repeat myself. MH**

So you didn’t deduce me that night at the bar, did you? GL

You said you googled me. GL

**What would make you think that? MH**

Well, if you googled me to make observations it’d mean you didn’t see me in the pub. GL

**I notice everything. MH**

Everything as in EVERYTHING? GL

**That is what I just said. MH**

Must be maddening. GL

**One gets used to it after a while. MH**

I don’t think I want to imagine you having a headache. GL

**Neither do I. MH**

On a nicer topic, I’ve found us a new game. GL

I’ll show you next time I’m awfully bored. GL

**Please, spare me. MH**

Your complaints are falling on deaf ears. GL

Or blind eyes, considering that we’re texting. GL

**I would certainly hope not. MH**

You’ll play and you’ll secretly enjoy it like everything I’ve forced you into so far. GL

Stop being such a baby about it. GL

**I am hardly a baby about it, Detective Sergeant. MH**

Whatever you say, Mike. GL

**Not that again. I thought we had been past such ridiculous names. MH**

I did tell you to call me Greg, or that imperious Gregory you seem to like, otherwise I’d start calling you ‘Myc’. GL

**Gregory, then. MH**

Fine, as it pleases your 19th century self. GL

Talk to you later. GL

* * *

[Three days later] Are you /ever/ going to text me first? GL

**I am sure that particular thought keeps you up at night. MH**

[Later] Doesn’t ‘keep me up’, does make me wonder. GL

**Perhaps, if you had more patience, I would. MH**

Maybe. Or maybe it’s your evil plan to get rid of me. GL

**You are hard to get rid of. Very persistent. MH**

Well, let’s say I stop texting. GL

How long are we talking? Because I have a cold case in hands and I’m starting with my classes. GL

Three days was a lot already and I’m horribly bored. GL

**You once managed more than six days. MH**

I was on a case. A difficult one. GL

**Are those explanations or excuses? MH**

Sometimes I wonder why you ask questions you know the answer to. GL

**To give you the benefit of the doubt. MH**

Think I can surprise you? GL

**You may try. MH**

Have I ever surprised you so far? GL

**That shall remain for me to know and for you to guess. MH**

Bloody tease. GL

**Why, thank you. MH**

Fine. Let’s see how long it takes, best case scenerio you get rid of me and I end up feeling like I’ve been played like an idiot. Again. GL

**Why again? MH**

That’s for me to know and for you to find out. GL

Until you text me, mate! Have a great month/year?. GL

**Decade. MH**

Hope I age nicely. Good evening, Mycroft. GL

**Good evening, Gregory. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit may be one of my favourites, because Mycroft seems to be warming up slowly towards Greg, as if he was expecting his texts and it's particularly noticeable after the incident with Greg's mum. You can feel Greg's messy despair, almost see him in a waiting room in a sterile hospital, sitting around restless and Mycroft sitting on his bed wincing at Greg's implied words, as he expects him to be inhuman and ruthless. I think that maybe they start honestly and awkwardly falling in love at this point, when they share a moment of intimacy. Even if it is through texts.


	4. Brothers.

**[Two weeks later] I shall require your assistance. MH**

[Message not sent. Disabled number.]

**Have you any idea how hard it is to find out your new number? MH**

**I am most certainly not amused. MH**

Mycroft!!! GL

Glad you took the trouble. My last number was disabled to keep my privacy. GL

Something about that cold case. Long story short: Murder pacts, people stalking our team and old phone resting at the bottom of the Thames. GL

Thought you’d never write again. GL

**How am I supposed to text you if you do not have a working phone whose number I possess. MH**

Well. It’s not like I had time to ask for the memory card with a backup of my contacts before it fell. GL

Why do you make me feel like I should apologize? GL

**Because you were unprepared. MH**

[Delayed] You’re unbelievable. GL

I can’t be so happy to text you again. GL

Two weeks was your limit then, or you’ve been searching for my number for longer than a day. GL

**No, I found myself in need of assistance this morning and found my pleas hitting deaf ears. MH**

Blind eyes. GL

**Of course, blind eyes. MH**

Ha. I can practically sense your annoyance. [Erased: Missed you.] GL

What did you need? GL

**Some able bodied young man in the police force, with the resources to find a lost teenager. MH**

[Delayed] I can pull a few strings at missings’, if you want. GL

Send me a detailed description, usual haunts, if he has a friend or contact outside the family. GL

I’m on leave but I wasn’t up to anything. As long as I don’t have to run too much, I can search too. GL

**I take it your phone is not the only thing that has suffered from that particular case. MH**

Perks of the job. Did you get what I need to start the search? GL

**[No reply]**

[Long delay] Every minute counts with missing persons. GL

**I think I shall manage on my own. There are only so many places Sherlock feels comfortable at. MH**

Sherlock? Your brother? GL

**Indeed. MH**

Your mum is bent for odd names, isn't her? GL

**That's beside the point. MH**

Of course. You wouldn’t have texted if you didn’t need the help, I’ve healed enough. GL

Description, places and contacts, please. GL

**It was stupid of me. I shouldn’t have contacted you. MH**

**You don’t owe me anything. On the contrary. MH**

I see. Remember my mum’s situation? GL

You stayed and helped me get my mind off things. Believe me, I do bloody owe you, mate. GL

Now calm down. Send me a picture and a list of his usual places. I was about to go out anyway. GL

Remember overthinking? You’re doing it again. GL

**[Attach_files: Img_62.jpg] Your attempts at calming me down are uncalled for. MH**

Whatever you say. GL

How long has he been missing? GL

And a list of places he could be heading to could be helpful. GL

**Approximately six o’clock last night. MH**

**Usual drug dens, crack houses. Anywhere where the foul and lowly criminal classes care to gather. MH**

**He has a weakness for the homeless. MH**

**France. MH**

Relax, he’s probably just fine. Considering his genes, I’m more scared of anyone that could come accross his path. GL

I’ll seek for him. A few friends will help me. I’ll keep in touch. GL

**This is much more than trying to cheer somebody up via a text message. MH**

I pay back however I want. GL

**Far too much. MH**

It’s my job? GL

**You are on leave. MH**

Maybe if you bake me cookies I’ll think of letting go of the fact you didn’t even realize I was at the hospital for almost a four days. GL

**I do not bake. MH**

I have faith in your ability. GL

**How reassuring. MH**

Let the man work, talk to you later? GL

**Do not overtax yourself. MH**

Same to you. GL

* * *

[The next afternoon] Can’t say I’m glad to meet your brother. GL

The cheeky tyke is such a bloody prick. GL

**My sincerest apologies. MH**

I’m bringing him to your parents myself. GL

**Heaven forbid, no. I am doing that all by myself. MH**

**But you shall receive a handsome reward. MH**

Too late, on my way. GL

And if I recieve a penny, I’ll be the most offended man within English territory. GL

**I can’t imagine Sherlock going willingly. MH**

I yelled at him for a while after he called me an ‘ignorant monkey acting under his brother’s orders’. GL

He’s been quiet since. GL

Glaring at me. GL

Plotting my imminent demise. GL

**Gregory, please don’t taunt him. MH**

You know? I might not be a genius like you, dear. But I have a fantasticly developed intuition. GL

**I do believe I know my brother better than you. MH**

This kid’s not that bad. Just dangerously bored with life. GL

Having me yelling at him gave him something to think and he’s been calm since. GL

**How curious. MH**

**What did you say to him? MH**

An earful of reality. GL

[Much later] Cute cottage and your parent’s are lovely. GL

**I will never hear the end of that, will I. MH**

Maybe when I get out of the shock. GL

**Is it so shocking to discover my bourgeois roots? MH**

Oi. Considering what I thought your house and family to be this is a surprise. GL

**Let me guess, stern aristocracy in an Elizabethan manor? MH**

How do you do that? GL

**What exactly? MH**

Making me feel like I have to apologize for things that aren’t that bad, I mean. GL

So, yeah, thought you were more of a posh upbringing. Sue me. GL

And that your parents would be colder and more serious, less chatty. GL

**I told you they do not stop talking. MH**

Well, your mum doesn’t, your dad’s just in for the ride. GL

They’re cute. GL

Think it’s far better than what I pictured. GL

**I am glad not to disappoint, then. MH**

Did I strike you as the bounty hunter kind? Now I’m definitely disappointed. GL

**Let me thank you for bringing my brother home safely. MH**

With cookies? GL

I could use cookies. GL

Maybe scones. GL

Mycroft? GL

**You have a very sweet tooth, it seems to me. MH**

Am I that obvious? Just craving for something sweet to go with afternoon tea. GL

Now, story goes, Robertson found your brother while searching for a homeless woman for a case. GL

He just told me he had found my kid and I took him home. GL

So, basically, I did nothing at all. GL

Cookies seem fair. GL

**Shame, I was thinking about dinner. MH**

[Delayed] Can I take it all back? GL

**But now that I know the truth, perhaps a box of store bought truffles will have to do. MH**

Well, knock me down with a feather. GL

**Just being realistic. MH**

You do realize that's mean. GL

**You shouldn’t have given all the glory to Robertson. MH**

**I still am in your debt, you put a lot of effort into finding my brother and returning him home. MH**

I’m too noble to take it myself. GL

Think I’ll take a painkiller and tea. Take a nap. GL

Your brother is a pain in the arse and I’m too hurt to take that much shit from a teenager. GL

**He's 20 years old, Gregory. Even if he behaves like a child. MH**

**I owe you more than just a box of vile sweets, then. MH**

Listening. GL

**I shall have something send over. MH**

My sight is failing. GL

My left arm hurts. GL

My stitches sting. GL

I think I can see granny. GL

Leading me towards a bright light. GL

**Very amusing, really. MH**

**You are hardly dying, stop being melodramatic. MH**

**I hope you realize I am hardly the type to be pressured into offering favours. MH**

No? Well, that was about all the energy I had left anyway. GL

Going to sleep. GL

**You have deserved your rest. You did much more than I ever asked of you, or expected. MH**

[No reply]

**I hope you rest well, Gregory. MH**

* * *

[The next day. Late morning] I dreamt about you. GL

Painkiller dreams are the weirdest. GL

**Please, don’t tell me. MH**

You owned a chicken and you were saving it for Easter because you didn’t like Christmas. GL

We were in my mum’s house. GL

**I am sure that information is crucial to my further existence. MH**

Of course. Save the chickens for Easter. GL

I should get up. GL

[Later] Maybe not. GL

**Am I prone to your musings because you are bored? MH**

It could be worse. GL

I could’ve used the game. GL

But I’m saving that for a special ocassion. GL

Seen your baby brother yet? GL

**I try to avoid his presence. MH**

Not the right approach, it's like he needs recognicion. Craves it. GL

**He receives enough of that from his parents. MH**

I did call him a spoiled rotten little brat. GL

**He rather is. MH**

If even I saw it, it must be very obvious. GL

You’re nothing like him. GL

**Don’t be too sure of that. You don’t know me. MH**

Will I ever? GL

**I don’t consider it prudent. MH**

**I thought you had been over this. MH**

Well, I’m over the ‘childish crush’. Doesn’t mean I’m giving up on being your friend. GL

You have a long way to go if you actually want to get rid of me. GL

**Marvellous. MH**

[Later] [Attach_Files: Img_8278912.jpg] Recieved the basket of sweets, BTW. Nice touch. GL ( _The picture shows a small basket full of little boxes of different sweets and cookies, as well as a mug filled with tea over a lighed old granite counter top. There’s a piece of paper on top of the basket that says ‘Thanks! =D’ in Greg’s own handwritting.)_

**I can’t tell whether you mean it or not, strangely enough. MH**

I mean it. GL

You actually sent cookies. GL

**I did. MH**

Who was the bloke that left them? GL

Didn’t look like the usual mailman. GL

**That is because he wasn’t. MH**

Your minion, then? I have to say you have a good eye when you pick your staff. Cute bloke, curvaceous girl at the car. GL

**I do not have ‘minions’. MH**

You don’t seem the type to work for a modeling agency. GL

**I don’t. MH**

Where do you work? GL

**I am a civil servant. MH**

[Delayed] No, really. GL

**I mean it. I occupy a minor position in the government. MH**

[No reply]

**Why are you so incredulous? MH**

I just can’t believe you have just a minor position and have your agenda filled. GL

**I am but twenty seven. What high ranking roles would you have me perform? MH**

I also can’t believe that when you claim not to have any friends, you send me candy through two very serious people that called you ‘M’. GL

And, last but certainly not least, I met your brother. In person. You never directed that wit towards me but I witnessed it. GL

Calling you clever is probably an understatement if that’s the smallest thing you can do. GL

And if your baby brother’s right and you are smarter than him, there’s no bloody way you have a ‘minor position’. GL

But I’ll just nod and play stupid, yeah? GL

**Your imagination is going through with you. MH**

**Don’t be ridiculous, Gregory. MH**

Yeah. GL

**You’ve obviously been allowed to watch too much telly as a child. MH**

Oi, you can insult me all you want. But not the telly. GL

**Sensational stories to numb the senses. MH**

You have never watched Doctor Who, Monty Python or Mr Bean? GL

**I'm British, if that's what you're asking. MH**

I'll try not to judge you for your double speech. GL

**You're so kind. MH**

It's a perfect day for a movie, though. It’s raining. Cold. GL

I could laze around the couch with a blanket, painkillers, chocolate cookies and a movie. GL

**Well, I wish you a pleasant day. MH**

Text you later, then. GL

**Until then. MH**

[Two hours later] If there was a zombie apocalypse. What would be your evacuation plan? GL

I think I’ll make my flat into a bunker for a couple of weeks before I get out. GL

**A quiet house in the country, good fences. An independent well, enough space to grow food. MH**

You’ve given it a thought. GL

**There is a contingency plan for every eventuality. MH**

How would you get to the safehouse? GL

**A well maintained car, sturdy tires. Bulletproof windows. MH**

I’m impressed. GL

**I merely follow reason. MH**

True, that. Would you shoot me if I was a zombie? GL

Although I wouldn’t let myself get to that state. I think I’d shoot myself. GL

Better than walking around being a menace. GL

**This is quite enough. Your impressionable mind should not occupy itself with such ridiculous thought games. MH**

Oh, come on. It’s not like it’ll happen, it’s just a game. GL

I would shoot you if you were a zombie. GL

**I appreciate that. MH**

Quite welcome. But just because it wouldn’t be the clever, young bloke I write to anymore. GL

If you were still yourself and becoming a zombie, I don’t think I could. GL

**Do me a favour and stop, I can feel my grey matter wasting away. MH**

Am I witnessing patient cero? GL

Mycroft? GL

Oi. GL

Mycroft? GL

Good night. GL

**Thank goodness. MH**

[Later] Belt up. GL

**What have I done this time? MH**

Jesus, why are you awake? GL

It’s bloody 2 am. Sleep, Mycroft. GL

**The same goes for you, mother. MH**

[Delayed] Did you just ‘mother’ me? GL

**Would you have preferred ‘mummy’? MH**

Cute. GL

Go to sleep, Mycroft. God knows you need it if you’re acting like this. GL

**I am not to be called cute, no matter the time. MH**

I just called you cute. What will you do about it? GL

**Send you to bed. MH**

Yes, mum. GL

**Good boy. MH**

Woof woof. GL

**Indeed. MH**

* * *

[The next morning] I’M FREE!!! FREEE, MYCROFT!!! GL

**What in heaven’s name is going on. MH**

No more Creature from Frankenstain's deadliest dreams! GL

They removed the stitches and apparently I’m almost like new. GL

I can run, I can take the bandages off, I can have sex, I can go back to work, I can dance to bloody Madonna if I want. GL

**In that order? MH**

Probably not. GL

I can stop taking pills. GL

**Well, congratulations. MH**

Thanks. Think I’ll go for a run in the fields. GL

Saw a nice route on the way to your parent’s house. Think I’ll try it. GL

**As long as you promise not to accidentally drop in on them. MH**

I might enjoy interrupting your phone’s privacy, but even I can tell the difference between letting myself write a text and unexpectedly dropping off at a perfect stranger’s parent’s house. GL

Give me that much credit. GL

**You are hardly a stranger to them, you brought them back their son. MH**

Either way. They met me once and as a police officer. GL

**They haven’t left me alone about you ever since. MH**

What? Why? GL

**Apparently, they find you young and dashing. MH**

Even if you and the tyke would prefer to have me riding a rocket to Jupiter? GL

That’s nice. GL

**Sherlock is the one most impressed. MH**

Seriously? GL

Still, I prefer to be invited to places. And I mean it, the route was nice. Send you a picture of it later. GL

**Do take care. You have just been cleared to move properly again. MH**

I’ve been paralyzed for a bloody week and a half, let me live, Mycroft. Please, let me live. GL

**I'm surprised that you would even listen to someone you only know through texts. MH**

What of it? GL

**I can only use words, and you are acting as though I am bodily forcing you to stay indoors. MH**

Well, you are always welcome to try both. GL

I’ll be out! Have a good day, Mycroft! GL

**Do take care. MH**

[That night] You won’t guess who I found wandering around the fields. GL

**I am not sure if I want to. MH**

Yeah. He was smoking. GL

I smoked at his age too, so I can’t really complain much. GL

He told me a few things. GL

**I don’t want to know that, either. MH**

He stole my phone. GL

And I don’t really erase our texts. GL

So… GL

**How could you let him steal your phone? MH**

I didn’t expect that from him, actually. GL

I realized soon enough and ran back to retrieve it. GL

He was only starting. Figured out my bloody security code. GL

**Of course he would. MH**

Told me he had read enough and if I used my eyes to actually observe I would have a few questions for you. GL

So I nagged at him, threw him into the car and drove him home. GL

I was reading some of our texts and something struck me. GL

You said ‘On the contrary’. GL

That I didn’t owe you anything, but you do. GL

**I doubt Sherlock meant that when he told you to observe. MH**

Why would you owe me? GL

**Never mind. MH**

Come on, Mycroft. You listen to me say nothings about my life, stay with me early in the morning when I have an emergency and play along with me. GL

What do you owe me? GL

Rephrasing it: What could you possibly owe me? GL

**You brought back my brother. Safe and in one piece. MH**

Nono. You said this before that happened. GL

**So you noticed. MH**

Did I? GL

Why do you owe me? GL

**Don’t, Gregory. Please. MH**

Just answer, Mycroft. Promise nothing’s going to happen. GL

**[Delayed] Have you ever considered that perhaps you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had? MH**

Not really. Honestly thought you were tolerating me because of my endless wit and drollery. GL

**That too. MH**

Ok, let's do this. Look out the window. I have a few quick questions. GL

Now, Mycroft. Trust me! GL

**The window. MH**

Look outside and tell me. GL

Is the sky on fire? GL

**Very amusing, Detective Sergeant. MH**

Answer the question, Mike. GL

**Of course the sky is not on fire, what kind of ridiculous question is that. MH**

Oh. I see. Are the dead feasting on the living? GL

**Only as usual, if you mean that as in the figurative sense. MH**

Your street frightens me. Is Mr Bercow, dancing can-can dressed as a pink Playboy bunny on top of a limousine? GL

**Are you drunk? MH**

In friendship. GL

See? No natural disasters, no weird people, no horror movies brought to life. GL

**And what was the point of this truly ridiculous and frightening exercise? MH**

That it’s not that bad to become my friend. GL

**I see. MH**

Learnt something today, did you? GL

**Very funny. MH**

I know, that's why you like me. Remember? GL

Shower and bed for me. That order. GL

Talk to you soon, yeah? GL

**[Erased: God, yes] Yes. MH**

Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**Goodnight indeed, Gregory. MH**

[No answer]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of many appearences of the youngest Holmes brother. The young man darkens his own path while giving a light to Greg's thoughts about one mysterious genius. It's all about truth and Mycroft giving into Greg's insistence, admitting to see someone's worth has never been harder or easier. Say everything and nothing at all.


	5. Jealousy.

[Almost four days later] I need a second opinion. GL

**For heaven’s sake, it’s two in the morning. MH**

You do sleep, then. GL

**On occasion. MH**

There goes my theory of you being a vampire. GL

**What? MH**

Think about it, pale, distant, I’ve only seen you during the night. GL

Anyway. I need an opinion from you, my sharp dressed friend. GL

**You have seen me once. That’s hardly of any statistical consequence. MH**

Prettiest of pleases with two cherries on top, then? I think I’ll go insane. GL

**Well, what can I help you with? MH**

My sister’s wedding is tomorrow and she’s making me try on this stupid tux again. GL

I am to give her to the groom and she’s worried the fit is too tight. GL

I personally think that it’s the first time I’ve paid an old bloke to grab at my privates like that. GL

So you must see why I don’t want to go back there and have ‘another quick fitting session’. GL

**You are in possession of a bespoke suit. MH**

**Bespoke or fitted? MH**

Fitted, I might have my good money but certainly not that loaded. GL

[Attach_file: Img_672567.jpg] Just tell me it isn’t too snug and tell me the old guy didn’t do it on purpose. GL _(Picture of Greg in front of the mirror with a black tux, fitting around his shoulders and slim at his waist, trousers creating a flattering line wround his thighs and a brunette woman with dark eyes, holding the same smile as her brother who is placing an arm around her shoulders)_

**It is quite the flattering cut. As for the man's intentions, it was possibly making you look as good as he believes you do. MH**

So it’s fine like this, isn’t it? GL

**I trust that is your sister. MH**

Older sis, yeah. Jenny. She says ‘hi’ and thanks for your input. GL

**Send her my regards. MH**

**But shouldn’t you both be sleeping? MH**

She’s too nervous and her friends are too asleep. So I guess I was the one she didn’t feel guilty of waking up. GL

And nagging at. GL

Not rude, real, sis. Stop reading my texts over my shoulder. GL

**You do realise you are not putting a lot of effort into convincing her I am ‘just a bloke you’ve met’. MH**

Ah, what you don’t understand is that whatever I do or say, mum and her will make up their own story. GL

**And what, praytell, is the story they have made up for the both of us? MH**

Too sad and tragic to be told. GL

Titanic caliber. Could have your mascara running. GL

**Truly fascinating. MH**

And that's a textbook example of 'dripping sarcasm'. GL

Or a symptom of you being too bored. GL

Or perhaps you're fighting Dr. Evil inside of a volcano and you're busy strapped to a table. GL

**Or perhaps it was meant ironically. MH**

Type one for yes or two for no. Are you or are you not about to be murdered by lasers? GL

**What would 'You're an idiot' mean in that complex code you've invented? MH**

I could tell you the story using smileys to make it less terrible. GL

**I think I can manage without it, thank you very much. MH**

It’s the story about you >:( and I :D. See? Already better. GL

**Hardly. MH**

Fine. But you'll miss the part about you secretly pining after me and me suffering unrequited love. GL

**Dear God. MH**

I personally blame Jane Austen. GL

**Gregory. Do stop. MH**

Ok, but just because I'm on the verge of laughing and everyone's sleeping. GL

**At least one of us is appropriately amused. MH**

Of course, forgot you don't smile. Well, this hard working bloke's off to bed. GL

I have other bedtime stories I can tell you if you can't sleep. GL

**Please, don't. MH**

Perhaps Dracula will sit better with you. GL

**Hardly a suitable bedtime story. MH**

Just staying in topic. GL

My sister finally calmed down and I was left alone in the kitchen with a sandwich. Still not sure why she cooks when nervous. GL

**A sandwich hardly qualifies as cooking. MH**

It is to me. What would you know? GL

**A thing or two. MH**

About cooking? GL

**Is that so surprising to you? MH**

You cook? GL

**Is that a problem? MH**

Well, not a problem, really. And kind of obvious now that I think about it. GL

**Obvious? MH**

Well, yeah. You have the head to hold onto a bunch of information set it in order, recipies are just that. GL

**A truly fascinating theory. MH**

But you don’t bake. Or you don’t bake for me. GL

**Why would I bake for you? MH**

Because I’ve asked repeatedly and you said you owed me, remember? GL

If you ever want to be even with me, bake cookies. I’ll gladly die poisoned eating them. GL

**I do not bake. MH**

I’ll have to settle with the cookies you sent, then. GL

**Were you not satisfied with them? MH**

Will someone be sacked if I said I would've preferred Burtons? GL

**[No reply]**

They were good, but they were lacking the most important ingredient. GL

**And what would that be. MH**

Love <3\. GL

**Charming. MH**

**Go to bed. MH**

Sleep well, Mycroft. GL

Ta for your input about the suit. GL

**Anybody could have said as much. MH**

**Off to bed with you. MH**

Blame the sentimental me on tomorrow’s event, yeah? GL

**I am sure you shall have fun. MH**

**My best wishes and congratulations to her and her spouse. MH**

I’ll tell her. She likes you already, you know? GL

**She has obviously never made my acquaintance, or she would know better. MH**

You're not as bad as you think, chap. GL

**Sleep, now. MH**

[No answer]

* * *

[The next day at noon] I confronted murderers on my own. GL

But this is making me as nervous as a nun in a strip club. GL

**Amusing comparison. MH**

**I assume you are talking of your feelings about giving your sister away. MH**

Yeah, he’s a decent enough bloke. GL

**I sense a ‘but’. MH**

Braggart. GL

**But...? MH**

But she’s my sister and I’ll have to murder him if he doesn’t take care of her properly. GL

And to top it all off, I was thrown into a date with one of my sister’s coworkers, so I can't keep a closer eye on the bloke. GL

**Only you would jump from talking about murdering your brother-in-law to having a date. MH**

**Should I be concerned? MH**

Can't a bloke scatter in peace? GL

**Of course you can, you usually do. MH**

Cute. You almost talk as if you knew me. GL

**[Delayed] Tell me more about your date. MH**

Her name is Lauren, she's a 34 year-old teacher and there's not much else I know about her yet. GL

**How truly exciting. MH**

Oi. She deals with 20 hyperactive 10 year-olds. One has to admire that. GL

**Sounds like dealings with the parliament. MH**

Work a lot with them yourself? GL

And sounds to me like everyone you must talk to. GL

**Do be careful with your feet as you walk down the aisle. MH**

**Anything else than a curvy body on her? MH**

Blond hair. I just said hello to her a few moments ago, haven't had the chance to chat her up and see what's with that bird. GL

**Do tell. MH**

Who knows? GL

**Indeed. MH**

Oh. My cue. Jenny whispering angrily to get the fuck in there. GL

Isn’t love wonderful? GL

**Absolutely. Good luck. MH**

I want to run away screaming. GL

**Now now, be brave, Detective Sargeant. MH**

[Much later] [Attach_Files: Vid_8726.mov]. GL _(Greg is gallantly offering his arm and smiling to his sister. She looks absolutely bright and breathtaking in her delicate white dress, with her pale pink bouquet in hand, they walk and exchange a few words the video won’t catch. They obviously have to bite back laughter and finally pass near the camera as a woman says softly ‘He looks like a nice prospect', barely audible and Greg gives his sister away, nodding politely at the groom and it ends with sighs and giggles at how the bride and groom look at each other)_

**One might think it is your own wedding instead that of your sister. MH**

You said because you didn't hear the vows. GL

**Pry tell. Who was filming it? MH**

Asked Lauren to film it. Was it too bad? GL

**Ah, the charming schoolteacher. MH**

**I wish you two the best of British. MH**

Ta, I guess. GL

**Quite welcome. MH**

**It does **prove my first assumption of you being easily impressed. MH****

Really? What does? GL

**You do know how a wedding usually takes to another. MH**

Yeah, you lost me. GL

**Unlike you she seems to have a clear vision for the both of you. MH**

? GL

**Watch the video, dear. MH**

[Later] Wow. GL

Yeah, no. GL

**She seemed rather convinced of herself. MH**

Well, she has to do better than a tight dress and a bit of humour to get to me. GL

**Some people might want to disagree. MH**

Nice of you to think so highly of me. I’m not that easy, Mycroft. GL

**Obviously. MH**

**Perhaps you shouldn’t condemn her before you even made an effort to know her better. MH**

**She's obviously already charmed. MH**

Well, I’m flattered, but this has honestly killed my interest. GL

**I am sorry to have it pointed out, then. MH**

I don’t want to be anyone’s trophy or toy. GL

**Perhaps she just genuinely likes you, however long she has known you. MH**

**People claim there is something like love at first sight. MH**

[Delayed] Fine. I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. GL

But only because I trust your judgement. GL

**I did not mean to impose. MH**

Mycroft, being a friend means speaking up when the other is in the dark too. GL

So far, you’re doing fantastic. No need to apologize. GL

**Very well. MH**

I’ll go dance with my new brother in-law. GL

**Do ask Lauren to make a video of that. MH**

I'll have you know I'm a brilliant dancer. GL

**I would never doubt you. MH**

Because I never disappoint, Mycroft. GL

Cheers to love and friendship. Have a good evening! GL

**That is a very impressive claim, indeed. MH**

**Enjoy your evening, Gregory. MH**

* * *

[The next morning] Why? GL

**I take it you enjoyed your night a little more than strictly called for. MH**

Being alive hurts. Why did you let me drink that last pint? GL

And the wine? GL

And the alcohol in general? GL

**That is a question you can only answer yourself. MH**

**Did you feel the need to overindulge? MH**

I was happy and people kept toasting with me and Lauren dared me. GL

The rest of the night is a blur of bad decisions and stealing food from the kitchen. GL

**I sense Lauren has more in her than you gave her credit for. MH**

Glad I gave some the chance to stay near, I'll just say that. GL

**Sounds promising. MH**

Yeah, I oficially asked her out. GL

Anyone that sees me that drunk singing to Beyoncé and still wants to snog me at the end of the night, deserves a chance. GL

**[Long delay] Beyoncé? MH**

Oh, no, shut up. I’m afraid that if I feel indignant, I’ll be sick. GL

**I recommend plenty of fluids and painkillers. MH**

You speak like a wise man. GL

**I am considered to be. MH**

If I ask you won't ellaborate on the matter, will you? GL

**I'm a very private person for all the proper reasons. MH**

You have all the important P's there. GL

Private, Prim and Proper. GL

**[No reply]**

How did you sleep, then? GL

**Well enough. MH**

Good, you have to be rested because I will have all day to annoy you. GL

**Dear lord, let this cup pass from me. MH**

Wish granted, have a good one. GL

**Do sleep. MH**

Mycroft. GL

**Gregory. MH**

[Erased: Tell me one thing, know-it-all. How do I exactly get over you? GL]

[No answer]

**I take it you are asleep again. MH**

**Well, I do hope you are waking up feeling much better. MH**

* * *

[That evening] What do you know? I was born again. GL

**Congratulations. MH**

Thank you, a true achievement. GL

Now I have to get dressed to impress. GL

**Ah, the date? MH**

Indeed. GL

**I thought you had lost your interest in her. MH**

Well, a clever bloke convinced me to give the girl a chance. GL

**It's only reasonable. I hope you have a good time, then. MH**

If she can hold a conversation, I'm sure we'll be fine. GL

And if she has a bit of spark about her, I think we'll end up even better. GL

**I'll let you to your devices. MH**

Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**[No answer]**

* * *

[The next morning] Well, that ended in an odd way. GL

**Good morning, Detective Sargeant. MH**

Aren't you formal this lovely morning. GL

**I am always formal. MH**

**Did the date not go as expected? MH**

Well, we had a few pints, talked a bit. GL

The poor girl is fresh out a long relationship and she isn't looking for anything. GL

So we just enjoyed a nice evening out. She just needed to release some frustrations. GL

Haven't done the walk of shame in quite a while. Always nice to remember how that goes. GL

**[No response]**

[Later] Busy, are you? GL

Conquering other countries? GL

Turning around on a chair with a cat on your lap and saluting Mr Bond? GL

[That night] Ignoring me? GL

Mycroft? GL

**[Later] My apologies, I am quite preoccupied. MH**

Oh, are you ok? GL

**Perfectly fine, thank you. MH**

Work then? GL

**Dinner. MH**

Oh. Am I interrupting something? GL

**Perhaps. MH**

[Delayed] Oh, apologies. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

 

[The next morning] Hello, Mike. GL

**[No reply]**

[That afternoon] I found the best pickle brand in England for tonight's match! GL

Will you be watching it? GL

**[No reply]**

So did your date wear you out enough to not be able to use your hands to text? GL

**Certainly. MH**

Ah, brill. Just lovely. GL

**[No reply]**

Going back to ignoring me now. GL

Don't worry I can hate him-

Shit, didn't mean to send that one. GL

**Hate him? MH**

**Whyever would you? MH**

Asking for the obvious. Don’t think you’re the kind to need synonyms to aid your language, mate. GL

But, cheers. Glad you found someone too. GL

I’ll ask you all about it tomorrow. GL

**You can’t be seriously still suffering from that ridiculous infatuation. MH**

Not really. Long texts for someone that should be focusing on someone else. GL

**Same thing I would say about your texts when you should be paying Lauren proper attention. MH**

[No answer]

**[Three hours later] Just for argument’s sake, it wasn’t a date. MH**

Too bad, I was trying to picture how big the bloke’s yacht would be. What was it then? GL

**Business. MH**

**I am not as superficial as you apparently make me out to be. MH**

I'm not saying you were attracted at him for the yacht or the helicopter. GL

I just pictured what your date would be like for a bit and probably ended up exagerating the image. GL

**Although his helicopter was quite impressive, to be sure. MH**

Why? Pictured him older than you too, probably in his late 30’s. GL

Great hair, great smile, great knowledge of the world and great body. GL

Everything great. GL

**He is actually in his late forties. MH**

Mature bloke your type. GL

**Liking has not much to do with it, I can assure you. MH**

**He can be quite charming, if he wants to. MH**

Couldn’t expect any less of someone that takes your attention. And what do you feel for him? GL

**Interest. MH**

[Delayed] That’s great for someone that ‘doesn’t indulge’. GL

Been after him for a while, have you? GL

**What in heaven’s name is wrong with you. MH**

Nothing. Being too curious for my own good, clearly. Think I’ll go out for a run! GL

Now that I have the energy I have to make the most of it. The lads invited me for a match tomorrow and I haven’t been playing so well. GL

I should get going right now. GL

Have a great evening, Mycroft. Keep hopes up, yeah? GL

**Do you not want to know who I had dinner with? MH**

Don’t think I can help you drink away a broken heart before I recover from the wedding. GL

Bloke with a helicopter is specific enough. Covers the demographic worthy of your presence, in the least. GL

**It hardly is in this day and age. MH**

Can’t text while running. GL

Later. GL

**I can assure you, you shall feel very stupid once you come around to reason. MH**

[About one in the morning] Why would I feel stupid? GL

I’m moving on, we should take advantage of it and double-date, really. GL

**I do not date. MH**

**Your reaction to this is honestly ridiculous. MH**

You said you hoped it was a date. That’s date-y enough. GL

I’m fine. GL

**I said no such thing! MH**

You said ‘perhaps’. GL

**To gauge your reaction. MH**

[Delayed] Why would you do that? GL

**Would you like to attempt asking me who it was, again? MH**

And give you the victory over my low powers of observation and control over my emotions? Sure, why not. GL

**I had dinner with the Prime Minister. MH**

Can’t say I can beat that. GL

'Minor position', was it? GL

**It still is. MH**

My nibs. Pull the other one, it’s got bells on. GL

Can’t say Lauren would be against a double date between us and the PM, honestly. GL

What a picture. GL

**For heaven’s sake, Gregory. MH**

If we dated, that is. We sort of came to terms we are better as friends, less alcohol in our systems. All frustrations aside. GL

**You mean you and Lauren. MH**

No, me and the Prime Minister. GL

Obviously. GL

**Of course. MH**

What? Think he wouldn’t? GL

**He is quite happily married, I daresay. MH**

[Delayed] When you toy with me, I burn dinner. GL

So stop it unless you want me to starve. GL

**I hadn’t been aware I had toyed with you. MH**

**I do beg your pardon. MH**

Yeah, well. Like I said. Getting over my ‘childish infatuation’. GL

**I had been under the impression that was already a thing of the past. MH**

It’s not something you turn on and off, Mycroft. GL

You forget about it in time, I’m doing my very best not to fuck up our friendship. GL

You just can't go around taunting me, Mycroft. GL

Because, believe it or not, it’s not just important to you in some way. GL

**I do so hate to repeat myself, but I feel the need arise to tell you that we’ve met once. MH**

**Barely that. MH**

Well, we could easily fix that if you decide to come out of your dungeon and share lunch with me one of these days. GL

**I don’t think David would like me seeing others. MH**

We can be discreet. He’d never think you’d be at the places I could take you. GL

**What places? MH**

Best moroccan cusine at a small place near the riverbank. GL

Surprisingly good brewery at Bromley that plays the right matches. GL

Best fish and chips hidden in a hole in the wall. GL

I can guarantee. GL

**He certainly would not expect to find me there. MH**

Nobody would and if anyone asks, it was a coincidence. GL

**There are no such things as coincidences. MH**

How often do you text with people you sort-of-met? GL

**Good point. MH**

I had never visited that bar before. See? Coincidence. GL

**How truly fascinating. MH**

I love it when you’re sarcastic. GL

Mind if I go burn a frozen dinner? GL

Have to eat something and go to sleep. Early match tomorrow. GL

**Best of luck for your match. MH**

Thanks, Mycroft. Best of luck with preventing nuclear warfare. GL

**Amusing, really. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shows them reacting to the irrational feeling of jealousy. As if it wasn't awkward enough to feel jealous of a person you see on everyday basis, it's only worse when it's about a person you've never met. Greg's as open about his own feelings as ever and Mycroft closes himself up because he knows that he would never make someone like Greg completely happy. Poor, confused kid doesn't know what he's in for.
> 
> I changed a few parts of this piece, because I was a bit out of sorts as RP-ing this with my lovely stranger, so I thought of making Greg more like... My Greg, if that makes sense. I hope you're enjoying this story so far and if E. Grey is out there, I want to thank her again for the possibility of making this piece with her, it was fantastic and I hope she's doing great. All my love to her and you <3


	6. Ninjas.

[The next day] (Attach_file: Vid_876478.mov) Basking in glory. GL _(Greg’s running in the field ‘Run you bastard!’ yells the man making the film, laughing. Dressed in sweatpants and wearing an old Manchester shirt that’s sticking to his skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat. A few men are yelling orders at each other and he runs kicking the ball to a mate before someone kicks him off his feet and the man that takes the ball makes it hit the net. Greg and his mates run to each other celebrating.)_

**A truly honourable win. MH**

Teamwork is the key. GL

**I have never understood the appeal in sport. MH**

**So much sweat and unsavoury insults meant to be a show of camaraderie. MH**

Well, it’s not for everyone. GL

I enjoy it quite a lot, spending some time with others. Trying to plan on a perfect attack to score. GL

The one who can run the longest in the back, the fastest near the goal. Passes to score. GL

**Yes, but why so much legwork if I can do that from the safe and clean confines of my desk? MH**

You are born for the post of Technical Director, then. GL

**Hardly. MH**

Think about it. Make the plans and make us run. GL

It is your style. GL

The intellectual work. GL

The mastermind. GL

The puppeteer. GL

The king in the shadows. GL

**That is quite enough, I think you have made your point. MH**

Are you sure? I have movie quotes too. GL

**Quite sure, thank you. MH**

Leave the gun, take the cannoli. GL

**The Godfather? MH**

So you are acquainted with pop culture. GL

**Faintly. MH**

I’m not surprised that you’re not the fieldwork type. GL

Sort of guessed as much. GL

**Guessed as much? MH**

Sorry. ‘Deduced’, was it? GL

**And how did you go about ‘deducing’ that? MH**

Well, the night at the bar gave me a good enough look, your reaction to contact when the bloke grabbed your arm and our interactions. GL

You have very taken care of hands, don’t look like the hands of someone that was ever subjected to intense manual works. You’re very pale, if you were out often enough you’d have a bit of sunburn. The way you walk and the precise movements talk of someone that prefers to go to the point of things. The way you talk too. GL

**Impressive, really. MH**

Then there’s the way in which you answered to touch. You looked hostile, you aren’t used to it and like you said, it’s by choice. You didn’t answer aggressively with your own body, you used your mind to tear him down. GL

You favour that, for everything. GL

And finally! Everytime I ask about what you’re doing you’re always doing things that you can do in a relaxed pose. GL

Sitting down, laying down. GL

**That’s quite enough of that, thank you. MH**

Oh, and you didn’t run from attackers. You walked away. GL

I thought that’s the thing that amused me the most at the moment. GL

I had to have your number. GL

**And you apparently got it. MH**

Your companion gave it to me. He’s a git, by the way. GL

Didn’t help you and tossed me your coat when I asked if he was giving it back. Gave me your number and left. GL

**He hardly was my companion. MH**

Well, your whatever-he-was was lucky that I have enough self restraint not to punch a bloke when I’m on duty. GL

**And why did you have the urge to punch him, Detective Sergeant? MH**

Because he acted like an arse, Mike. GL

**Sadly, that is nothing new. MH**

**I hope he did not insult you too much. MH**

Someone like that insults me by staying in the same room with me. GL

Either way, I got what I wanted. GL

**I am not quite sure if you bargained for what you actually got. MH**

I meant to get the brawlers behind bars and an excuse to talk to you. GL

Think I did pretty well. GL

**Well, if you think that. Everything’s well that ends well, isn’t it. MH**

Yeah, I didn’t do so well afterwards. Didn’t think you’d be so out of my league. GL

But, what do you know? I’m earning something better. GL

**I hadn’t been aware we were in different leagues. MH**

Well, we are. You’re this clever, ravishing redhead I’ll always have a weak spot for. GL

I’m that weird bloke that lives in your phone, finds creative ways to make you play online games with him and doesn’t know when to shut up. GL

So here I am! Sending you videos and annoying the fuck out of you whenever I can. Just because you’ll play along for some odd reason. GL

**You are also rather successful at what you do, rather fit, charming and quite the gentleman, if I might say so. MH**

[Delayed] I’m saving that text. GL

**Would you like to have it framed for your mantelpiece? MH**

A screencap and a screensaver will do. GL

**I could easily arrange for a heavily gilded frame. Eighteenth century. MH**

**We could give it the significance it never had. MH**

But, Mycroft! How often do you have anything good to say about anyone? GL

You should mark it on the calendar. GL

**Truly amusing. MH**

Not as much as it is to me, Mike. GL

Early morning tomorrow, I’ll be back on duty. Finally. GL

Text you later? GL

**Of course. MH**

Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**Sleep well, Gregory. MH**

Sleep as well, M. GL

**Don’t call me that. MH**

I’ll sleep on it. GL

**One can never know who is reading these messages, after all. MH**

I’ll sleep on it with a gun at hand. GL

**Wise decision. MH**

If you’re self assured enough, go to sleep. GL

**Is that an order? MH**

Friendly suggestion. Although I might remind you I am the one holding a gun. GL

**I am hardly intimidated by that. MH**

You don’t sleep enough. GL

**Neither do you. MH**

But I'm 'rather fit', you said it yourself. You'll remember me in your old years. GL

**Will I? There is a saying about this: I shall sleep whan I'm dead? MH**

Let's hope not soon, then. GL

**Does it matter? MH**

I'd miss you. GL

Off to sleep. GL

**I am too young to succumb to a heart disease attached to lack of sleep. MH**

**You will have to endure my company for a while longer. MH**

Endure, he says. Guess we’ll have a few more years ahread of us. GL

Happy month and a half of knowing each other. GL

**We shall see. MH**

No faith in my ability to get you to talk to me? GL

**So far, you have proven successful. MH**

I have a gift. GL

* * *

[Three days later] How are things on your end? GL

**Rather busy. MH**

**I hear you have a big case. MH**

Epic proportions. GL

**Rest before continuing. MH**

Text you later. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

[Attach_file: 10- Baby When The Sun Goes Down.mp3]. GL

**Busy. MH**

This can help. GL

* * *

[Two days later] So, don’t sweat. It was absolutely a coincidence. GL

I didn’t know she worked at Oxford and I just happened to be there for a case of a janitor. GL

**Oh, no. MH**

But I might’ve met your mum and I might be having lunch with her. GL

**Certainly not. MH**

I was weak! I tried saying no! GL

Think about it before you send spooks out to get me. GL

**There is nothing to think about. MH**

**Why in heaven’s name would you have lunch with my mother? MH**

I don’t know, she talked me into it. GL

I tried saying no and she gave me this look of abandonment. I couldn’t. GL

I’m pretty sure she’s playing with my mind. Help. GL

**Look of abandonment. MH**

Made me feel as if I was kicking a homeless puppy. GL

I just couldn’t. GL

**She is a mathematician, not a dog. MH**

I know, but you should’ve seen it… GL

**I have seen it. A thousand times. MH**

Well,if it helps. She’s being absolutely nice and not talking about you at all. GL

All about Sherlock. GL

**Of course it was. MH**

[Later] Wait. Are you calling her? GL  
  
Listen, it’s not that bad, really. GL  
  
We were just eating and I was just about to leave, either way. GL  
  
Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything. GL  
  
Come on, mate. It was just a coincidence and she wanted to thank me about what we did for Sherlock. GL  
  
**I would hate you if you were impolite to my mother. MH**  
  
[Delayed] Is it really just about that? GL

**Of course. Whyever else would I feel quite so affected about a complete stranger approaching my mother? MH**

Ok, let's not say things we might regret, yeah? Calm down. GL

**I am as calm as ever and you seem to be intruding into my life enough as it is. MH**

[No reply]

**You have been harassing me nonstop until I simply accepted your presence and now you are inviting my mother for lunch. MH**

You're so far off that you're flying into a new dimention. GL

**Oh, let's not say things we might regret, Detective Sargeant. MH**

Mycroft, stop now. GL

**Whyever should I? You seem to be doing quite well yourself by doing whatever you wish without my express consent. MH**

Ok. Brilliant. GL

**Is it? I fail to see whatever can be agreeable about having you invading my private life. MH**

Have I ever forced you to answer my questions? Is that why you felt compelled to get my new number? GL

Or that same distrust the very one you used when you asked for me to help you look for your brother? GL

**Yes, you were ever so accommodating when I asked you to do your job. MH**

I was on leave with a stab wound on my side pulling strings to help a friend. GL

**[No reply]**

Give me credit, Mycroft. I might not be able to recite Merriam-Webster, but I’m quite sure I’ve been taught good enough manners. GL

And SHE asked ME out for lunch, I tried to decline because I didn't want to piss you off and didn't find it in me. GL

What can I say? I have a soft spot for mums. Might be because I was raised by a single mother. GL

Don't think I trust you anymore than you trust me, I speak of silly things with you and play with you, but I am certainly not 'invading' or 'intruding'. GL

I don't trust you enough to do so, I know nothing about you, you could be a serial killer for all I know. GL

One thing I do know is that you were as disrespectful as you possibly can and insulted me from my manners to my ways. GL

If you don't want to text me again, FINE. But just sod off without being as rude as you just were. GL

**[Long delay] It is still uncalled for. MH**

**I find it highly inappropriate. MH**

Listen. She’s old enough to make her own decisions. What do you want me to do? GL

**Tell me everything she has told you, to start with. MH**

No. GL

**Excuse me? MH**

You know how to read if the past two months are anything to go by. GL

**Are you daring to threaten me? MH**

No, Mike. I wouldn't threaten or force you to do anything you don't want. GL

The case is wrapped up, I have to stay at the office tonight anyway. Why not having dinner with an acquaintance? GL

Don’t worry, I’ll try to keep my petty manners from noticing. GL

**[No reply]**

You are being an arse to me and your mum. In the very least apologize to her. GL

**Why should I apologise to her? MH**

She said you can be rude when angered and if I go by what you said to me, I'm guessing you were. GL

Apologize to your mum, then you can get rid of me like you so wanted. GL

**Don’t be ridiculous. MH**

[No reply]

**[Delayed] I obviously overreacted. MH**

You think? GL

**I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me. MH**

Bring those croc tears to your mum and if she forgives you, you’re fine with me. GL

**[Later] She already has forgiven me. MH**

Wasn’t that difficult, was it? GL

**It is my mother who we are speaking of. MH**

Patient lass. Good for you. GL

Gotta go to work. Talk to you later. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

[Early in the morning] [Greg Lestrade has invited you to play Poker Stars] It’s time… GL

**Absolutely not. MH**

Afraid this might be my game? GL

**I do not poker. MH**

Then I’d be your first? GL

**Funny, really. MH**

Come on, I’m feeling lucky. GL

**Absolutely not. MH**

Please? GL

I’ll forget all about being offended about what you said of my manners. GL

**[Mycroft has joined the game] You are being unnecessarily cruel. MH**

I knew you cared <3 GL

How has your day been? GL

**Long, as always. MH**

Cancelling the ninjas you had sent to kill me must’ve been complicated. GL

**Rather. MH**

[Delayed] Remind me to check my closets. GL

**Check your closets, dear. MH**

[Greg pulled his bet. 2nd round.] Tell them to make it quick and painless, love. I had a horrible day myself. GL

**I shall endeavour to remember that. MH**

You’re the best for a reason. GL

**I am hardly that. MH**

You know? I have something against the way you see yourself. Cut yourself some slack, mate. You’re just fine. GL

**I may be just fine, but certainly not the best. MH**

[Delayed] Good move. But mine is better. GL

[500 pounds for Greg Lestrade] Well, like I was saying, think about it. GL

You’re a 22 year-old, King’s College graduated student. You’re just starting your career. GL

You’re pure potential. GL

[Greg pulled his bet. 4th round] Give yourself a few years and you’ll be frighteningly up the ladder. GL

While the competition you have now, they probably won’t be much to fear at their age. GL

Time’s on your side. GL

**You are quite chatty when given the opportunity, aren’t you? MH**

[300 pounds for Greg Lestrade] I grew up with two women. Whatddya think? GL

**That actually explains quite a lot. MH**

I've been forced to watch Titanic or The Bridges of Madison too many times to stay mentally stable. GL

**Do tell. For their sake? MH**

Why else would anyone watch those movies? GL

**Like I said, it does make sense. MH**

Really? What does it explain? GL

**Never mind. MH**

For curiosity's sake. Promise not to be offended. GL

**Whyever should you be offended? MH**

[670 pounds for Greg Lestrade] Can’t count digital cards, can you? GL

**I do not plan to say anything offending about that. MH**

**One cannot help circumstances. MH**

By circumstance you mean... GL

**Your father's absence. MH**

Kindest way to say that. GL

He was a good bloke, but we weren’t what he wanted. GL

Think he’s living back in France. GL

[700 pounds earned by Mycroft Holmes] Damn. I knew I had to pull. GL

**You would be allowed to be harsher with your sire. MH**

Yet I prefer not to hold grudges any longer. GL

**Altruistic of you. MH**

Of an ill mannered bobby. GL

**I wouldn't dare say that. MH**

You did. GL

**And I apologized to everyone within a 30 feet radius from you, including yourself. MH**

**I haven't said I am sorry since I was 13 years old, that should count. MH**

One of these days, Mycroft. GL

**What exactly will happen one of these days, Gregory. MH**

**Empty threats do not impress me. MH**

I will stop trying to figure out how you do that. GL

And I’m not going to waste anymore of my life holding a grudge against anyone. GL

Even less when it’s so much easier to let go. GL

**How I do what, exactly? MH**

[Erased: Get under my skin so bloody much. GL]

[Delayed] Nothing. GL

**Of course. MH**

[Greg Lestrade pulls his bet. 9th round.] Nothing important, don’t worry. GL

**I hardly ever am. MH**

Bloody unfair. GL

[Greg retires. 1090 pounds vs 900. Greg Lestrade’s the winner.] Emergency. Got to go. GL

**Do try not to get shot or stabbed this time. MH**

Flattered you took the time to revise my history. Be back in one piece. GL

* * *

[A week and a half of no messages]

**Not to be rude, but I do hope you haven’t actually been shot. MH**

[No reply]

**I take that as a resounding yes. MH**

[Later] Not really. Been a bit busy. GL

Moved out of my old flat to be closer to the building where I take my courses. GL

**Of course. How stupid of me to be concerned. MH**

It’s been a bit difficult and the place is smaller. GL

You sound annoyed, aren’t you glad I’m perfectly fine? GL

**Of course I am. But ten days without correspondence are quite unheard of. MH**

**I was worried. MH**

[Delayed] I’m so moved I could hug you right now. GL

**Do shut up. MH**

It’s not like I’m always on the line with my job. It’s actually quite rare to be shot more than once in your whole career, you know? GL

Detecting isn’t as dangerous as you might think. GL

**I beg to differ if your previous texts were true to their story. MH**

Been watching telly while I wasn’t here to entretain you? Gave you all the wrong ideas. GL

[Later] I'm sorry? GL

**Just tell me you are all right and I shall oversee it. MH**

Yeah, I’m fine. My back hurts a bit but nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix. You? GL

**I find myself quite well. MH**

**Suffering a little under the season, but nothing that would not be expected. MH**

You’re sick? Bloody knew it would happen. GL

It’s all that ‘I sleep so very little and do not wish for the sun to touch me and hate the ever so annoying legwork’. GL

**I said nothing about a malady. MH**

You said ‘suffering under the season’. GL

**I see you are perfectly capable of quoting. MH**

If you talked like normal people I wouldn’t have to. GL

Missed the headaches you give me. GL

**Then we come to a full circle. However I'm perfectly fine. MH**

**[Erased: Why do you care? MH]**

**I had a difficult week. MH**

Well, you can tell me about it if it makes you feel better. GL

**It would be pleasent, but impossible. Apologies. MH**

Then talk to me about what you ate today. GL

**What? MH**

Don't you hate repetition? GL

**I need one when I fail to understand how someone's mind works. MH**

Is that your way of telling me you find me interesting? GL

**I thought you knew. MH**

I sensed there was something off when you said you worried about me. GL

**Well. MH**

Well. GL

What did you eat? GL

**Mediterranean salad and chicken breasts. MH**

Sounds delicious. GL

**Yes. How is your new tenement? MH**

Smaller but closer to work. It's enough for a single man of my age, I think. GL

[Attach_Files: Img_5267.png] Has this awful wallpaper that'll give me nightmares for at least a week. GL

**Dear God. MH**

I know. Flowers. Everywhere. GL

**Ghastly. MH**

Well, not all of us can afford a place in Belgravia with wooden floors and leather chairs. GL

Pipes and burbon. GL

**Is that how you imagine my house to be? I believe I shall disappoint you again. MH**

Didn't know I was invited to see. GL

**I think you already know the answer to that, Gregory. MH**

And I think it’s unfair that you don’t want to meet me. GL

What’s the worst that could happen? GL

**You could realize that I am not at all the person you think I am. MH**

Is that it? Because if it is I think tonight’s quite nice for a get together. Gl

**I have plans for tonight. MH**

How do you feel about shepherd's pie? GL

**Torn. MH**

We can work on another menú. Tomorrow? GL

**Gregory. MH**

Don’t Gregory me. You’re five years too young to do that. GL

**It is your name. MH**

Come on. I know you really want to say “sure! I’ll bring the wine”. GL

**I would never say something like that. MH**

What would you say? Just for the sake that I get your character right next time. GL

**I sense a trap. MH**

Impossible, I’m too handsome to be smart. GL

**Very nice try. MH**

Damn. I dedicate this attempt to the ninja in my closet. GL

**Have you been feeding the poor thing? MH**

Are you kidding me? He keeps stealing biscuits, the freeloader. GL

Messes my socks too. GL

**I hadn’t been aware you were keeping biscuits in your flat. MH**

You would know if you came to visit, you know? GL

**Entire boxes? MH**

Maybe. Shippings. GL

Mycroft. GL

**That is my name. MH**

Cute. I just wanted to make sure you see how ridiculous your excuse for not meeting me is. GL

**I think not having time is a well-founded reason. MH**

Valid point. GL

Make time someday, we could have a quick Lunch. GL

**You are very persistent. MH**

You are absolutely Impossible and don’t see me complaining about it. GL

**You do constantly. MH**

Nonesense, I’d never complain about you, dear. GL

**Of course not, how silly of me. MH**

Lunch someday, then? I don’t think I’m ready to share my scones with you, we’re not there yet . GL

**Perhaps someday. MH**

Good. GL

**I said someday. MH**

Better than never. GL

**Of course. MH**

I’m off to bed, starting classes Tomorrow and I’m exhausted. Moving a ninja from one flat to another is a bit taxing. GL

**Of course. Do get rest. MH**

You too, Mycroft. And don’t worry about me, yeah? I’m a big boy, can tie my shoelaces all by myself. GL

**I shall have your personal ninja help you, should the need arise despite your capabilities. MH**

I knew you cared. Go rest, dear. GL

See you around. GL

**[Later] By the way, ninjas are an invention of Asian theater, where the tradition dictates that everybody dressed entirely in black is invisible on the stage. A mysterious death was caused by someone who was ‘invisible’ to heighten the mystery. MH**

**There are no such things as ninja warriors. MH**

**They were just actors in a play. MH**

Fascinating. Now I’m worried about the bloke living in my closet. GL

**Perhaps he was just homeless. MH**

I’ll deal with him tomorrow. GL

**Do that. MH**

Text me later? GL

**I shall try to remember. MH**

Do that. Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**Sleep well, Gregory. MH**

* * *

**[A week later]** **I take it you are mad at me. MH**

Have you done something to make me mad? GL

**I was expected to text you, I endeavoured to remember. MH**

Well, you did. Didn’t you? GL

**A week after the fact. MH**

Listen. I didn’t expect a text sooner than this, honestly. I get it when you say you’re a busy man. Just text me whenever you can. GL

**Am I that predictable? MH**

A bit, or maybe I know what it feels like being too busy to have a per. How was your week? GL

**Taxing. MH**

[Attach_file: Img_67780.jpg] You caught me running here, look. GL _(Picture of a dirt path, a small forest growing ahead and a pond. Somewhere in the fields, a few miles from the city)_

Try and join me someday, the fresh air could do you some Good after a taxing week. GL

**I prefer running indoors. So no, thank you. MH**

You can sit around and be distracted. Think I saw benches around here somewhere. GL

**Sit around and wait for you to just happen by? MH**

For a change. GL

**I’d rather not. MH**

Well, me either. But I am drawn to you. GL

**Of course. MH**

Indeed. GL

**Apparently. MH**

Surely. GL

**Whatever are you trying to accomplish? MH**

Finishing my run. GL

**Then don’t let me keep you. MH**

[No answer]

**[Later] Have you perished on the trail? MH**

I wish, the dead have it easy. I was called in. GL

What are you up to? GL

**Work, as per usual. MH**

Too much wrong with the World or just enough to keep you up tonight. GL

Haven’t been able to sleep, lately and could use the company. GL

**Are classes not going well? MH**

Courses are going fine. GL

**Why the problems with sleep? MH**

Don't mind me. GL

**Do tell me. MH**

**I hate not knowing. MH**

It's personal, Mycroft. Just drop it. GL

**Is your mother faring well? MH**

Christ, mum's fine, Holmes. I said leave it. GL

**[Long delay] I see. MH**

You don't. GL

**You haven't been visiting the mental facility that held the woman from your first case. MH**

Bloody hell, are you spying on me? GL

**Mauve Green killed herself. MH**

Stop, Mycroft. If you don't do it for me, do it for respect and courtesy. GL

**[Long delay] My condolences. MH**

[That night] Yeah. ta. Her mind deserved some rest, seems she woke up from her state and remembered. GL

I’m just mourning, it'll pass. I'm sorry, I'm just tired. GL

**I never said I was staying awake for days. MH**

Really? I imagined you did, I blame you for my misunderstanding. GL

So cryptic all the time, your brother and your mum too. GL

**So they did talk about me. MH**

Sometimes and in riddles and when I’m too distracted to pay attention to the whole lot of what they’re saying. GL

**You make it sound as though you are frequently communicating with them. MH**

**Are you frequently communicating with my family? MH**

Your brother that gets in trouble, and then your parents have to pick him up so... They talk to me sometimes, when they find me. GL

Maybe two or three times. GL

Your brother on the other hand seems to be around London too much. GL

**Why do I not know about this? MH**

Maybe because you freaked out last time you were aware of me meeting your mum. GL

I don’t think I want to pull you down from that level of anxiety again. GL

**Charming. MH**

**It still alarms me. MH**

Shouldn't, it's just people being civil. GL

Well, except for your brother, but he hasn’t dared saying a thing about you since last time. GL

**I am sure he won’t be worse for wear because of it. MH**

I don’t care as long as he stops calling you names in my presence and stops insinuating things. GL

**Insinuating what things, exactly? MH**

Basically, that you’re full of it. GL

**And what exactly would ‘it’ be comprised of? MH**

Shit. GL

**Charming. MH**

Then you wonder why I scold him. GL

**How utterly gallant of you. MH**

Not really. GL

**Has it occurred to you that maybe Sherlock may be right? MH**

**As young as he is, he is very perceptive. MH**

I know he is, but he’s also a tyke with an aversion to power figures. GL

[Later] Why would he be right? GL

Mycroft? GL

Mike? GL

Not even to that? GL

Fantastic. The only family in London that manages to be mysterious about every bloody thing and I get to meet them all. GL

[Much later] Your mum only said that you look healthy. That’s all she said about you. EVER. GL

Sherlock on the other hand said you have many issues, despite your brilliance and you were basicaly a twat. I could've said that myself, to be honest. GL

And that you don’t do any kind of attachment. Then I’m pretty sure he found about 10 ways to call me an idiot. GL

My head is about to burst. GL

Not that you mind it. I'll just go back tu running, then. GL

[That night] Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know how Greg got Mycroft's number, there's also football and Mummy comes along. You! Yes, you, the person reading this. I love you :D
> 
> Ravenous Blues: Want to know what was going on behind the scene? Greg and mummy having lunch and being cute: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3757633


	7. Reluctance.

**[Two days later] I must apologise, I have been detained. MH**

[Greg Lestrade has invited you to play Angry Birds with Friends] Have I ever told you you have a /brilliant/ timing? GL

How have you been, Mike? GL

**I take it you're angry. MH**

You always think I'll be angry for the silliest of things. GL

**I will most definitely not play that vile game with you. MH**

Beside a phone waiting for something. Too tense to do much else. GL

**Why don’t you play it with my brother, I am sure the aggressive nature of this game would suit him well. MH**

It’s birdies smashing mean piggy’s houses, I’m sure this isn’t the type of game one would hear it was censored by the Parents Association. GL

Plus, you left me alone with my misery a few days ago. Play? GL

**I am almost certain there is a metaphor hidden somewhere in there, but I am far too appalled to actually analyze it. MH**

**Don’t make it sound as though I owe you that. MH**

Mycroft. Play the bloody game. GL

**[Mycroft Holmes has joined the game] Despicable. MH**

Missed you too. GL

You didn’t answer my question. How have you been? GL

**I have been better. MH**

Come on, keep your pecker up. GL

Want to sort of talk about omitting most details? GL

**I would rather not talk about it at all. MH**

You'd have to kill me if you did? GL

**Amusing really. You have too much imagination. MH**

I’d buy you a drink, but you know.. Work. GL

Haha. That was fantastic! You have to admit this game is bloody funny. GL

**I find it pointless. A complete waste of valuable time. MH**

You’re complaining a lot for playing with such vicious determination. GL

I’m much better, by the way. I was a bit worried about you, dunderhead, but it’s all better now. GL

**Why would you be worried about me? MH**

Because I’d miss your questions about natural human behavior if you were harmed in any way, obviously. GL

**I can take care of myself, there is no need to worry. MH**

I’m sure there isn’t, but you do know I’ll worry anyway, right? GL

**Of course. MH**

Good, now that we have it clear, I’ll take down this piggy’s castle. GL

**Do not forget your target. MH**

Coming back all bossy, I see. GL

**Merely reminding you of your duties. MH**

It’s fine, it’s five of us and as soon as— Scratch that. GL

[Greg Lestrade has left the game] Have to go, Mike. Kiss for good luck? GL

**Do take care. MH**

Awfully mean. Go rest for a day or five. GL

**Alas, no such luck. MH**

[No answer]

**[Erased: How could a kiss work to keep you safe? Particularly when I cannot possibly provide you with it. MH]**

* * *

[Next morning] It might seem crazy what I’m about to say. GL

Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break. GL

I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space. GL

With the air, like I don’t care baby by the way. GL

**What in heaven’s name are you talking about? MH**

**Are you drunk? MH**

Because I’m happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Sing along! GL

Tickety-boo, my friend. You're outdoing yourself with this narky attitude. GL

**I take it your are quoting a rather obnoxious song. MH**

Horses for courses, Mycroft. GL

Good morning to you too. I’m having breakfast, pancakes and coffee. What are you having? GL

**Good morning, Gregory. If you must know, oatcakes and tea. MH**

Sounds good. Reading the papers with a dark red robe on? GL

**Smoking from a tobacco pipe? MH**

Are you really? GL

**No, Gregory dear. I am already dressed at this hour. MH**

Sucks for both of us, then. I am also already up, been up all night actually. GL

**Poor soul. MH**

Worth it, though. We got a full confession. GL

I barely had time to go home, change clothes and stare wistfully at my bed for about ten seconds. GL

**I shall congratulate then. MH**

If you really want to congratulate me, share the oatcakes. GL

**They are rather bland. MH**

You can have some of mine too, although I might have gone too far with the syrup. GL

**No, thank you. I am off the sugar for the moment. MH**

Why? Are you diabetic? GL

**On a diet. MH**

[Delayed] Why? GL

**Why do you think people partake in diets? MH**

I know why. Just, why you? You’re so bloody tall and thin [Erased:, handsome as-]. GL

**Tall, perhaps. Thin most certainly not. MH**

**You are basing your observations on a blurry memory from a badly lit pub so many months ago. MH**

Then come here and prove me wrong. Still, I didn’t see you on the chubby side, honestly. GL

You’re perfectly fine. GL

**You sound like my mother. MH**

**Have you been talking to her again? MH**

Not since that time I came accross with her. Mathematician, is her? GL

**Yes, indeed. MH**

**And terribly overbearing. MH**

She’s good with numbers, then. GL

**That is usually the case with mathematicians. At least one hopes so. MH**

Well, she told me she’s actually making calculations that some physics needed at CERN. GL

She must be a bloody bullet with maths. GL

How precise do you think she is with numbers to work for CERN? GL

**Rather. MH**

You do realize that when someone like her tells you your weight is fine she might not just do it because she’s your mum, right? GL

Just saying. Have a pancake in my name, Mike, I have to get going to testify in a trial. GL

**My weight has nothing whatsoever to do with CERN. MH**

Have a good day, mate ;) remember to be as happy as a room without a roof. GL

If that ever makes sense. GL

**It doesn’t make any sense at all. MH**

[No answer]

**This song is appalling. MH**

[Later] Did you actually search for it? GL

**Of course I did. MH**

I’m touched. You actually give a shite for the nonesense I tell you. GL

I’ll try and sing more often to you. GL

**Please, don’t. MH**

**I beg you. MH**

**No more songs. MH**

But, Mycroft! Everybody deserves to be serenaded. GL

**That is hardly a serenade. MH**

I could sing Las Mananitas. GL

**I said no more songs. MH**

Come on, put colour in your life, Mycroft. GL

What music do you like? GL

**We have already talked about this, and you have insulted me for my tastes. MH**

I promise not to insult your refined tastes ever again. What’s your favourite composer? GL

**I never said it was classical music. MH**

'Composer' isn't an exclusive term to classical. GL

**I shall not be talking music with you, Detective Sergeant. MH**

**There will be no serenades and no songs. MH**

No serenades and no more songs, if you tell me what your favourite genre is. GL

**That is blackmail. MH**

Probably. Tell me or else. GL

I will drop dead if you tell me it's the Spice Girls and Lady Gaga. GL

**Goodness no. MH**

Eric Clapton? Elton John? The Beatles? Aerosmith? GL

The Ramones? Sex Pistols? GL

**Cole Porter. MH**

That’s very you, you know? Sinatra? GL

**Gershwin. MH**

Stylish and old-fashioned. Very you. GL

**You keep saying that. MH**

Because it is. GL

It all makes sense in the world now. GL

I enjoy all kinds of music, but I honestly prefer soul and blues. Perhaps some punk to remember the old days. GL

**Why would it make sense? MH**

Because ‘you're bringing me in'. Extended chorus. GL

**How very amusing. MH**

‘Smile once more like you mean it’, Mike. GL

**I thought we were quite over that by now. MH**

‘You’re never over’. GL

**Gregory. MH**

Mycroft? GL

**Stop. MH**

Ok, but ‘don’t put baby in a corner’. GL

**Would you like me to call you baby? MH**

In a private setting you can callme whatever you want. GL

**Absolutely not. MH**

Stomp all over my dreams, why don't you. GL

 **Why, since you ask so nicely. MH**  

I know deep down you love and care for them. GL

**Why would I? They’re hardly of any significance at all. MH**

[No answer]

**[Later] I apologize, that was out of line. MH**

[No answer]

**Would you kindly forgive me for that rash comment? MH**

[No answer]

[Much later] … Are you? GL

Really sorry. GL

**Did you sulk until now? MH**

Answer the question. GL

**Of course I am. MH**

Well, then you’re unnecessarily forgiven. GL

Guess who’s phone ran out of battery. GL

**I see. MH**

I knew you cared. GL

**I don't care at all. MH**

Keep telling yourself that, I’m saving another screencap of all that. GL

**It would be very easy to hack into your phone, I hope you are aware of the fact. MH**

Funny, hacking into a copper's phone just because he dares to think you’re absolutely endearing. GL

**Perfectly valid reason. MH**

Perhaps if you-

[An hour later] Done? I seriously hope you didn’t touch my contacts. GL

**Perhaps. MH**

Not funny. GL

**Whyever not? MH**

Who did you move around? GL

**Wouldn’t you like to know. MH**

You do know I’ll hate you later, don’t you? GL

**[No answer]**

Clever clogs, let's see what you've done. GL

* * *

[The next day] Oh, haha. You changed my contacts names. GL

**I can assure you, I have done no such thing. MH**

Then why was I called by ‘Mum’ and it happened to be my boss? GL

I’ll never hear the end of it now. GL

**Quid pro quo. MH**

Latin for ‘I’m pure evil', is it now? GL

**An eye for an eye. MH**

I know. Come on, I didn’t even take the screencap. And you erased all of our convesrastions. GL

**Serves you right. MH**

Mean. It was just an innocent recollection of our acquaintance. GL

**Your memory shall suffice. MH**

I have a lot in my mind to have you pissing around my phone. GL

Who are you, by the way? GL

What am I doing here? GL

Where is my house? GL

**Amusing, really. MH**

I would know all this if I had a guide. GL

A whatsapp conversation maybe. GL

Won’t be amusing when I’m lost in the streets. GL

**You are being ridiculous. MH**

Fine, but don’t ever do that again, Mycroft. I mean it. GL

It’s a serious violation to an officer’s privacy and you could go to jail for hacking. GL

**Perhaps our conversations need to remain secret. MH**

**There is always the danger of being detected. We couldn’t have that. MH**

Is that you telling me you’re scared that Sherlock steals my phone again? GL

**Sherlock, the secret service. Who cares. MH**

Fine, I’ll erase our conversations regularly. Just don’t ever hack my phone again. GL

**Why? Are you afraid I might see those nude pictures you keep to yourself? MH**

Wishful thinking? I don’t keep nude pics of myself. GL

**Interesting. MH**

**Makes one wonder who are those from, then. The head is cut off, curiously enough. MH**

? GL

[Later] I think I have an idea, phone isn’t mine. GL

**Ah, the incident with your last phone, of course. MH**

Dear God, I didn’t even see these. GL

Nice body, though. GL

But definitely not mine, not a blonde down there and I have a tattoo on my upper back. GL

Don’t even, I was a berk as a teenager. GL

**A tattoo, of course. MH**

Yes, like I said. Don’t even. GL

However, I know who is that. A Constable, nice kid, around your age. GL

Obviously not clever enough to erase these before selling me his old phone. GL

**Charming. MH**

I can give you his phone number of you’re interested in a piece of that. GL

**I think I shall pass. MH**

I’ll go ahead and figure out how to erase that. GL

Maybe give the kid a warning. GL

**You would do well to. MH**

How many cases of ‘leaks’ have lead to murder/suicide situations? For Christ's sake. GL

Erased. I’ll have a word with the kid. Talk to me whenever? GL

**Whenever is not a precise time. MH**

It’s a ‘surprise me’ time. GL

**I shall certainly endeavor to surprise you. MH**

Considering you always do, try not to give me a heart attack. GL

* * *

[The next day] Hiya, sunshine. GL

[That night] You won't believe what I found today!! Bet you can guess. GL 

* * *

[The following night] Please, God. Make Arsenal win. GL

* * *

[The next day] Beautiful weather, don't you agree? GL

[That evening]  Going out for a jog, it'd be nice to know if you're still alive.. GL 

* * *

**[Four days later] Surprise. MH**

Mycroft! Where have you been? How have you been? What colour is the sky? Why is the grass green? GL

**I am quite certain you are not experiencing a heart attack, but I am undecided about a stroke. MH**

I think I’ll make it. I missed you, Mike, how are you? GL

**Quite well. MH**

What have you been up to? GL

**Various things. MH**

Sounds like a holiday. GL

I an inhospitable place. With sharks. And mine fields. GL

**Yes, quite relaxing, indeed. MH**

Lovely, was our boyfriend there? GL

**Ours? MH**

**You must be mistaken, he’s only mine. MH**

**I do not share. MH**

Hope his wife knows that. GL

I was meaning to text you. Your brother, he’s been... Clingingly bored. GL

**My apologies. MH**

Aye, not as sorry as I am. He sort of followed me home. GL

**That is unacceptable. MH**

**Why have I not been informed of this? MH**

Well, it’s fine for a bit. But by the fifth time a kid calls you an idiot it stops being funny. GL

Your father usually picks him up. GL

**Oh, dear. I hope he isn’t too much of a bother. MH**

Nah, just a bit of a handful. Thinks he owns my kitchen, put three bags of dirt in my oven. GL

An ‘experiment’ he calls it. GL

I think you’re my favorite Holmes brother thus far. GL

As endearing as seeing him all pissed off by us not seeing a folded napkin in the crimescene photos. GL

You’re more diplomatic about our general stupidity. GL

**Have you shown him crimescene photographs? MH**

Well. There's a difference between 'showing' and 'him taking them from the backseat of my car', right? GL

**Gregory! MH**

I may have given him a few cold cases, after consulting with my boss. GL

**You must be joking. MH**

**You have opened a Pandora’s box. MH**

Funny, thought I had opened that one a few months ago. GL

**Gregory, my brother knows no self-restraint. MH**

**I do. MH**

Well, hate to burst your bubble, but sometimes you don’t either. GL

He’s doing a terrific job, just so you know. Keeping himself clean in order to work with us. GL

And he seems calmer, so I guess it's a sign that this is a good start. GL

**My brother was using again? MH**

Shit. GL

**What did he take? MH**

Don’t panic. GL

**Do you know who was supplying him? MH**

**How do you know this? MH**

Calm down, will you? GL

I worked for vice for the longest two years of my life, Mycroft. I know when a bloke's off his skull with something. GL

I took care of the provider and if you want to help him, make him move from Montague Street. Bad company there. GL

And he smoked cigarettes like a bloody chimney, that much you must know. GL

**He is twenty years old, Detective Sargeant. MH**

**What company? MH**

Doesn’t matter, Mike. GL

**Of course it matters. MH**

**There is little I wouldn't do for my brother, if you can will yourself to understand that. MH**

**I have walked a greater length than yourself to keep him clean and you must see how betrayed and blinded I was by mummy's chattery that I did not even suspect that he was back into drugs. MH**

**And if it wasn't embarrassing enough, a complete stranger to me knows of his state. MH**

Are you done? GL

**[Delayed] Quite. My apologies. MH**

Don’t apologize, you're just a bit shocked. It's normal. GL

Listen, don't contact him, it will only make Sherlock lose it and distrust me as well. GL

Just let me take care of things and work with what you have now. GL

If the alternative to this is this brilliant bloke being on the streets. GL

I honestly prefer to have him at mine making a mess of my kitchen table with cooked dirt cakes or whatever. Jesus. GL

He takes child’s play to a whole new level, doesn’t he? GL

**You don’t owe him anything. MH**

**Send him home, you are not his pet. MH**

I’m not anyone’s pet, but I was a lost teen once. GL

Trust me just this once, Mycroft. Yeah? GL

**This is my brother we’re talking about. I may be worse in my ways but he is a dangerous acquaintance. MH**

I know. But I also know you’d do this for me if I needed it… Sans the mud cakes. GL

Tell you what, I’ll text you as soon as he's left my flat, ok? GL

**Yes. Fine. MH**

[No answer]

**[Two hours later] Has he still not left? MH**

_**You tell me. SH** _

_**Graham is taking a shower, foolishly leaving his phone out here. SH** _

_**Your new boyfriend likes to yell too much. SH** _

**Sherlock, you will leave this phone and return to your own flat at once. MH**

_**As soon as I make sure that this new  acquaintance of yours isn't breaking your resolve after what happened with Martin. SH** _

_**Why do you continue to text him if you’re so awfully busy, fatcroft? SH** _

_**Has this particularly idiotic goldfish captured your attention for some reason? SH** _

**It is hardly any of your business. MH**

**Now leave the phone. MH**

_**Come on, Mycroft. It’s absolutely obvious. SH** _

_**I have been living under the same roof with you enough time as to see when you’re pining after someone. SH** _

**I am not doing such thing, we’ve had dire topics to talk about. MH**

_**You are a homosexual man, out of the closet for years and Gary's absolutely enticed with you. SH** _

_**Martin must have made a worse mess of you than I suspected if you are not pouncing on the possibility. SH** _

**My sexuality does not determine my apetite, Sherlock. I can not be attracted to some men. MH**

**And one way or another, I believe we should be talking about larger issues. MH**

_**Your bouncing weight? SH** _

**Your drug use.** **Or your misuse of Gregory's flat. MH**

_**It was merely a bit of dried mud from the riverbank, nothing a sweeper cannot fix and certainly not as interesting as your mutual attraction. SH** _

_**I thought you incapable of feeling, you must see why. SH** _

_**I wonder what would happen if I were to tell him that you will never be able to correspond and perhaps convince him to take time and space away from you. SH** _

_**How would you react to his absence? SH** _

**Only if you wish to be carted off to an university in the colonies for the reminder of your education. MH**

**By the by, brother mine, his name is Gregory, not Graham or Gary. MH**

_**Apologies, brother dear. I hope Gregory sees his mistake before you decide to either hurt him with your innate paranoia or act upon your interest. SH** _

_**He does deserve better. SH** _

_**Goodbye, Mycrobe. Your love object is out of the shower and I have texts to erase. SH** _

**How dare you? MH**

[Much later] So, don’t sweat. Take some tea, calm those raw nerves to live a long life. GL

So he stayed a bit more than I thought. Apparently your mum and dad were a bit too busy to come pick him up earlier and sent a cab. GL

He just left. GL

And he cleaned the kitchen. GL

**I know all that. MH**

Well, you’re better than I thought then. GL

**Or perhaps I do communicate with my family. MH**

By deductive telepathy, of course. GL

I’m just joking, sorry. GL

**We are all in possession of a phone, you know. MH**

So you do visit the 21st century sometimes. GL

**How do you think you communicate with me? MH**

The power of our friendship? GL

**I must be a unicorn, then. MH**

If I take a screencap of that you’ll burn the very core of my phone’s microchip, won’t you? GL

**It shall explode in your very hand. MH**

It’s still terribly amusing. GL

**Did Sherlock clean your kitchen? MH**

He did. Even if it was a bit of a botch job, the intention was there. GL

**Very well. MH**

[Long delay] Curiosity struck. Sherlock told me you hate texting. GL

**With a passion. MH**

Yet you haven’t complained to me. GL

**I complained plenty when you started to harass me via text. MH**

Ah, yet you kept answering after that. GL

**Did I have another choice? MH**

**You were rather adamant. MH**

Still won’t apologize for that. GL

Admit it, you like our conversations. GL

**Not as much as you apparently think. MH**

Mean. GL

**Realistic. MH**

Can’t be that bad if you haven’t blocked me. GL

**I am not that impolite. MH**

So it’s just politeness that bind us? GL

**What else did you think it was? MH**

**You have intruded my life in spite of my repeated complaints and request for you to leave me alone. Even insisted in maintaining a communication and acting familiat with a stranger. MH**

**That isn't only foolish and unwise, but also terribly stupid on your part. MH**

**I am not fond of having my privacy raided. Thank you. MH**

[Long delay] I'm sorry, then. For not taking a hint, I thought being grumpy was in your nature. GL

**It is not. You hardly know me. MH**

[Long delay] Lovely meeting you, though. GL

**You shall find much better company. MH**

As fun to have a banter with as you, probably never. GL

How sad, Mike. Have met you just once and feels like earth is shattering just at the idea of leaving you alone. GL

**Don’t be melodramatic. MH**

**You hardly know me. MH**

I know you enough. GL

Have a good one, Mike. GL

**Take care, Detective Sergeant. MH**

[No answer]

[Mycroft Holmes. Delete contact?]

[Yes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was awful to write. There are bits and pieces I did again in order to improve the characters but it's mostly done to a tee of what my co-write and I did. It's the chapterin which Mycroft learns not to simply assume he's a fortress and perhaps losing Greg will teach him a lesson. Will they find each other? Will they lose each other for too many years? How would they react? Well, Sherlock's certainly curious.


	8. Silence.

_**[** **At Christmas dinner] You are deteriorating. SH** _

_**All over that chair. Mummy rather likes that chair. SH** _

_**Don’t talk to me. Text. She shall notice otherwise. SH** _

_****I am most certainly not deteriorating. MH** ** _

_**My apologies. I did not know he would react that way to my news of you being heartless. SH** _

**Stop. MH**

_**Fine. SH** _

_**[Later] You are. SH** _

**I said leave it, Sherlock. MH**

_**That look in your face is offputting, even father has noticed it! SH** _

_**He humiliated you with ‘the talk’, did he not? SH** _

_**Mycroft! SH** _

_**You are unresponsive, I’m tempted to take your pulse. SH** _

_**Text him. SH**_

**I have no idea what you are talking about. MH**

_**Gilbert, of course. I took a victims’ trash bin into his house and he simply said ‘just not on the couch’. SH** _

**It has been a month already. MH**

**I am quite certain a man such as him has found distraction in others. MH**

**He has possibly been overworked. MH**

_**Lestrade does have a way with people, but even if one of his constables is profusely atempting to get his attention and the coffee shop ownter has his eye set on him, he is not responding. SH** _

**You fail to make a point. MH**

**_It has come accross clearly enough if your micro-expressions are anything to go by. SH_  
**

**Apologies, I have an exhasperating charge observing me for some reason. MH**

_**His mother passed away. SH** _

**[No reply]**

_**I thought that in these situations one should be surrounded by friends and loved ones. SH** _

_**Are you revising his file? SH** _

_**[Long delay] Quite done? SH** _

**Are you? MH**

_**Certainly not. SH** _

****Sherlock, for the last time, stop. MH** **

_**Explain your behaviour to me and I shall stop. SH** _

**Why? MH**

_**You are in rare form. SH** _

**You do not understand a great many things. MH**

**Most of all not to meddle in things that are no concern of yours. MH**

_**It was an experiment. SH** _

_**And the reaction of both parties, as interesting it is, it has bored me and affected my work. SH** _

**People are not experiment subjects, Sherlock. MH**

**No matter how dull you find them. MH**

_**I would beg to differ. SH** _

_**Why does it matter? You claim you are fine and Lestrade has merely grown a bit greyer. SH** _

_**What catches my eye is that change. What caused it? I cannot grasp the true problem, could it be he actually felt more than a simple attraction towards you? SH** _

_**How foolish. Much like walking into the lion's den. SH** _

**For heaven’s sake, would you just shut up. MH**

_**Tell me why, Mycroft. SH** _

**Because you destroy everything that has ever been dear to me with your petty experiments and your inability to understand even the simplest of emotions. Just leave me be. MH**

_**Oh, of course. You felt for him, didn’t you? You still do. SH** _

_**Ironic coming from the man that taught me not to let anyone near. SH** _

_**And I didn’t destroy your old toys, I improved them. SH** _

_**[Attach_file: Contact... Greg Lestrade] That is his number, you were probably stupid enough to erase it. Text him. SH**_

**Just shut up, you ignorant little fool. How much of an idiot are you that you assume I felt anything for him. Was that it? Were you jealous? Are you glad to have your new toy all to yourself? MH**

_**You’re experiencing withdrawal. I've had my fun with you both already. SH** _

_**[Later] That was uncalled for. SH** _

_**You hit me hard. SH** _

**You’ve had worse, I am sure. MH**

_**Yes, actually. Didn’t even make me bleed properly. Text him. SH** _

**I am not talking to you anymore. MH**

_**Fine. I honestly do not even care. SH** _

* * *

_ [Two months later] Hello, dear. Will you be coming home this weekend? -Mummy _

**I am quite busy at the moment, mummy. MH**

_ Oh, but you have been busy for the past two months. -Mummy _

**Work usually tends to be that way. MH**

_ I’m worried, is all. You know, dear? You have been a bit distant this past three months, two days and fifteen hours, has something happened? -Mummy _

_ And don’t tell me it hasn’t, you know I know you and I’m only asking out of politeness. -Mummy _

**Then I am declining to answer out of politeness. MH**

_ No such thing. What are you afraid of, dear? You can tell mummy. -Mummy _

**What would make you think I was afraid? MH**

_ Many things, dear. -Mummy_

**Do tell. MH**

__Remember I am your mother. -Mummy_   _

_ You know, I remember five months ago, that I caught you researching on football. -Mummy _

_ It reminded me on the time when I met your father. He clearly liked a woman that could cook, so I had to memorize recipies for almost a week and I had a day of practice. -Mummy _

_ He still believes I have always known how to cook. -Mummy _

_ The things one does for love are quite impressive and t_ _ he things we hide and deny ourselves of, are sometimes a great loss. -Mummy _

_ Try to remember I’m not as simple minded and that I know you could die at the end of a gun today or tomorrow. -Mummy _

_ Do live without regrets. -Mummy _

**It was merely a silly infatuation. MH**

**There is no need for quite such a sermon. MH**

_ Dear, in the way we think things, nothing is really silly. -Mummy _

_ Everything is just a small number that changes an equation and a result that decides on nature’s behavior. -Mummy _

_ You know better than underestimating yourself, dear. -Mummy _

**I think I can handle myself very well, mummy. MH**

**I will ask you the same I have asked Sherlock. MH**

**Although I shall be infinitely more polite about it. MH**

**Please, do keep from interfering. MH**

_ On one condition. -Mummy _

**I shall not text him. MH**

_ But you will invite him for Easter once this silly misunderstanding is over. -Mummy _

_ I can tell you have fifteen no, but sixteen messages to him saved to draft, am I correct? -Mummy _

**[No reply]**

_I want you to be as happy as you can be, Micky. -Mummy_

_ I should go, your father is rather enthusiastic about his experiments with the roses soil. -Mummy _

* * *

**[A week later] I have always wondered. On what drives someone like yourself to lower your intellect merely because of father. MH**

_ Have you reached any conclusions, my love? -Mummy _

**If it was solely a neurochemical reaction, it would have died a long time ago. You wouldn't let him slow you down like he does. MH**

_ He doesn't, Mikey. If anything, I feel I'm brighter when he's near. Mummy_

**How? MH**

_Easy enough. I have my intellect and my projects, but I do need rest. -Mummy_

_ Your father, with his ability at the piano and his mumbling, his willingness to love me in spite of everything. He's my peace. -Mummy _

**I see. MH**

_ What do you see? -Mummy _

**I let someone get near and much like I predicted once they were driven away I felt an averse sensation to it. MH**

**Hence I should be able to concentrate better without the hindrance of keeping company. MH**

_Oh, love. Sherrinford would've hated what you want to become. -Mummy _

**[Erased: That was unc-]**

**[Erased: I'm at loss-]**

**[Erased: I know tha-]**

**He has better reasons to resent me. MH**

_ He loved you. He wouldn't want you to become cold hearted in your grief. -Mummy _

**Stop. MH**

**Please, mother. MH**

_ Perhaps you could talk about it with Greg. He seems like a nice man, requires a good listener. -Mummy _

**Dear me, mummy. You seem obsessed with the idea of us meeting. MH**

_ And it seems to me you wouldn't be talking about this if it wasn't affecting you. -Mummy _

**[No reply]**

_ You seem to need a bit of rest. -Mummy _

**Impossible. There's no rest for the wicked, mother. MH**

_ Good, because I raised a clever young man that can keep himself out of that category. -Mummy _

**Perhaps he would've been that clever, or more colourful while trying. He was handsome as well, perhaps more fitting for the Sargeant. MH**

_ You won't hear me if I tell you you're the most handsome young man I've seen after your father. -Mummy _

_ So I will just ask you to give him a chance to prove you wrong, dearest son of mine. -Mummy _

**[Later] He's wasting his time, in the best of cases it could work and he would simply get frustrated with me. MH**

**His very life could be endangered. MH**

_ I insist. Give him a choice and if he chooses to stay, hold him dearly to your heart. -Mummy_

_He can become that one person in your surroundings that doesn't mean any harm. -Mummy _

**[Delayed] He does not have to mean it to perform it. MH**

_I believe he is easy enough to read, so tell me. Would he? -Mummy_  


**[Long delay] Good evening, mummy. MH**

_ Good evening, dear. I love you too. -Mummy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *radio silence*
> 
> Stale mate: What happened with Greg? See here :D http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748402


	9. Mourn.

**[Two days later] I know this comes far too late, but I would feel terrible not to extend my condolences for your loss. MH**

[Later that day] Ta. GL

**[Erased: How are you faring-]**

**[Erased: Did she suff-]**

**How are you faring these days? MH**

I dunno. Do you care? GL

**I would not ask if I didn't. MH**

I'm fine. GL

Coping and not falling into a depressive hole I can hardly drag myself out of. GL

**[Delayed] I see. MH**

If you must know I miss her, Mycroft. Every day. GL

Her and her eternal ramblings, bad jokes and her laughter, when everything was going so terribly bad. GL

And her strength to make me go on and her bloody awful coffee. I miss her. GL

[Erased: And I fucking missed you, you daft tit. GL]

Better? GL

**You tell me. MH**

A bit. What brought you back? GL

**Does it matter? MH**

It does when you tell a bloke you don't give a shite and make a dog's dinner out of a friendsip, yeah. GL

**[Delayed] Perhaps my contacting you was a mistake. MH**

Rubbish. Bloody buttoned up tosser, if I've ever met one. GL

How have you been? GL

**Well enough. MH**

**[Later] My mother would like me to invite you for Easter. MH**

That makes a lot of sense. GL

**Does it? MH**

Not really. GL

**It completely eludes me. MH**

I know. GL

**Very well. MH**

**Will you come? MH**

I'd hate to intrude, best if I don't. GL

**You are not, you are being invited. MH**

Mycroft, we aren't in the best of terms to have to see each other for an entire meal. GL

**[Delayed] I know, luckily I shan't be in attendance. so you can enjoy their company while your sister's out of town with her newformed family. MH**

[Long delay] Really, stop bloody spying on me. GL

**I don't do such thing. MH**

**We have a customary brunch Easter Sunday. MH**

**I have work to do. MH**

I won’t be going, spend it with your family, Mycroft. GL

**My mother would be very disappointed. MH**

Well, I’m sure she will be far more disappointed if her son isn’t there because I am. GL

**I never said I was avoiding you. MH**

Do tell. Because I thought that was the sole thing you did. GL

**Believe it or not, I do not live to avoid crossing your path and I would personally do not mind to meet you. MH**

Really? GL

**It would be inconsequential. MH**

You're such an impossible git, smarty pants. GL

**How am I being impossible? MH**

Fucking fine. Just tell me time and place. GL

I’ll even bring an egg for the tyke. GL

**I would hate it if you were to aggravate him. MH**

It would be blasted karma, sunshine. GL

**Can you call me by my name? MH**

Can you tell me why you're back? GL

**I did, my mother sent a message through me. MH**

**My brother has been unbearable about you and even my assistant is thinking I am having an averse reaction to a personal matter. MH**

**What other explaination will you have me tell you? MH**

You do owe me a bloody explaination when you are an absolute tit about everything I do and say and then you call me your friend. GL

Decide, want to have me around or not? GL

**[No reply]**

Brilliant, then. That's it. Lose my number. GL

**I missed you. MH**

Great. I missed you too. GL

And, yeah, Sherlock's been unbelievably unbearable these past few months. GL

**Indeed. MH**

**My dealings with my brother have been turned down to a minimum for the past months. MH**

Then it’s your fault I had to deal with him a bit more. GL

**Don’t be silly. MH**

Impossible, he’s worked me to my last nerve and you’re telling me you missed me, I’m bloody entitled to be silly. GL

I'll be at highness mercy if he doesn't stop bringing shite into my flat. GL

When's that lunch, then? GL

**Easter Sunday, eleven. MH**

**Don’t be late, do wear something appropriate. MH**

Yes, sir. GL

Sleep well, sir. With the angels, sir. GL

**Don’t be smart. MH**

Do I have to promise? GL

**Of course. MH**

I’ll be that less fun if I am. GL

**Just so. MH**

Missed me too, then. Haven’t you? GL

**Not at all. MH**

Not what you said earlier. GL

**People are known to say the stupidest things when high on emotion. MH**

Yeah, well. I’ll be the stupidest thing you’ve known. GL

**I do not require of you to be stupid. MH**

Less clever mouthed, then? GL

**Just be yourself. MH**

You’re in trouble. GL

**I beg pardon? MH**

You asked me to be myself. Why so nervous? GL

**My parents already know you, and my brother knows you far better than anyone of us would wish. MH**

Yeah, well, you’re the one left to meet. Then, what’s got you so worried? GL

**Nothing at all. MH**

Come on, Mycroft. You know me. GL

Nothing new under the sun. GL

**I would quite disagree. MH**

How so? GL

**I would not have kept up a conversation with you for so many months had I not found you somewhat interesting. MH**

Well, I’m ‘interesting’ now. GL

**That is what I said. MH**

And charming. You did say it a lot of months back. GL

**I remember. MH**

Of course you do, you know everything and have it stored away in that head of yours. GL

Just how much do I have to take care of myself with the information you have on me in there? GL

**Just behave like a good citizen, and you never shall find out. MH**

I’m the very example of a good citizen, should be fine. GL

**My mother shall be devastated should you not come. MH**

I’ll be there. Will you? GL

**We shall see. MH**

If I promise to stay off your hair? GL

You’ll have a clear path to sulk. GL

**I do not sulk. MH**

Introspect, then. GL

**Let’s just not mention it again. MH**

Yes sir. GL

**And that too. MH**

Anything you want. GL

**Thank you. MH**

Not at all, thank you for giving me the time and I’m sorry I’ve been absent, promise not to do it again. GL

**You have been through hardships. Grieving for a parent is no trifle. MH**

I had my sister, friends and colleagues. Who did you have? GL

**[Delayed] I take it I have not been a very good friend. MH**

Well, considering that I erased your number, I haven’t been a good one either. GL

Plus it was for the best, I was rather angry at her passing. GL

**I am not very good at being friends, I realise that. MH**

**But I know that I should have been there. MH**

**As a good friend. MH**

Yeah, well. You weren’t and I wouldn’t have let you. GL

Still, I busied myself with my work and my courses. GL

And Sherlock did a fantastic job distracting me too. GL

He was extra gitty. GL

**Did he tell you I hit him? MH**

[Delayed] Was that you? GL

He told me he had a street brawl. GL

**He would. MH**

Nice work you did on him, unlike you though. GL

I thought your fights were, you know, mental fights. GL

**They usually are. MH**

Piss you off that much, did he? GL

**Quite. MH**

Haha. Impressive, what did he do to you? Move all your furniture an inch to the left? GL

**It wasn’t quite so forward. MH**

**More along the lines of psychoterror. MH**

Ah, toyed with your fragile state of mind? Pushed you off your rocker? GL

**The state of my mind is hardly fragile, Gregory. MH**

Anything you say, Mike. GL

By the way, if you really feel sorry about not being there for me, could always give me a little something. GL

**Are you demanding things of me, now? MH**

Not demanding, proposing. GL

**Oh dear. MH**

In your dreams. GL

The proposal is: You playing internet games with me without complaining and fighting the inevitable. GL

Or.. Cookies. GL

You can even choose. GL

**I will not bake for you. MH**

Come on, I see your potential. Chocolate chips are my favourites and chocolate with orange. GL

As informative data. GL

**No baking. MH**

You’re still as mean and chilly as ever, I see. GL

**Some things never change. MH**

Good thing I’m fond of the way you are. GL

Got to go, it’s really great to hear of you, lad. GL

Should we text later? GL

**Please, don’t. MH**

Not a problem. Say the word and I can dissappear. GL

Until easter, in the very least. And if you go. GL

If not, it was lovely to meet you again and hope to hear from you soon. GL

**Until Easter. MH**

Good. GL

[Save number?] [No]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back.


	10. Easter.

_**[Easter] This behaviour has become childish, Mycroft. Why is Lestrade here and you are not? SH** _

_**[Attach_file: Img_2987298.jpg] He even dress up. SH**_ _(Greg smiling softly at Mycroft’s father that’s excitedly talking near his roses. He’s wearing a bone colour shirt, a pink and silver tie stripped tie and ash colour trousers that have a flattering fit, his sleeves are rolled up and he’s clearly dusting his hands off since Mr Holmes made him put his fingers into his soil samples)_

**And we all know you are such a responsible young man, Sherlock. MH**

**I do not need picture proofs. MH**

_**Oh, I believe you do. SH** _

**And for heaven’s sake, don’t let mother bring out the family albums. MH**

_**I will not bother. She already did. SH** _

_**And she’s awfully infatuated with him. SH** _

_**If you shall marry him, convince mother to make it an autumn ceremony. SH** _

_**The sun doesn’t suit your skin. SH** _

**There will be no marriages, Sherlock. MH**

_**You know mummy when she sets her mind on something.. SH** _

_**Should be fun to see you fight that fate. The mastermind and the commoner, sounds like a bad romance novel. SH** _

_**Oh, mummy started showing him our pictures. I shall be in my rooms. SH** _

**Don’t be vile. MH**

**Mother, this is unacceptable. MH**

_ I like him, Mycroft. He’s patient, dashingly handsome, has a solid career and a bright future, he’s ambitious- And that’s always been so important for you. -Mummy_

**And whatever you wish to accomplish by stating the obvious is beyond me. MH**

_Oh, dear, I want him in the family. -Mummy _

**Absolutely not. MH**

**This is not an arranged marriage. MH**

_ Nothing that’s secretly been considered is ever ‘arranged’, dear. Remember you cannot lie to mummy. -Mummy _

_ Your father rather likes him as well. He was so patient and so sweet when he was explaining on his soils experiment and he even mocked Sherlock, oh! I haven’t seen your brother look at someone with such fondness. -Mummy _

**Perhaps you should consider adopting him in my stead, then. MH**

_ Or maybe next time you should try and attend when he does. He asked after you, you know? -Mummy _

_ I didn’t educate my sons to be like this. Remember your manners, Mycroft. -Mummy _

_ You can’t invite someone and then not show up. -Mummy _

_ I have to go, he’s back inside and I have the albums. -Mummy _

**It was your idea to invite him in the first place. MH**

**Mother, no. MH**

**No photos. MH**

_ [No answer] _

**Sherlock, I need you to interfere right this very moment. MH**

**Before Mummy brings out the photos of you and I, naked in the tub. MH**

_**She will do it anyway. SH** _

_**You know better than to be the unstoppable force against the immovable object. SH** _

_**Plus I’m rather busy. SH** _

**Busy doing what, dissecting helpless birds? MH**

_**Mummy threw those out after I finished my thesis. SH** _

**Whatever else could you be possiby doing? MH**

_**I’m clean, fatcroft. Simplt somewhat preoccupied with a problem quite like yours. SH** _

**I do not have a problem. MH**

_**Yes, you do. You are infatuated with a goldfish and I have a pet of my own. SH** _

_**This young man. He jumped at the Regent’s Park Ripper to save me a month ago and hasn’t stopped texting me. SH** _

_**He doesn’t even stand me. SH** _

**John Watson. MH**

_**I hate it when you know things I haven’t told you. Spare me from your virtual harassment. SH** _

_**Now I’m less inclined to help you with this dilemma. SH** _

**I shall tell mother about your little adventures with the criminal classes of London if you go down right now and burn those photographs. MH**

_**How amusing, you actually think she doesn’t know something already. SH** _

_**Get rid of John Watson and I shall do as you wish. SH** _

**A friend, brother mine. Somebody who is not appalled by the state of your social abilities. MH**

**Cherish him. MH**

_**He is amused by me and hasn’t stopped following me. SH** _

_**And asking me about sandwich fillings and making remarks about every small, dull aspect of his even duller life. SH** _

**It is called sharing. MH**

**But I shall see what I can do, surely he must be quite impressionable if he tries to be friends with you. MH**

_**Shut up, man-elephant hybrids don’t write. SH** _

_**I’ll try and save the rest of your dignity. SH** _

_**Either way, seems to me your friend has come to be just that. Whatever left of his infatuation has been crushed. SH**_

_**My experiment worked better than expected. SH** _

**I am not an experiment. MH**

_**You cannot be while being completely aware of the circumstances. Him, on the other hand, is a perfect subject. SH** _

_**Impressionable. SH** _

_**Simple. SH** _

_**Vulnerable. SH** _

_**Trusting. SH** _

_**Confident. SH** _

**Careful, brother, you sound infatuated. MH**

_**Oh, I will not lower to your level, even less for a man that worries the most about others for absolutely no good reason. SH** _

_**There. Mother left the album closed and I took it to the library. SH** _

**I will send a car around to John Watson to have a little chat. MH**

_**I don’t care. SH** _

**Of course you don’t. MH**

_**You would know, wouldn't you? SH** _

**Possibly, but will you be able to tolerate his absence? Trying your experiment on yourself? MH**

_**SHUT. UP. SH** _

**Temper. MH**

_**[No answer]** _

Your brother insisted that I said hi from him… GL

I’m trying to act surprised that you're a no show, really. GL

**I owe you an apology. MH**

You’re apologizing a lot to me, lately. GL

Still not baking sorry-cookies? GL

**Still no baking. MH**

But, you have it in your genes if your mum's cooking is anything to go by. GL

**Great work of what? Being annoying? MH**

Ah… Not annoying, but there might have been a great deal of pictures. GL

Didn’t know you played the piano. GL

Or that you were just as serious looking as a kid. Cute, but deadly. GL

**Could you just forget you’ve ever seen them? MH**

Relax, my mum did the same thing. To even things out, I’ll show you some of mine when I get home. GL

I have some of her old albums. GL

**There is no need for that. MH**

Well, it wouldn’t be too humiliating. I was a cute kid and a hot as fuck as a teen. GL

But, so where you, looked like a little cherub. Your mum is infatuated with you. GL

**I was fat, let us not sugarcoat things. MH**

Well, a bit pudgy isn’t fat. GL

And we all have that time around 14 where we look like shit. GL

**You don’t want to know some of the choice names my brother calls me, then. MH**

Luckily my sister and I plotted to get rid of those pics. GL

Actually, I know. And he refrains from saying any of them. GL

Doesn’t like my lovely voice rising. GL

**I do not need you to defend my honour, Gregory. MH**

Newsflash: Friends do that too, stand up for each other. GL

Better get used to it. GL

**Apparently, friends also dress up very nicely and suffer through Easter lunches. MH**

First off, you make it sound as if it is any actual pain in it and it isn't. And if they’re invited by their friends, they do that. GL

Plus I had to drop by you late Christmas present anyway. GL

**I quite enjoyed the tie. Christmas present? MH**

I’m not even asking how you knew. It’s one of my many nice ties that I never use because of work. GL

**I am sure my mother appreciated it greatly. MH**

She did mention that and the trousers. You did tell me to dress nicely, thought this was what you referred to. GL

**Indeed. MH**

**I feel compelled to tell you well done. MH**

Well, I’m not always into muddied or sodden suits, nor using joggins and old tee’s. GL

Underestimated me, did you? GL

**Just a mite. MH**

Glad to be able to surprise you still, Mike. GL

**Of course. MH**

Foolishly hoped you’d actually show. You missed the whole lunch, the pie was amazing, actually. GL

**I never eat the pie. MH**

Still on that, are you? GL

**Of course. MH**

Maybe it would ease your mind to start going out for regular runs. GL

You could join me. GL

**I do not run outdoors, I told you. MH**

Walk? GL

**No. MH**

Missed you being all impossible and negative about everything, you know? GL

**Glad to be of service. MH**

Glad to meet you too. GL

Mind if I keep texting? GL

**You deleted my number. MH**

I did, twice. You said you didn’t care to continue talking to me. GL

So now I’m asking again. GL

**What if I meant it? MH**

Well, it would be an outright lie, Mike. GL

I don’t bite, Mycroft. Well, not unless I’m asked. GL

And under much more pleasurable circumstances than a text banter. GL

Maybe I’ll keep your phone someday when you actually come to terms with that. GL

For now, I’ll just ask. GL

**Come to terms with your ability to bite when asked? MH**

Come to terms with you actually tolerating someone besides yourself and actually enjoying someone else’s presence. GL

Even if it’s just in your phone. GL

**[Delayed] I don’t mind at all, Gregory. Keep my number. MH**

Wasn’t that difficult, was it? GL

Should I send the paramedics your way? GL

**I am fine. MH**

**Perhaps my pride is a little bruised since last time we talked. MH**

Shouldn’t be. GL

In fact, you should be proud. GL

I sure as hell am. GL

Grinning like an idiot at my phone. GL

**Stop grinning. MH**

Let me live. I’m bloody happy. GL

Text you later, then. GL

**You enjoy saying that, don’t you. MH**

Kills you that I do, doesn’t it? GL

**Just a little bit. MH**

You make it sound like it’s war between us, here I thought you liked me. GL

**Every relationship can be regarded as a small war. MH**

**Territory won, trust lost, experience gained. MH**

Relationship? GL

**Friendship. MH**

Well, actually I see it a bit differently. GL

Sharing something and negotiating so both parties are as confortable and happy as possible. GL

And that’s all about trusting the other. GL

Giving up a bit of yourself just because you want something better for the other and vice versa. GL

**Very philosophical, indeed. MH**

I was amazing at philosophy during college. GL

Could haggle anyone from Hobbes to Bentham. GL

[Later] Still not want to see the pics? GL

**Would it make you feel better if I did? MH**

Would it make you feel better not to admit how curious you actually are? GL

**Just show me the pictures, Gregory. MH**

Only because you ask so nicely. GL

[Attachment: Img_56768.jpg] This is me as a baby and that’s my sister holding me. GL _(A small newborn baby fast asleep in a 5 or 6 years old girl looking at him with a smile and pink ribbons on her dark hair.)_

[Attachment: Img_56769.jpg] This is my start as a potentially great football star. GL _(Greg kicking a ball into the air, looking at it with a big grin on his face and a man smoking a cigarette on the background. He looks a lot like Greg, only serious and tired.)_

[Attachment: Img_56770.jpg] Now here comes the interesting part and the only evidence of my ‘passing to adulthood’. Remember I watched yours so keep the comments. GL _(Greg brooding looking down at his books, a bandage on his arm, scattered pimples on his face and braces on his teeth.)_

[Attachment: Img_56771.jpg] And we’re skipping to my sixteen year old self! PS. Don’t hate the look. GL _(This was a sixteen year old version of Greg, boyish still written all over his features. Braces were gone and a bright smile adorned his oil smeared face, he was taller and holding to the top of the doorframe with his work gloves strapped hands, his muscle shirt dirtied with oil as well and tight on his body. His overalls tied around his waist, toussled brown hair and an innocence about his eyes.)_

[Attachment: Img_56772.jpg] And this was what I talked about when I said troubled teen. Me at 18. No judgement, my piano playing friend. GL _(Greg had clearly grown out of his boyish phase and was now a leather clad man. He was leaning against an old Harley, black boots and broken jeans on. A bruise on his cheek, a cigarette on his hand and a blonde girl wrapped around his shoulders kissing his cheek lovingly.)_

[Attachment: Img_56773.jpg] A year later I joined the police forces, this was when I started as a constable. GL _(Greg sitting on a kitchen chair, an older woman dressed in a white work attire smiling in bliss hugging him. Greg was laughing, dressed in uniform, blue suit and bright yellow traffic coat, holding his hat, white gloves covering his hands.)_

**You were not joking about those rebellious years. MH**

Yeah, well, everyone has regrets. I learnt a few things that serve me to this day though. GL

[Attachment: Img_56774.jpg] And well, this is me now! Hi! GL _(Greg saluting to his own house entrance mirror, tie undone around his shoulders and first two buttons undone, messy hair, grinning brightly.)_

**Was that last picture really necessary? MH**

It was vital. You had to have the full path to now. GL

**Of course, the becoming. MH**

**The birth of a legend. MH**

You bet. GL

**I wouldn’t. MH**

Being all difficult makes me like you more. GL

I still think you looked so cute and menacing as a kid. GL

Like ‘Don’t touch my toast, I shall kill you otherwise’. GL

You were redder too. GL

**I have a rather long death list from those times. MH**

**What do you mean, redder? MH**

Such a cute little thing. GL

That your hair wasn’t as dark as it’s now. GL

And yeah, she showed me pictures of last Christmas. GL

Happy late Christmas, by the way. Left your gift at your mum’s. GL

**It is Easter. MH**

**[Delayed] A present? MH**

Aye. Told you, didn't I? GL

**I thought you were teasing. MH**

Well, I wasn't, bought you a gift back then. GL

SIlly me, actually. I know we weren’t speaking. GL

But when I found it it was funny and it was made for you. GL

So I bought it. GL

**I do not require gifts. MH**

**What did you get me? MH**

Well, you require that one. GL

You’ll have to visit your mum and find out, won’t you? GL

**Are you actually forcing me to visit my parents? MH**

I’m not forcing you to do anything. GL

Plus, you aren’t curious at all about the gift. GL

That’s so mysterious. GL

And thoughtfully bought. GL

[Attachment: Img_56773.jpg] By this hand. GL _(A picture of Greg's right hand)_

But you don’t care, so… Think it’ll be there until next time you go. GL

**You are on fire tonight, Gregory. MH**

I’m always on fire. Sometimes even literally. GL

**Just tell me what it is. MH**

Can't. Too complex to explain through text, Mike. GL

Plus I hae an early morning tomorrow. I must go to bed. GL

**Charming. MH**

I know, dealt with Sherlock for an entire afternoon. Rubbed off on me. GL

There’s been something about him lately that has made him as charming as a hysterical cat. GL

**You had my parents there for support. And you deal with him on a regular basis, even invite him into your own home. MH**

**You are not allowed to complain. MH**

Ah, how funny. He breaks in. GL

It’s not like I have a choice, I just generally gave up. GL 

**I am also rather sure he’s been sulking in his room all afternoon. MH**

So I've noticed. GL

**Sherlock is in love, I am afraid. MH**

**Not with you, god forbid. MH**

[Delayed] Well, that’s a relief. GL

**You were afraid for a moment, admit it. MH**

Not really, I know he likes me, but not that much. GL

Who’s the lucky… Whatever. GL

**Adrenaline running through your veins, you must be wide awake again. MH**

Not telling you what your gift is, Mycroft. Go find out. GL

**For heaven’s sake. MH**

You hate me now, but when you get it you’ll be happy to have met me. GL

**You are raising hopes quite high. MH**

**I shall be very disappointed if it is a comedic teacup. MH**

Well, mind your manners, Mycroft. don't look into a gift horse's mouth and all that. GL

Just so you know it’s something refined, found it at a pawn shop. GL

**Pawn shop. MH**

Yeah. One we were having a drugs-bust raid at. GL

**Marvellous. MH**

Just go and find out, might surprise you. GL

**When I happen to be home the next time. MH**

Well, hope you are soon. At least before Sherlock breaks it. GL

**I am sure my mother shall keep it safe. MH**

**She is very enchanted by you. MH**

She gets scary when enchanted. GL

I don’t think she noticed thinking out loud. GL

**She tends to do that. MH**

**Please don’t tell me she talked about marriage. MH**

No. GL

**Thank goodness. MH**

Marriage? GL

**Never mind. MH**

But Mycroft! GL

**What did she say to scare you? MH**

Well, she talked about presenting me to several of your cousins. GL

Determined woman, if I’ve ever seen one. GL

**Presenting? MH**

Making introductions. GL

**I know what presenting means. MH**

**I just wouldn’t have expected that. MH**

Oh, because I had. GL

**You had? MH**

Of course not. GL

I turned her down, politely. GL

**As you should. MH**

**My cousins are simpletons. MH**

**All two of them. MH**

You and your brother are that much better prospects, then. GL

Glad to know you care for who will take my hand in marriage that much. GL

**You will keep your hands off my brother, Detective Sergeant Lestrade. MH**

I think I just suffered a small embolism at the thought. GL

There’s so much wrong about that scentence… GL

**I was just stating a fact. MH**

Mycroft. You are NEVER to think that your brother and I could potentially anything. GL

Jesus. GL

He’s like an annoying little brother to me, just craves attention and bit of friendship. GL

And you said he’s in love. GL

**Do calm down, Gregory. MH**

With the blonde kid that dropped by the office the other day? GL

That explains why he locked himself in the morgue's bathroom later. GL

I thought he hated him. GL

**He fancies himself to be an island. MH**

**He likes to think he hates John Watson. MH**

**The problem is that they are both very loyal, very quickly. MH**

Yeah, the kid almost gets stabbed for that prick of a brother you have. GL

They caught the bloke, I’ll give you that, but still. GL

Well, I should get ready for tomorrow. GL

**Don’t let me keep you. MH**

Paperwork. It’ll be… Awesome. GL

Try and go to sleep, yeah? GL

Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**Sleep well. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks, Sherlock and mummy plotting, pie, family pictures and Christmas gifts unsent. Still so many things are just left unsaid.


	11. Kindness.

_ [The next day] Gregory Lestrade? -Mummy _

Yes. GL

Who's this? GL

_Sorry. It's Violet Vernet-Holmes. Hello, dear. -Mummy_

Of course, Mrs Holmes! Something the matter? GL

_You could say so. -Mummy_

Damn, he was doing so well. Where was the last place you saw him? GL

_Right this very moment at the kitchen table, head in his hands, having trouble breathing. -Mummy_

Ok, I'll have an ambulance on the way and we'll be there in a minute. Is Mycroft aware? GL

_Well, considering it is him in my kitchen, I would say he is quite self aware. An ambulance shan't be needed, darling. -Mummy_

[Long delay] What's going on, Mrs Holmes? GL

_A minor panic attack. He'll walk it off later, he might fuss but enjoys walking around the fields. -Mummy_

Ok. Again, what happened. GL

_He recieved something thoughtful and unexpected. I told you it would break his heart. -Mummy_

Yeah, but you said it would be 'in a good way'. GL

_Oh, I just realized you were at work, my apologies, I hope you don't mind my intrusion. -Mummy_

Not at all, Mrs Holmes. Is he ok? GL

_Very distraught, but quite alright._ _He's contemplating the gift you so kindly brought for him. -Mummy_

[Long delay] Distraught? GL

_ Of course, he rather enjoyed it. But I am afraid he is having a bit of a tough time processing how he feels. -Mummy _

Make sure he outlives the surprise. GL

_Yes, dear. I believe he will, I raised strong boys. -Mummy_

Know it first hand. Not really their area, though. GL

_It takes a clever man to destroy human convictions, Mr Lestrade. -Mummy_

Greg. GL

_He got up and placed it on the player now. Distracted enough to ignore my texting, dear me! -Mummy_

_It has been quite a while since I saw him quite so excited, my goodness. -Mummy_

I'm glad he liked it, then, Mrs Holmes. But I really should mind my work now. GL

Take advantage of his state and make him dance. Ta again for having me the other day. GL

_Our pleasure and you are welcome back whenever you want. -Mummy_

Have a good day. GL

_You too, Greg. -Mummy_

[That afternoon] Remind me of days like this when I say I love my job, yeah? GL

[Later] Testing. GL

**I shall remind you, but I would hate to curb your enthusiasm. MH**

[Delayed] Really? GL

Is this one of those rare ocassions when you are actually on a good mood? GL

**[No reply]**

[That night] Busy, then? GL

Have it your way, sunshine. Have a good night. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

**[Three days later] I picked up your present the other day, by the way. MH**

[Delayed] And? GL

**Very thoughtful, I thank you. MH**

Translation from Holmes to English? GL

**You are very kind and I shall cherish it. MH**

Not a problem. GL

But when I threw the thief over the vinyl section, I just saw it. GL

I had to take it with me. GL

**You stole the record, Sargeant? MH**

Not at all, Micky, we were taking their safe and cash machines, so I just threw in the money it costed. GL

It's not every day that you find a Cole Porter vinyl with a load of signatures on a program. GL

**I see. MH**

And it had it's original package according to the internet. GL

I know how important that is to you fangirls. GL

**Don't ruin it, Gregory. MH**

Sorry, just trying to get a bit of the mellow out of this situation. GL

The signatures are from the band members in the end? GL

**Yes. It was his band members signatures for that particular record. MH**

**You gifted me with a piece of history. MH**

You don't go to enough drug busts yourself to find these things by yourself so... GL

Well, I'm glad you like it, here I thought it would be a fake. GL 

**I can tell you it's absolutely original. MH**

I'm glad, then. GL

**What could've possibly driven you to do that? MH**

Well, it was around Christmas. GL

And, I don't know, call me sentimental but I thought it was a perfect gift for you. GL

**Sentimental. MH**

Berk. Have you listened to it yet? GL

**Of course I have, Gregory. A piece like this deserves to be listened. MH**

I didn’t know it was such a great record, actually. GL

**Well, it is. A particularly good one. MH**

I have a great eye for special things. GL

Off to work. GL

**Have a great afternoon, Gregory. And thank you again for the thoughtful gift. MH**

No problem. It deserves someone that’ll see its value. GL

**I shall take care of it. MH**

I'm sure you will. Afternoon, Mycroft. GL

****[Erased: Is it too late to convince you to have dinner with me as a thank you? MH]**  **

* * *

 [The next day] Was that you running out the door with Sherlock? GL

**Never mind that now. MH**

You could’ve stayed for a second and said 'hello'. I was just getting out of the elevator. GL

**I know. My apologies, but I am quite busy at the moment. MH**

So, because of that, you want me to ignore the fact that we’ve been chatting for months on end and we haven’t met face to face. GL

**You know that’s not quite true. MH**

**We’ve met twice now. MH**

… Seeing your back as you leave from a building isn’t catalogued as meeting. GL

**You still recognized me well enough. MH**

The suit and the brolly are quite the trademark. GL

As well as the hair. GL

**I am planning to dye it again. MH**

Bad choice, looks rather good like that. GL

**Too conspicuous. MH**

… Seriously. GL

Listen, last time I checked I hadn’t anything contagious. GL

Next time stay long enough for a passing ‘hiya’ in the very least. GL

**I had my hands full with my imbecile brother. MH**

Well, yeah. He’s a bit of a handful, isn’t he? GL

It’s a family treat for sure. GL

Making things more difficult than they need to be, I mean. GL

**How charming of you to point that out. MH**

Well, someone needs to say things like they are. GL

Still, there’s no use in getting mad about this now. GL

You ran off. GL

**I most certainly did not run off. MH**

**I would like you to stop spewing such lies. MH**

Of course you didn’t, you just turned and walked quickly to the door, with Sherlock raving and yelling ahead of you. GL

Can’t blame you, really. GL

Now that I think about its best you and I didn’t meet, I look a bit worse for wear. GL

**You looked just fine. MH**

If you had stayed you would’ve gotten acquainted with the dark circles under my eyes. GL

And the stubble. In my defense it was a long couple of days. GL

**As I said, you looked fine. MH**

Then it wasn’t me that scared you away. GL

**Sherlock was raving. MH**

Sherlock was narked. GL

**What an astute observation. MH**

I could hear him from the third floor. GL

**Not a situation I would have liked to unnecessarily prolong. MH**

**For all of those involved. MH**

Not unless you wanted us to kick you both into a cell. GL

Don’t worry, you’d be out for good behavior in a second. GL

**I can very well live without that experience, thank you very much. MH**

Glad to read you’ll stay out of my handcuffs, mate. GL

**[Erased: Unless you asked nicely. MH]**

Jesus, I can’t see straight anymore, think I’ll kip on the office couch for twenty minutes. Wake me up? GL

**Sleeping on the job, Detective Sergeant? MH**

Because I fail to sleep at my house, Mr. Holmes. 30 hours is my limit to stay up and high on caffeine. GL

Pretty please? GL

**You should maintain a better sleeping rhythm, this does nothing for your vigilance. MH**

Month’s been slow, Mike. Give this man a break, it’s not all about bomb threats and cannibal transvestites. GL

It’s also about paperwork… Bureaucratic paperwork. Eternal paperwork. GL

I’d write poetry about it but I honestly suck at it. GL

Wake me? GL

**I am not an alarm clock. MH**

Mycroft. GL

Please. GL

I beg of you. GL

Wake me up, I accidentally uninstalled my alarm clock app from my blasted phone. GL

**Twenty minutes. MH**

**Count your blessings. MH**

You’re the best of all times. Ever. GL

Count my blessings? So asking for a goodnight kiss is out of the question, isn’t it? GL

**Your twenty minutes are running. MH**

Hush, Mike. Sleeping. GL

**[20 minutes later] As ridiculous as this sound, it is time to wake up. MH**

[No answer]

**You shall regret having asked me to wake you if your phone is actually on silent. MH**

[Delayed] Life's so cruel. GL

Hi, Mike. Thanks, ready for a good ten hour shift thanks to you. GL

**Don’t mention it. MH**

[Later] Am I allowed to mention the coffee and cookies on my desk? GL

**Absolutely not. MH**

[Much later] Really? Because I have a really amusing comment about it. GL

**Be amused in private. MH**

[Much later] [Attachment: Img_678997.jpg] Private coffee. GL _(A picture of the empty coffee mug with a private’s hat perched on)_

**How utterly clever. MH**

You smiled. GL

**You have no proof for that whatsoever. MH**

Admit it. Private Coffee’s proud of its great achievement. GL

**My sense of humor is usually more demanding than that. MH**

Usually being the key word right now. GL

**I shall never endeavor to be kind to you again. MH**

Sorry for making you smile? GL

Oddest thing I’ve ever apologized for. GL

**I did not smile. MH**

Good for you. GL

[Attachment: Img_67887.jpg] .GL _(Several cookies forming ‘Thnx’)_

**Go back to work, Detective Sergeant. MH**

Fine. Back to paperwork. Thanks for the coffee, Mike. GL

**Yes, well. MH**

Then you say I’m ridiculous.GL

Last question. GL

**Be careful with such requests. MH**

Just A question, then. Of many in the future years ahead of us. GL

**A question then. MH**

What do I have to do to get deported to Kuwait, right now? GL

**The United Kingdom does not deport to Kuwait. MH**

**Not since 1964. MH**

Bangladesh? Montenegro? I’m not picky. GL

**Wouldn’t you rather go to Brazil? MH**

Who wouldn’t? Beach, sun, garotas, endless blue sea. GL

Think I need vacation. And real ones, not leave days because I’ve been stabbed and shot at. GL

**Fifa World Cup. MH**

Oh, that too, next month. GL

First game will be against Italy. GL

**Well, do take a vacation. MH**

**I am not interested whatsoever. MH**

Nah, I haven’t gathered the days. GL

I gathered as much, your interests are unlimited in other areas. GL

**Anyway. MH**

[Delayed] Paper pile almost kills innocent, handsome DS and Private Coffee. GL

**Impressive headline. MH**

[Attachment: Img_876987.jpg] These images might be too strong for our viewers. GL (Paper coffee mug and the hat are on top of fallen files and scattered papers)

**So this is what our tax money is used for. MH**

Abusing people into madness? Yeah. GL

**You will have to decide on which stance to take, on of these days. MH**

Stance? Did I actually have a choice? Spiffing, I’ll let you know. GL

Meanwhile, thanks for being generally brilliant. GL

**I shall return to my work now. MH**

**As should you, if you were serious about that promotion. MH**

Thank you for the coffee. GL

**Don't mention it. MH**

Afternoon. GL

**Good afternoon, Gregory. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could it possibly be? Well, it'll have Mycroft creaming himself over Greg, finally admitting being head over heels for the man. Love blossoms like the flower that grows in adversity, as the most beautiful and strongest of all.
> 
> At loss: Want to know how did Mycroft take the gift? See here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3751744


	12. Drunk.

**[The following night] How are you this fine Friday evening? MH**

[Later] Are you trying to kill me?? GL

**There is no need for the second question mark. MH**

Yes. There is, Mycroft. GL

Here's another one for good measure ?. GL

**It isn't as if I have never written to you first. MH**

After a week or two, yeah. Not the very next day. GL

It was the gift, wasn't it? GL

**As good as it is, it wasn't. MH**

Then your brother disappeared again. GL

**Not at all, as far as I know he has ruined his flat's kitchen. MH**

Oh, dear. GL

**Indeed. MH**

**I'd take care of my electronic appliances if I were you, considering his intrusions. MH**

Then what happened? Are you feeling ok? GL

**I'm slightly offended by your thinking that I only talk to you because I need something or am ill. MH**

Now that you mention it... GL

**I certainly don't, Gregory. MH**

**Much in the same way in which I don't need to answer your silly texts. MH**

I'm blessed by your company this evening, then. GL

Although I always pictured you to be the lone drinker. GL

**I do prefer to enjoy good brandy at my abode after a particularly taxing day. MH**

And that's why I'm brill. How have you been? GL

**Vaguely impressive. I believe I made that question first. MH**

Ah, yeah. Ok. GL

I'll pretend I don't think you've gone mad and say I'm fine. GL

**It cannot be so terribly rare to have me asking such a thing. MH**

It is. You hardly ever ask anything. GL

I assume that it's because you probably already know, since you probably have someone spying on me. GL

Well, if your brother's anywhere near right about you being the smartest bloke he knows. GL

**How flattering. MH**

Sarcasm? GL

**Certainly. I'm quite sure you're ommiting a few offensive names. MH**

Smarty pants. GL

**Indeed. MH**

What were you doing on this fine evening? GL

**I was forced to attend to an event. MH**

**And it became absolutely boring a few moments ago. MH**

Is it one of those events where you have to wear your finest Tom Ford and pretend to know 'bout wine? GL

**Perhaps you would pretend your knowledge on those matters. MH**

Of course you'd know. While reeking of posh. GL

Do me a favour, eat a bit of everything. I can't even imagine how the food at those events could be. GL

**I will do no such thing. Although the lamb does seem tempting. MH**

Lamb, and here I am in a Wetherspoon drinking cheap beer with a bunch of old lads. GL

I think I chose the wrong career. GL

**I don't think you did. MH**

**You'd stand out like a sore thumb at these events. MH**

**And I cannot see you dimming your personality to get these people to like you. MH**

And you manage to dim yours? GL

**Well, of course. MH**

Colour me surprised, I still want lamb. Eat it in my name. GL

Just go straight to it, look at it in the eye and say 'This is for Gregory!'. GL

**Certainly not. MH**

Ok, you don't have to scream. GL

**Gregory. MH**

Please, Mycroft? GL

**Oh, very well. I'll eat the idiotic canapé if it makes you belt up. MH**

**[Later] There. All done. MH**

I didn't see anything. GL

**I don't know how you'd have me proove it to you. MH**

Well, I've sent you a very vast ammount of pictures so far. GL

**I see. MH**

You could send one of the idiotic cannapé in your hand. GL

**This is absolutely ridiculous. MH**

But, hey! You're not bored anymore. GL

 **[Attach_File: Img_45276.png] There. MH** _(A picture of a very gourmet looking cannapé in Mycroft's pale hand)_

**Do shut up now. I ate two cannapés. MH**

And we're proud of you for doing that, love. The damned thing looked too good to be eaten. GL

Is all the food there that pretentious and small? GL

Bet there's a bloke with a weird moustache walking around. GL

**Do stop, Gregory. I shouldn't laugh near my bosses. MH**

I think I see what's going on. You're a tad tipsy, aren't you? GL

**Most certainly possibly. MH**

What a rowdy. GL

**I'm sober enough to recognize your derisive. MH**

I'm not trying to insult you, Mycroft. GL

You do realize that not everything everybody say is just in order to attack you. GL

**In the context I'm currently in, I would beg to differ. MH**

Well, I am not, you paranoid silly. GL

I may nudge fun at you, but you can do the same at me. GL

That's another thing friends do without meaning any harm. GL

And it's a game that allows counterblows, so you shouldn't really mind it. GL

**Dear me, you're chatty as well. MH**

I have been drinking after a long shift, yes. GL

Nothing near as good as what you've been tasting, my posh friend. GL

**1977, Cabernet Sauvignon, Laurent Perrier. MH**

Sounds good. GL

Possibly 10 days ago, Stella Artois, that fridge behind the bartender. GL

**Charming. MH**

**I should go back to entretaining the people who invited me. MH**

That you should. Try to eat something, I don't want to have you drunk texting ex's later on. GL

**Impossible, I would have to have ex's in order to do that. MH**

Dear God. GL

**[No reply]**

Oh, come on, you have to ellaborate on that one. GL

You're inexperienced? GL

[Later] You're so not off the hook. GL

* * *

[The next morning] Hello, Mycroft! Rise and shine! GL

**I've been up for two hours, Gregory. MH**

I see that in your best mood as well. GL

**I am back to my usual self if that's what you mean. MH**

Oh, sloshed Mycroft was fun to chat with. GL

**Perhaps you should refrain from contacting me at all if that's the only state that interests you. MH**

**And I was not 'sloshed'. MH**

Not a chance. GL

**I shall never hear the end of this one. MH**

Possibly not. GL

How did your night end? GL

**Agreeable. MH**

Good. You're inexperienced, then. GL

**I beg your pardon? MH**

Sorry, there's a reason why I'm a decent Detective and that's because I'm awfully curious. GL

You said you didn't have ex's to drunk dial and well... I thought... You know. GL

**Do I? MH**

Well, a virgin. Which is fine, by the way. GL

**Why are you curious? MH**

[Erased: It's a bit h-]

Just wondered, it's rare. GL

**I am not a virgin, if that's what you wonder. MH**

Oh. Yeah, of course. GL

**Of course. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on you might notice a change in Mycroft. Possibly because I'm writing the whole thing, so I really hope you still like this. Because you're in for a world of flirting now that Mycroft understands what he feels for the nice Sargeant ;D


	13. Poetry.

[The next day] We're finally moving some things from my mum's old house. GL

My stepfather gave me a ton of poetry books. GL

**Was she an enthusiast? MH**

She collected them. Hopeless romantic that way. GL

**I see. MH**

**You could use them to read something meaningful once in a while. MH**

I'm wondering if one of this days you'll run out of ways of making it clear you think I'm stupid. GL

**I will run out of ways to tell you that if I thought you stupid I wouldn't bother answering. MH**

Aren't you a charmer? GL

**My apologies. But I do believe you might find it culturaly beneficial, after all Britain has a vast history of literary achievments. MH**

"All hopes, benefactions, bestowals, all the passions, loves, beauties, delights of the Earth. All the governments, judges, gods, follow'd persons of the Earth." GL

**"These are contain'd in sex as parts of itself and justifications of itself". Walt Whitman, United States, he was rather good as well. MH**

Bloody smooth, I should use some of these as pickup lines, honestly. GL

**That wouldn't make you the first to attempt that. MH**

[Audio_file: Mic_15.mp3] "Failing to fetch me up first keep encouraged,/ Missing me one place search another,/ I stop somewhere searching for you"  
(End audio in Greg's low voice)

[Audio_File: Mic_16.mp3] "Because I love you/ last night/ clothed in sealace/ appeared to me/ your mind drifting/ with chuckling rubbish/ of pearl weed coral and stones"(This time Greg chuckled in the last bit or and E.E.Cummings piece)

**That's quite enough. MH**

[Audio_File: Mic_16.mp3] "Ah! Sure some stronger impulse vibrates here/ Which whispers friendship will be doubly dear/ To one, who thus for kindred hearts must roam/ And seek abroad, the love denied at home" (Greg's amused tone in dramatic reference to Lord Byron's words)

[Audio_File: Mic_18.mp3] "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death." (Greg's softer tones as he talked through a tortured woman's words, seemingly focused in what he read)

**Enough, Gregory. MH**

You kids nowadays have no ear for good poetry. GL

**Elizabeth Barret's most known piece is hardly going affect others in the way you wish. MH**

I tell you, these people might have a way in romancing others, but instead of just writing I would've recomended a psychiatrist. GL

I mean, some of them are claiming that 'love might kill me and I would take you with me'. GL

That's what you'd hear from Lacan's classic definition of a narcissistic psychopatic murderer. GLPerfect example to put the PCL-R model to good use. GL

**Perhaps they just loved with intensity, considering they haven't killed and died quite lonely deaths. MH**

Well, yeah. But I've seen love do horrible things through people. GL

**You witnessed obsession do ghastly things. MH**

There's a bit of everything in love. It's an intense emotion, overwhelming for some. GL

**Still, most of those pieces referred to sexuality. MH**

Well, there was a bit of a dissatisfied whining about Lord Byron. GL

**He was bisexual, much like most poets. MH**

Yeah, I'm not likely to write this to someone. You need creativity for this. GL

**I think you’ve proved to be quite creative throughout these conversations. MH**

Why, thank you for the faith. I'll give it a try after learning to read. GL

Perhaps you could teach me, you know, being a King’s College graduate and all. I'm sure you had a better literature than me at my CID courses. GL

To be or not to be intentional murder. Blood pattern thou shall have meaning. GL

**God forbid. MH**

You limit my creativity. GL

**Spare me of your spontaneous artistic attempts. MH**

Think you can do it better? GL

**I did have a course of literature, but my tastes never inclined to poetry. MH**

Come on, with that vocabulary and the low voice, I'm sure you could recite the ingredients of a shampoo bottle and still have knickers dropping. GL

**I beg your pardon? MH**

Pants? GL

**Impossible. MH**

**Poetry requires a depth of sentiment I fail to fully understand, nor possess. MH**

I see you more Tolstoi than Lord Byron. Like, more Charlotte Brönte than Jane Austen. GL

**What on Earth are you talking about? MH**

I'm deducing your type of reading materials. GL

**You see me more inclined to historical tragedies instead of pink romance and happy endings. MH**

[Erased: I don't know, I do see you associated with happy endings. GL]

Bad deduction? GL

[Later] Don't worry, these sort of things aren't for everybody. GL

I certainly exert my pull with humor and not many words, if I can help it. GL

 **[Later] [Audio_File: MIC_01.mp3]**  
**"I knew myself better before I met you,**  
**Torment of my deams, light behind my brow,**  
**Take my thoughts, take my heart too,**  
**For you have made me break every vow.**  
**Oh, how I am divested of pride,**  
**Counting regets until my voice is broken**  
**Leaving my mind with nothing to hide,**  
**Ice melting to words so kindly spoken.**

 **Life ought to come with instructions,**  
**For I was unprepared, disarmed with mercy,**  
**I was let down by my own deductions,**  
**Reduced to a beggar that wishes to be worthy.**

 **For I made promises I shall not keep,**  
**And since I met you I cannot rest,**  
**I dare not sleep,**  
**Thinking only of the words lost,**  
**I dare not speak." (In Mycroft's deep voice, sofly said on top of sounds of a silent place, his voice echoing softly in the vast space around him)**

[Delayed] That was good. GL

**I believe I'm quite rusty, it was quite hard to bring the meaning and the sentences together. MH**

Blimey, is that of your doing? GL

**The fact that I cannot bring myself to feel it, does not mean I cannot perform it. MH**

You definitely chose the wrong career, I think you could win an Oscar with that level of acting. GL

Feeling I do not possess, right? GL

**Thank you. And my career demands quite a lot of acting, as well as other skills. MH**

007 skills, you mean, right? Aceing every shot and luring unsuspecting spies into your bed. GL

**Perhaps. MH**

Tease. GL

**[Erased: Quid pro quo, Gregory. MH]**

**I try. MH**

And we haven't quoted Shakespare, yet. GL

**Preposterous. MH**

Yeah, want to give it a go? GL

**Let me see what I can find. MH**

**[Audio_File: MIC_02.mp3]**  
**"Let me not to the marriage of true minds**  
**Admit impediments. Love is not love**  
**Which alters when it alteration finds,**  
**Or bends with the remover to remove:**  
**O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,**  
**That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;**  
**It is the star to every wandering bark,**  
**Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.**  
**Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks**  
**Within his bending sickle's compass come;**  
**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,**  
**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**  
**If this be error and upon me proved,**  
**I never writ, nor no man ever loved." (Mycroft's secure and solid voice speaking clearly from memory, Sonnet number 116 from Shakespare's collection)**

Sounded like you know it by heart. GL

**Like most things I read. MH**

I would be impressed but, you know, I'm starting to get a grasp of how you are. GL

**Now I am truly impressed, Detective Sargeant. Pray tell, how am I? MH**

Pathologically shy, insecure and distrustful, in spite of all your cleverness. That might be why you're paranoid. GL

You've been let down by others continuously. People don't just bore you, we failed to impress. GL

But you're also watching over your shoulder continuously because someone that you trusted let you down. GL

Best to keep people at armlength since that, I guess. GL

And, well, you threw the lot of us in a bag of cats after that. GL

[Later] Chosen the right career, haven't I? GL

**[Delayed] You have chosen the right career, indeed. MH**

Lucky me. GL

**[No answer]**

[Erased: Coward. GL]

**[Erased: May I ask you-]**

**[To: Violet Vernet] Hello, mother. When can we meet? MH**

_Has something happened, dear? -Mummy_

**I need your insights on a matter. MH**

_Oh, I thought you'd never ask. Tomorrow afternoon? -Mummy_

**Very well. I shall pick you up. MH**

_See you tomorrow, Mykey. -Mummy_

**See you tomorrow, mummy. MH**

_[Later] You're not correcting me, my love? -Mummy_

_[Much later] Oh, dear. -Mummy_

**Refrain from such exclamations, mother. MH**

_I must tell your father. He will be so excited to have him in the family. I'm so proud of you, love. -Mummy_

**For pity's sake, mother! MH**

_ [No answer] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People reading poetry is one of the sexiest things I've witnessed. And I was raised in a culture where dancing with no air between two bodies is the norm. But that 'talk that talk thou master of words' thingy people do when reading poetry, simply gets to me. 
> 
> I own nothing, by the way, maybe just Mycroft's shitty poem and I'm sorry for my foolish attempt. I was awesome at poetry, mind you, but in my own language. Still, fuck you language barrier and thank you carrotsandsticks, my love to you :D They say that intelligent people have to be seduced in a special way... watch Greg become an unknowing master of seduction. Enjoy! ;)


	14. Coffee.

_ [Two days later] Dear, I know how much you despise others getting into your bussiness. -Mummy _

_ But your father and I were wondering on how things are going . -Mummy _

**I am quite busy at the moment, mother. MH**

_You haven't talked to him at all, have you? -Mummy_

_[Later] Oh, Mikey. -Mummy_

**Can you address your disappointment in my romantic endeavors elsewhere? MH**

_You are being needlessly scathing, Mike. -Mummy_

**I'm otherwise engaged. MH**

_To the point of letting your life slip through your fingers? You seemed quite preoccupied on this matter the other day. -Mummy_

_I don't believe I have ever seen you quite so stricken. -Mummy_

_You should certainly make things clear with him soon, dear. -Mummy_

**With that purpose, mother? MH**

**I cannot keep him from forgetting the last bits of his regard for me. MH**

**Anymore than I can keep him from meeting someone with more time than myself and falling instantly in love with them. MH**

_I don't believe you're giving his feelings much credit, love. -Mummy_

**That's what he did with me. He fell for me on a whim. Evidence speaks for itself. MH**

_Not everyone is going to abandon you, Mikey.-Mummy_

_You are going to meet a lot of people and only a few will make it to your personal circle, that's true. -Mummy_

**Fewer are going to stay. MH**

_Is this truly the your decision? After all we talked? -Mummy_

**It's simpler this way, I'm saving us both from a lot of grief. MH**

_No, darling, you're saving yourself from facing your worries. -Mummy_

**You are being overly dramatic about this. MH**

**If you like him so much introduce him to our cousins. Bellara would be glad to make a mess of him. MH**

_I really like him for you. He really likes himself for you. -Mummy_

_Would you be able to whitstand his presence with someone else at our family reunions? -Mummy_

**I could be political about it. MH**

_Oh, Mickey. -Mummy_

**His infatuation is not the same as it once was, mother. MH**

**I gave him enough time to get over with his childish crush. MH**

_I believe we discussed that and you conceded my points. -Mummy_

**There's only a 28% chance that this will work, mother. MH**

_Mycroft. He's not an Interpol spy, nor a MI6 agent, not anyone that would harm you. -Mummy_

**Mother. Have you seen him? MH**

**[Erased: He's an 5'8, handsome, humorous man and, by what I can gather, only a 30% of interest in men. What can I possibly offer to make him stay? MH]**

**Most likely outcome would be him realizing all too soon of my shortcomings and leaving me. MH**

**There's a 43% chance, mother. MH**

_'Likeness' is not a measurement of pure certainty, but of a margin of error. -Mummy_

_I believe he has already fallen in love with your shortcomings and you can make up for them with interests in other areas of your choosing, darling. -Mummy_

**[Delayed] Are you making innuendo? MH**

_Oh, don't be such a prude, Mikey. -Mummy_

**This conversation ends here, mother. I have better things to do than having a very traumatic experience. Thank you. MH**

_Oh, Mikey, it's only natural. -Mummy_

**It's impairing my ability to think, mummy. Don't you have another son to mortify? MH**

_Mycroft Holmes, I know exactly what you've been up to through your gap year in India. -Mummy_

**Of course you do, mummy. Can we not speak of my sexual experience? I'm preoccupied with state matters, you see. MH**

_Still seeking that promotion, my love? -Mummy_

**Until I hold enough power to vanquish texting technology. MH**

_How ambitious, most of my students will cause a rebellion. -Mummy_

_Your father will be happy to hear it, he's been quite bored since he started his retirement at this early age. -Mummy_

**I shall call him later, if you let me work. MH**

_Just give it a thought, love. -Mummy_

**[No reply]**

* * *

 

[The next day] How do you change the filter of one of these machines? GL

I'm not sure it's coffee anymore. I keep drinking it, just in case. GL

**[Later] I don't believe it would be coffee either. I would refrain from drinking it. MH**

Mycroft!! He's alive!!! ALIIIVE, I TELL YOU! GL

**What on earth has gotten into you? MH**

Clearly a bit too much of this odd beverage that this machine pours out. GL

**Oh, you on a coffee high. Delightful. MH**

The more you use that biting sarcasm the more I like you. GL

**I should refrain from it's use then. MH**

Mean. GL

[Later] I just have to ask. Too curious for my own bloody good. GL

**Ask away. MH**

Were or are you offended by what I attempted to read into you the other day? GL

When you didn't write, I wasn't sure if you were angry or just something else. GL

**Something else. MH**

Oh, ok. I just wanted to know if I owed you an apology. GL

**[Delayed] Not at all. MH**

Ok, sorry. So, how have you been? GL

I've been out of my mind with a terrible case. Heard of the Blood Graffitti case? GL

Sherlock's been stalking me ever since we opened it. GL

**I'm not on speaking terms with to my brother. Seems your reputation could only be highlighted by it. Congratulations. MH**

**Thanks. What happened with Sherlock? GLHis habit is starting to get worse. I noticed it, we fought, he avoids me. MH**

Christ, I'm really sorry, mate. GL

**I am not your mate. MH**

[Delayed] Yeah, well. I should go back to work. Nice to talk to you, Mycroft. GL

**[That evening] I wanted to apologize, you didn't deserve that treatment. MH**

[Delayed] And? GL

**Oh, dear me, again? MH**

But this time for real. AND? GL

** For pity's sake. And I shouldn't have talked to you that way, when you were being nothing but absolutely cordial about such a matter. MH **

... And? GL

**And I will compensate it. MH**

That wasn't needed but, ok. Cookies? GL

**You are terribly determined on that matter. MH**

I know good food when I see it, as much as I know a good cook when I see it. GL

**Will you be often referring to food. You should watch your figure. MH**

My figure's fine considering my schedule and the running. GL

And yeah, my life revolves around good food so you'll get a lot of this in the years ahead of us. GL

**As flattering as that is, I don't bake. MH**

You could try if you're really sorry. GL

**Are you trying to blackmail me into baking again? MH**

No, I'm just going back to our friendly conversation in the smoothest way I could. GL

**[Delayed] I see. MH**

Yeah. GL

**[Erased: Perhaps I could-]**

**[Erased: I think you'd find-]**

**[Erased: I could certainly send-]**

**[Delayed] Perhaps you'd be agreeable to an invitation. MH**

[Long delay] I'm all eyes. GL

**Ridiculous man. MH**

I can practically feel you rolling your eyes at me. GL

**How perceptive of you. MH**

Your invitation? GL

**Coffee. Perhaps tomorrow morning, if you find the time. MH**

[Long delay] With you? GL

**Yes. MH**

And you'll be there? GL

**Effectively, yes. MH**

And I'll be there? GL

**Only you'll know, but I get the strong feeling that you will. MH**

How perceptive of you. GL

The Old Coffee Shop, it's near the Yard. Great coffee, 7.30 am? GL

**[Delayed] Of course. MH**

Brilliant. If I'm lucky I'm in time to change my ways and divert my habits from this radioactive thing, I call coffee. GL

**How terrible. MH**

Tell that to my fourth arm. GL

**[Delayed] I shall see you tomorrow. MH**

Yeah. See you. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mummy gives us her version of a reality check. Give it up for her! *applause**applause* *throws panties*
> 
> Meanwhile at NSY...
> 
> Greg: "I can't even think"
> 
> Sally: "Too bad, boss, we need you to stay focused on this one. We need to gen up for court..."
> 
> Greg: "..."
> 
> Sally: "You look gutted, everything alright?"
> 
> Greg: "Aye, fine, what was the state of the roof again?"
> 
> Sally: "Christ, boss. I told you ten times it had ten little holes and- Oh, I see. There I thought you weren't dating... Sheila is going to be very discouraged"
> 
> Greg: "We have to make sure we know this, Sally. If there are inconcistencies this can go pear shaped quick"
> 
> Sally: "Convinient for ya', ain't it?"
> 
> Greg: *smirks*
> 
> Sally: "You'll have to talk to me 'bout that one day, boss..."
> 
> Greg: "If you help me get a convition for the bloke that left all these corpses 'round town and you buy the pints, I'll sing the hallelujah just for you..."
> 
> Sally: "You've got yourself a deal, sir"


	15. Phonecall.

Good morning, sunshine. On my way, see you there, yeah? GL

[Later] Ordered without you. Been whisked away by ninjas? GL

[Much later] I'm getting the awful feeling that I've been stood up. GL

**[That night] Good night. MH**

* * *

 

[The next morning] Wanker. GL

**[No answer]**

* * *

 

You look like shite. -Sally

Ta, so kind of you to notice. GL

Leave that bite in your sarcasm for the one that pissed you off. –Sally

[Later] Case is closed, sir. I believe I owe you a pint. -Sally

Come on, Sally, there’s a load of work to finish. GL

Yeah, and before you keep ignoring the Crown Prosecutor’s advances, I think it’d be better for you to take a break. –Sally

What? GL

Really? He's all but done a full monty for you. -Sally

You're taking the piss. GL

That's it, I’ll get the car, meet you downstairs. -Sally

Fine. GL

Anything to get you to stop sulking, sir. –Sally

I'm introspecting matters very deeply. GL

I’m impressed. Coming? –Sally

I’ll get my coat and this bloke off my back. GL

TMI. -Sally

Belt up. GL

And stop bloody laughing. GL

* * *

 

[Two days later] Hey, is your brother still alive? GL

**_I don't know and I don't care. SH_ **

Lovely. GL

_**Honest. SH** _

He just worries about you, you know? GL

_**Worrying is a call once a month, he has people following my every step. There's a difference. SH** _

[Delayed] Minor position? GL

_**If you're blind. SH** _

_**[Later] Has he gone missing? SH** _

I dunno. The other day he asked me to go for coffee and he was a no show. GL

Haven't heard from him since. Sort of expected an apology. GL

_**Seems you do not know Mycroft at all. SH** _

I know, foolish of me to expect common courtesy from you both. GL

_**Obviously. SH** _

If he didn't want to come, he wouldn't have invited me. GL

_**Oh, he did want to go. SH** _

Yeah. That makes sense. GL

**_Good. SH_ **

Not really. Explain. GL

_**Oh, dear. I thought you were getting quicker. He's not simply timid due to his looks. SH** _

Still, no sense at all. GL

_**My brother is an innate paranoid and it has only gotten worst with the years in which he has raised to his current post. SH** _

_**He's not socially adequate, merely well adapted. Good manners and OCD are on his side when someone has information that interests him, even if he knows he's incredibly flawed. SH** _

Do you make everyone sound as like a psychopath? GL

_**Only when fitting. SH** _

_**Mycroft trusts no one but himself. If he trusted me more, I wouldn't be followed. SH** _

_**He’s the most impressive mind you could ever encounter. At his young age he has control over many important enterprises and is often sent out for deeply complex missions. SH** _

_**His mind could be compared with a vast and ordered library. He often makes connections and produces conclusions out of details he has stored in his mind for the entirety of his life. SH** _

_**Two completely unrelated facts, he finds them and links them through complex nets of information and could bring corporations, institutions and governaments alike to their knees. SH** _

_**And his many achievements in the secret service, politics and dilomacy might horrify and awe you in equal ammounts if you were to grasp the complex scheme behind his thoughts. SH** _

_**It is a wonder though. SH** _

What is? GL

_**Many have tried to take advantage of him so he learnt to despise others. He would use anyone and everyone to his convenience. SH** _

_**All facts and behaviors would point to him simply pushing you aside when he's bored but somehow he has taken an interest. SH** _

Do tell, because so far all I'm thinking is that you are probably throwing things a little bit out of proportion. GL

_**Oh, do you? What do you exactly think of my brother? SH** _

[Long delay] And I should give you that information because... GL

_**Loyal to him, already. I see. SH** _

You're the one that makes him sound like a bastard. GL

_**He is. And he likes you. SH** _

I wouldn't have noticed, if you care to remember I'm the one here wondering if he's alive. GL

_**Probably would have showed up. SH** _

One way or another we talked about practicing your manners, how about you stuff it? GL

_**Mycroft is anything but the innocent little lamb you think. He is a monster, you have somehow piqued his interest and is currently hunting you. SH** _

If he were, I would know where the hell he is. GL

_**All around you. SH** _

Poetic, almost crying on the spot. GL

_**You are even more of an idiot than I thought, defending the very devil. SH** _

Do the same for you on the other end. GL

_**Noble of you. SH** _

_**I hope you're very aware that I am very capable of making your life a very difficult one. SH** _

You brought pig bowels into my house. I believe you already do. GL

_**Very well. I have one last recommendation. SH** _

I'm reading... GL

_**Let him overcome his shame, he must be terribly mortified about his manners, since it's usually the only way with which he comes across as a vaguely civilized human being. SH** _

Be nicer or belt up, Sherlock. GL

_**Aren't you honorable? His knight in shining armor, already and you haven't even properly spoken with him. SH** _

Aye, love does silly things to people. Like having someone sighing after someone laughs at your jokes. GL

_**I do not sigh. SH** _

You did and you giggled. GL

_**You hold no proof. SH** _

Knowing is enough. And I stind by the fact that you shouldn't make those jokes in front of the victim's family. GL

_**I am certainly not in love. SH** _

Keep telling yourself that the next time he comes by your flat and you accidentally set your gloves on fire. GL

_**Do shut up. SH** _

Only because I ran out of coffee. GL

_**[Later] Just wait for my brother; he's slow when confronted by feelings and his own beliefs. He is far too used to simply being correct about everything. SH** _

Sounds like I'm being sent up. GL

_**I wouldn't give him away to anyone less than adequate. SH** _

Lucky bugger, aren't I? GL

_**Watch out for big brother. If he has time he's reading everything you say. SH** _

Then he'll come forward. GL

_**Better that he does it for you than me. SH** _

Aye. GL

* * *

_[That day] You seem to be distracted, sir._

**Not at all. MH**

[The next day] Perhaps you should consider taking a break.

_[Later] We can certainly arrange an evening off for you, sir._

**I believe you’re paid to be an agent, not precisely a life coach. MH**

_Sir, with all due respect, I don’t want you to fuck up this project and get us all killed._

**I’m as focused as ever. MH**

_[The next afternoon] News about subjects 675 and 233._

**Come in at lunch and brief me. MH**

_Yes sir._

_[That night] I believe you’ve moved that pile of papers around five times in the past twenty minutes._

_[Later] If you need rest, we can arrange rest._

**And I shall deliver results like I always do. MH**

**Worry not. MH**

_Subject 675 has just reached his house and is being monitored after having a particularly taxing day._

**[No reply]**

_You’re preoccupied._

**Leave it be, Phillip. Immediately. MH**

_I merely wish to keep you as safe as possible._

_You have been distracted since past Monday morning, Mycroft._

**I have not, Agent Lewis. MH**

_My apologies, but I am worried about your state of mind, Agent Holmes._

**[Delayed] I believe that's enough. You shall be replaced by Miss Rondeau. MH**

**Consider yourself dismissed. MH**

_Come on, Mycroft._

**You are to return to England at once. MH**

_[Delayed] Yes, sir._

_A pleasure working for you, sir._

**[No reply]**

* * *

**[3:57 am] [Incoming call: Mycroft Holmes]**

*yawn* "'Lestrade."

**"Hello, Detective Sergeant"**

"... For fuck's sake, you can't be serious"

**"I wanted to-"**

"Lemme guess, apologize in the middle of the night... Sodding- Please tell me it's not four in the morning"

**"... Not where I am"**

"Oh, God. I take everything back... You are a right tosser" *rustling sounds*

***typing* "Oh... I believe I lost track of time, how inconsiderate of me."**

"Yeah, pull the other one; you know exactly what time it is. Bet your mind works with nuclear clockwork precision."

**"..." *sigh* "I can call in the morning, if you'd let me."**

"That why you call at four A.M.? Because you thought I wouldn't answer unless you caught me unaware?" *clatter of glass on a counter*

***long pause, only quiet typing can be heard* "Am I that transparent?"**

"You're human, believe it or not. People do that out of despair."

**"... I'm not sure if feeling flattered or insulted."**

"A bit of both might be healthy." *yawn*

**"Mint tea, is it?"**

"How did you-? No, you know what? Forget it... Devil's work that mind of yours..."

**"It is a curse sometimes."**

"Hm?"

**"I wanted to congratulate you on the case, I read it's been solved..."**

"Yeah, we found the bloke and the five disappeared girls, the scene is giving me nightmares."

**"Slice of the job."**

"Aye. Sometimes literally."

***chuckles* "I hope you find relief in your solace."**

"..." *sounds of curtlery*

**"..." *gentle tapping***

*silence on both sides*

 **"I whished-"** "Look-"

**"Apologies, speak first."**

"No, please, you're the one that felt like talking at four in the morning, by all means go ahead.”

**"I believe I have disappointed you."**

"You believe right, I waited for you..."

**"... Do tell”**

"Until half past eight in the morning, I looked like a tit. I was given pity coffee in the least."

**"I don't believe you got the note that came with the cup."**

*loud sigh* "... Bugger, Mycroft. You can't bloody do that."

***typing* "I know."**

"It's bloody rude."

***typing* "Apologies."**

"And humiliating."

***typing* "Gregory-"**

"Even if it was for work, it’s just a text. Rescheduling, you must do that with your bloody appointments all the time"

***typing* "Yes, but it was a matter of utmost importance and I was immediately required-"**

"A text takes five seconds. I didn't need an official memo signed by the Queen Herself, Mycroft. You have to come up with a better excuse. Put pirates in this one to make it interesting or I'll be falling asleep..."

**"... Very well, I did not go because I was otherwise engaged in confidential matters. I wanted to see you. Meet you, for once in the very least and clear your doubts that I am in fact a prick and that you cannot possibly love someone like me"**

*snort* "I think someone's letting their mind run wild, because I'm-"

**"Over me? Please, Gregory, don't. It insults us both. You just happen to gift me a Cole Porter vinyl for last Christmas, most wouldn't bother. You work hard to impress my mother, you still beam at your cellphone every time we text, you blush like a schoolboy ateverything we discuss, you were jealous of the Prime Minister and you are still pining after me since you haven't held a proper date since the day you met me. How correct am I?"**

"..."

**"That's what I thought, you needn't tell me I am quite aware that I am spot-on correct. Hence why yu should know that I rarely care for others. I'm often bored and overwhelmed by the ammount of stupidity surrounding me, so much that sometimes I cannot even breathe. Condemned to be immersed amongst incompetent idiots, making me feel like I'm surrounded by people dangerously akin to mindless goldfish!"**

"..."

**"And, suddenly, there you are-"**

"Ok, don't say something you might regret, Mycroft"

**"By all means do not mind me, Gregory, I will leave you in shambles if I ever truly feel like."**

"Cute, Mike. Really, just calm down-"

**"I'm perfectly calm, oh, so terribly common Gregory Lestrade. Just playing your simple game. Being ever so merciful, patient and modestly witty. Sharing little details about your silly life and being perfectly collected and reserved when right. Wearing your heart on your sleeve even if you have been so terribly hurt and abandoned, stable and reliable as ever even when you can be quite so vulnerable, blindly trusting and standing your ground. Of course I would be impressed when I have seen so little of it in my entire cuasi-social life."**

"..."

**"You were so terribly foolish I want to protect you from yourself. For I have certainly found the very worst of society and, yes, I have been betrayed in ways you wouldn't fathom. There are so many things I would like to share with you as well, you make me want to give my trust to you, to simply give in and lose control. I was terrified of you knowing of Sherlock's past dealings with narcotics, I betrayed my most beloved brother for the greater good and condemned him to the very shadows of the earth. I want you to know that I do listen to that silly record you bought and the music holds the atmosphere like you hold my breath, I want you to know that the poem I improvised was born in your name and that I do talk as much as my mother when overwhelmed, that you make me laugh and smile at the worst occasions. You have made me frighten the MI5 director because I dared smirking in a meeting with her... I want you to know that I rarely have time to think about anything that is not work, but when I do I think of you... I worry, I dread and I dare not... Grasp whatever have I done to deserve your attention... Yet I let you be the light of my days..."**

"..." *shaky breath* "Ah..."

**"When did you become so important?" *quiet voice***

"... Christ, I- At loss for words is an understatement... Don't know what to say... Mycroft, just-"

**"I know most words known and used in the English language, I can easily adapt to 134languages and lexics. Yet I lose the entirety of my vocabulary when it narrows down to defining what I feel for you"**

"Christ, stop. You'll kill me."

**"If you ever wondered why I kept answering at first I would have answered it was due to simple curiosity, but now I am unsure myself as to what drives me to keep contact I simply believe it so difficult to explain properly... It does feel as if being completely insane"**

*chuckles softly*

**"Possibly. But you're something so delicate and I cannot keep you from harm, the closer you step to me, the greater the danger of finding the worst of me... I happen to be stunned by fear and missing you in my cowardice. Yet it would be far worse to see you reduced to nothing because of me. It would make my heart stop."**

"First off, you're not as bad as you think and you should honestly give yourself a break. Secondly, you're a sodding twit, I'm five years your senior you arse, simply let me make my own decisions, yeah?"

**"..."**

"Just tell me when are you back and you can buy me that coffee you owe me, yeah?"

***long pause***

"Still there?"

**"Yes, apologies... Whatever for?"**

"So we can chat, you can tell me why I shouldn't like you and I can tell you to lay off"

***chuckles* "That would be--" *door slams open, there sounds a strong male voice speaking in Somalian* "I must go, I shall call you later" *said in a cold and distant tone***

**[End call]**

[Later] Thank you. I can't bloody sleep now. GL

**[Much later] Apologies. MH**

It's ok. You kind of made this week a great one now. GL

**[No answer]**

Shy, are you? GL

**Depends on the situation. MH**

The coyer you are the more I like you. GL

**I can easily make you regret that. MH**

You can try. GL

**Over me, I see. MH**

Arse over teakettle, I see. GL

**Problem? MH**

Not at all. GL

**Sleep well. MH**

Go speak in sexy foreign languages. GL

**I have deduced something new about you. MH**

Don't tell. GL

**I am a gentleman. MH**

Night, Mycroft. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fangirl squeal* It finally happened!
> 
> Vuelo rasante: Want to know what happened with Mycroft? Lookie here ;D http://archiveofourown.org/works/3755047


	16. Diversion.

Think I saw a bloke with a pep in his step, sir. -Sally

Really? It's a fantastic day. Why wouldn't he? GL

If I get you coffee, can you promise not to break into a song? -Sally

Dear God, Sir. Please. -Sally

Mary Poppins, Sir? Really? -Sally

[Later] Thank you for the coffee. GL

I'm not paid enough for this. -Sally

Me either. Body. Think they found little Katy. GL

The old dog's getting the car. Tell DC Kendricks, Mills and Wu to get ready. GL

[That evening] Sometimes I wonder how you can keep your humor. -Sally

I separate things. GL

When I get home, I let go of the victims and the cases. If I let them eat at me, I'll never solve them. GL

She was so little, boss. -Sally

Go sleep, Constable. Let Sally have a break, I'll need you on tomorrow, yeah? GL

[Delayed] Yes, sir. Night. -Sally

* * *

[Two days later] So, my theory about the other night is that I hallucinated the whole thing. GL

You know, Sherlock used to put his experiments in my bloody fridge, maybe I ingested something. GL

Maybe you like suspense. GL

You know, like in telenovelas. Will Mycroft contact Greg again? Will they finally have a coffee date? All this and more, next week in el canal de las estrellas. GL

**[That evening] Perhaps I'm merely busy and cannot let myself succumb to enticing, persistent distractions. MH**

**But by all means, continue with your conspiracy theories. MH**

My next guess was alien abduction. GL

**Gregory. MH**

If you send the MI6 to silence me, just tell them not to break any windows. GL

**I shall tell them to be stealthy, God forbid they inconvinience your neighbours by kidnapping you. MH**

How considerate. Are those agents small, greenish people, by any chance? GL

**Sometimes I wonder how you manage to work. MH**

Find me and see. GL

**I'll visit you in your solitary cell once a month, should suffice. MH**

Conjugal visits? GL

**[No reply]**

You're abducting me, in the very least give me something to look forward. GL

**I will discuss matters with your lawyer. MH**

Bring cake. GL

**With a saw within it, of course. MH**

I see why you're the mastermind. GL

**Go home and rest, this entire conversation can be catalogued as collective madness. MH**

I'm in the offices couch after a nap, not sure what your excuse is. GL

**Association. MH**

The best kind. GL

**[Incoming call: Mycroft Holmes]**

"Will you be doing this often, Mike?"

**"Good evening, Detective Sargeant. I didn't realized you weren't agreeable-"**

"What are you up to, Mycroft?"

**"Something that could grant your wish to be deported to Antartica if you were to know"**

"Your humor is frightening and just a tad sexy"

**"I'm glad you find me in the least thrilling"**

*yawn* "Blimey! Thought it was clear I've found you thrilling since the first time we met"

**"You've made that quite clear these past nine months"**

"Are you sure? I'm not sure you've understood the main idea of my interest yet"

**"... It has changed often"**

"Nope, I merely accepted defeat and focused in other aspects of a potential relationship with you"

**"I see, diverting your plans from my discouragement"**

"Best to adapt than losing contact with someone that can keep up with good conversation"

**"You didn't have talking in mind the first time we contacted each other"**

"Why would I deny that I find you attractive?"

**"My brothers are the attractive ones, I am the smart one, I'm afraid"**

"I've seen the pictures and still like you best"

**"My brother will be envious and begging for your attention if he finds out"**

"This isn't about your brothers, it's about you, me and debt"

**"Oh, dear"**

"When are you coming back?"

**"As soon as possible, if you make the right promises"**

"I'll think about it"

***click of tongue* "Bugger, I must go. I shall call you tonight"**

"Sure, anytime. I'll be working late tonight"

**"Is there something wrong?"**

"The usual. Body turns up, there's not a soul that knows who he is and your brother takes an interest, dragging John around like a pup before he's shipped away yet again"

**"Oh, yes. Mr. Watson, do keep an eye on him, if you will. He happens to be just as dangerous as my brother when cut loose"**

"Yes, dear"

***chuckles* "Rest, Gregory"**

"You too, Mycroft"

***silence***

*silence*

**"Still there, are you"**

"I am not enough of a sap to play this game"

**"Hung up first, then"**

"Very well"

***silence***

*silence*

*chuckles*

**[End call]**

**[That night] [Incoming call: Mycroft Holmes]**

"Hiya, Mike" *rustling sounds*

***pants* "Hello, Gregory"**

"... What are you doing?"

**"Running to the entrance of my flat. And you?"**

"Finalli back, then! That explains the background sound. My mind took an odd turn..."

***lower tone* "Do tell"**

"You have a talent for expressing an eyebrow rising with your voice"

**"That happens to be the least of my talents, Gregory. How are you?"**

"Knackered, turned in and you caught me making my way to bed. Just gave you a full monty without you knowing, magic of modern technology"

***sighs***

"Your brother made a mess of this last case, we wrapped up making a blotched job of it... Left it until tomorrow. Little git's fine, by the way"

***long, suffering sigh* "Terrible timing to speak of my brother, Gregory. I'm certain you kept him and your team safe enough, my brother respects your job"**

"Tell him to stop calling me a moronic babboon, then"

***chuckle* "Dear God, my deepest apologies"**

"I'd be so mad at you for laughing at that, if.." *sigh*

**"If? Do continue, I'm hardly taken by your threats"**

"If you weren't so breathtaking"

**"..."**

"Got you, did I?"

**"I thought I had clarified that you had..."**

"... Nice to hear it again, helps me keep my sanity"

**"I believe you lost all credibility in that field when you accepted meeting my family for Easter"**

"Still about that, are you?"

**"I am quite concious about what they might have said about me"**

"Your mum almost offered your hand in marriage..."

**"... Of course she did"**

"Don't resent her"

***long sigh* "I wouldn't if I could... Was that before or after the pictures?"**

"During! She showed me a few pictures of you after your first year of uni and... Well.. Got me interested"

**"Did she, Sargeant?"**

"Yes, Mike, when a bloke sees a thing like that, temptations arise, you know?"

**"Even for a good friend?"**

"Especially for a good friend. The wanting what you can't have effect, you know? Pining after a tall red-head with long fingers over a lovely piano, looking so passionate and undone, makes you think of talented fingers tapping away at something else"

**"..."**

"Particularly thinking that when you were sixteen I was 'round 20, still sort of a rowdy"

**"Yes, I saw the pictures..."**

"Gives one ideas"

**"Does it? What type of ideas?"**

"Wicked ones"

**"... And what did you possibly do about those?"**

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**"I wouldn't have asked, you're being unecessarily enigmatic about an obvious act"**

"An obvious act, he says"

**"How fun, I can practically hear you screaming and cursing"**

"Maybe"

**"What did you say?"**

"Plenty. You will hear first hand if you play your cards right"

**"Dear me. Are you ever ashamed?"**

"About saying what I feel? Not once"

**" ... A good way to live, better than my own modus operandi"**

"Still busy?"

**"Marginally"**

"Sleep?"

**"Not at all. Regardless of what my brother might have told you I have quite a lot of energy I can easily summon. I only appear to be quieter in general"**

"It's always the quiet ones, I know that one a bit too well"

**"The pictures you sent are the very evidence of your vast experience"**

"I wouldn't say 'vast'. Just... Variated" *creaking of a wooden floor*

**"Do tell"**

"Not kissing and telling, Mycroft"

**"Ever the gentleman"**

"Under the right circumstances. I'm a personal experience"

**"I would guess 12 in the least, 19 the most. Between the ages of 16 to 47, men and women"**

"I miss being surprised about your accurate observations"

**"Are you certain? I am quite sure I can still teach you a few things"**

"If I have a willing and dedicated teacher, I'm sure I can put it in practice too... How private is this line of yours? Maybe we should keep it PG?-"

**"Private enough to tell you I have found myself forced to... Relieve my own tensions on daily basis to thoughts of you since your thoughtful gift, your endless comebacks playing over and over again in my head and seeing you the afternoon when I had to fetch Sherlock from your custody, just a glimpse of you was enough to give me those same wicked ideas you claim to have, Sargeant"**

"Christ, Mycroft... You have a way to talk a man into throwing himself from the bridge, don'tcha?"

**"Glad you enjoy yourself, I aim to please. In the same way I keep my needs and energy to myself it comes a time when I have to find urgent relief"**

"God, you wordy bastard, just belt up" *hisses*

**"You letting me undo your trousers with my teeth, but I believe I needn't ask"**

*frustrated groan* ".. This is why we can't have nice things. I won't be able to sleep for the rest of my life..."

**"I did warn you to stay away from me, but now I promise to keep you up under morepleasurable circumstances"**

*silence on both sides*

"... When are you free, again?"

**"Eager, Sargeant?"**

"Nooo, just... Awfully curious"

**"Well, I am free as it happens. I was working until this morning and I'm currently in my own home"**

"Suggestions?"

**"I have my fair share"**

"Cheers for finding a bloke that can improvise"

**"Of course, about what I want to put in my mouth, how I can have you on my lap writhing"**

"I bet you do those observations when looking as bored as... I don't know, something very bored"

**"It's all about the impression we give, I have to appear harmless. I am looking impassive as I talk to you, terribly aware of how I react to the sound of your voice in those rough vibratos"**

"For fuck's sake" *thump can be heard*

**"I produce quite a large ammount of precum, so I'm quite certain that I might be staining my trousers with a wet patch"**

*long, suffering sigh* "..."

**"One that I'm sure you'd gladly lick"**

"I'd do so much more than licking, Mycroft. This is so unfair"

**"I would hope... Possibly scrape your teeth like I scrape my nails now"**

"Someone needs to put restraints on you and throw away the key"

**"Oh. Yes, and you are a policeman, the weight of the law and the menace of handcuffs, zip-ties, brute strength hardly scare me"**

"Certainly"

**"How brave, all that and you'll still end up with my come in your hair. Looking up with those ever feisty words and dark eyes..."**

"You'll be the death of me"

**"I'll give you a little death and you'll love it"**

*silence and a frustrated groan* "Mycroft, focus. When are you free?"

**"Now, if you're agreeable for an encounter I-"**

"Not a chance"

**"... Excuse me?"**

"I'm not in for a shag, Mycroft. I'm in for a date, maybe two..."

***long sigh* "You don't give up, do you?"**

"What's giving up?... Wait, there's someone on the other line, hold that thought"

***silence and a sigh, followed by a mutter 'An encounter?(mumbles) What was I thinking?(mumbles) Bugger, shit!'***

*rustling and shifting, steps and a door closing* "Hullo, Mycroft? I'll have to leave you with that thought and everything else. Duty calls, you know how this can be"

**"Certainly. Seems to me you are busy"**

"You think? The DC that called me has a potent voice. Perfect for stopping traffic and waking the dead"

**"A requirement for the job"**

"I have a lovely voice myself, should ask Sherlock. I scream at him often enough"

***quiet chuckle* "Of course. Well, I let you to your devices"**

"Not so fast, smarty pants. Text me a time and a date, yeah?"

**"Of course..."**

"Better if you do before I hunt you down, yeah?"

**"Have a... Passable, evening"**

"Politically correct choice of words"

**"I endeavor to... I shall talk to you later, then"**

"You couldn't keep me away"

**"I count on that"**

"Take care, Mycroft"

**"Try not to get stabbed or shot again, Gregory"**

*silence on both sides for a minute*

**[End call]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mind games and vacant promises.
> 
> Move me: Greg can't take it anymore! Want to know more? http://archiveofourown.org/works/3758563


	17. Bespoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, personal matters rose and I have been running nonstop since October.
> 
> Now I really, REALLY recommend that you guys read the fic again. I'm afraid I've changed a few things and might have shifted matters so there wouldn't be plot holes and Greg could come off adjusted to the reserved, smart and sexy bastard we know and love. And Mycroft as the guarded, icy yet terribly sensitive boy we know he is.
> 
> To make it work I toyed with job positions, Mycroft's still leaves a lot to imagination but it's clearly not as high-ranking as it'd be in the series (Still, he's aiming to conquer the world, not just Greg) and they discuss sexuality more openly, just coming clean about dirty matters (See what I did there? Yeah, I'm proud of that). 
> 
> In the way one should, I fell in love slowly with this piece and danced to it with music, so if you were to ask, I'd love to tell you what sappy songs have inspired me to rewrite this and toy with them. I'm still working without a beta, so I hope you'd be patient with any mistakes you find since English is my second language. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my loves! I would bake you cookies if you guys weren't so far away, so we can have some coffee and talk about what you liked and disliked about my writing, all criticism is constructive for me and it does help me improve.
> 
> Kisses to you all *MWAH*

[Later that evening] It was an open-close case, in the end. GL

**Still, worth my while, London's beautiful tonight in the least. GL**

**I can see you're in a romantic mood. MH**

Come on, live a little, Mycroft. It's never too late to love life. GL

Watch her. All lights and mist; shining and hidden from my sight. I can hear her calling while she does her dance. In solace and and mistique. Dance, my lover, dance. Wrapped in the sheets of England's night. GL

**First attempt at poetry? MH**

I’ve been reading. GL

**So I’ve noticed, very good. MH**

**I must confess that I find it refreshing that you can still find beauty in it even after seeing it's true face. MH**

You should come out and see. It’s getting warm at this time of the year, nicer climate to keep hermits happy. GL

**Perhaps I'll consider it after another brandy or two. MH**

Actually, you have yet to learn something, young lad. GL

See the horror, the disappointment, watch the lowest of human kind, yeah. That's when beauty appears to be enhanced, the simple things that make one feel actually happy. GL

**The contrast of it, of course. MH**

Yeah, it's about midnight alright. That brandy you told me about, is it? GL

If you can actually write that word, I'm not sure you're doing it right. GL

**I'm sipping, thank you kindly. As one should with good brandy. MH**

**However, thank you for that smile. I feel as if I needed it. MH**

Anytime, I hope you didn't pull a muscle there. Frightened anyone. Again. GL

**I am perfectly capable of smiling without pulling anything, sir. And I'm still at my flat, for pity's sake. MH**

**I'm not that dependent on my work. MH**

Mycroft, stop the press. This is definitely news. GL

**Oh, bugger off. MH**

Fine, but only because this is the third time I see or hear you curse. GL

**I happen to have a propensity for dirty talk, sir, I'll have you know. MH**

[Delayed] Now who's flirting, Mr. Holmes? GL

**You started it, Greg. MH**

Never thought you’d dare to follow through something that wasn’t rushed to through, impersonal shag. GL

**I might have changed my mind. MH**

Buying me that coffee then? GL

**I have bought you coffee once. MH**

Can you be more frustrating? Don’t think I can have enough of you keeping me on my toes. GL

**Actually, I was going to say that I was thinking of a date. MH**

**Perhaps this Friday at seven, after you clean up we can meet at one of those places you suggested long ago. MH**

[No reply]

**[Much later] ? MH**

**Perhaps I was too hasty to my conclusions, my apologies. MH**

[Much later] What? No, wait! Just read. GL

Boss was talking. Sorry. Friday. Yes. GL

**Oh. Very well, then. MH**

Really? You think there’s a remote possibility of me saying no at this point? GL

**There is always a chance for illuminated reason. MH**

Why do you act as if I was to run away screaming upon meeting you? GL

Just allow me to demonstrate. Yeah? GL

**You have a chance to do so. MH**

Well, jolly good. Ta, Your Highness. GL

**Bromley. MH**

That’d be me, yeah? GL

**Lived in London your entire life and inherited that accent from your mother. MH**

Have something against cockney accent? GL

**You rarely use it when you’re working, even if you round your vowels and deepen the sounds. MH**

Obviously, not many see slang as a professional manner of speaking. Mostly for mates and people I trust, so spot on, smarty pants. GL

**Of course. MH**

Where did you grow up, then? GL

My money’s on Dorset with your parents, in that cute cottage, eating eggy bread. GL

**Anything wrong with it? MH**

Not at all. And you mentioned my accent because...? GL

**It is rather fitting with the rest of your rough edges. MH**

Should I feel insulted? GL

**You should read between the lines. MH**

That everything you think about? GL

**You can hardly complain when you are the one that provoked such appetite with your whimsy and romance, even. One can hardly be blamed. MH**

**Still waters and all, yes? MH**

They might be a bit stirred. GL

**Apologies. MH**

I’ve never witnessed a more unapologetic apology in my life. GL

**I take pride in being out of the norm, Detective Sargeant. MH**

**And gladly blame my muse and his persistent presence. MH**

Don’t forget my handsomeness and allure with tinges of ever present wit and drollery, mind you, sir. GL

**You're being admittedly charming, I confess. MH**

Have been for years, sir. Do keep sipping on that brandy, I have to find my keys. GL

**I have no trouble believing it. And I will, thank you. MH**

Quite welcome. GL

Plus I knew it, it's a general rule. GL

Bad boys=closet romantics and Nice blokes=best night of your life. GL

**And which are you, Gregory? MH**

Thought you had my file and the people following me to know enough about my past. GL

Or, hell, you saw the dirt on my shoes and knew my life story. GL

**Gone from a closet romantic to the best night of a lucky lover's life, then. MH**

Having long relationships does that to a bloke. GL

**Domestic bliss tames the wild side. MH**

It’s still there somewhere, only in a better version. GL

**I would be pleased to meet him. MH**

Lucky chum, you have a date with him this Friday. Casual wear? GL

Yes. MH

Meaning you won’t wear a bespoke Tom Ford? GL

**Certainly not, Gregory. I can dress down. MH**

I’ll have to see to believe, mate. Last few times I saw you I was blinded by impeccable you and a bit of mess is always good. GL

**The very reason why I asked you to join me. MH**

A task I take with honor, Mike. GL

**Dear me, why do you insist in shortening my name? MH**

Because Mycroft is an impersonal, cold and business oriented name. GL

I think everybody deserves a nickname for friends and lovers, I won’t have someone that I take to bed calling me Gregory for the entirety of the act. GL

Particularly when I try to get people distracted enugh to pronounce it wrong. GL

There are times and places for nicknames, yes. And when you talk to me, aside from Sherlock related matters. GL

Mike suits you perfectly. GL

**That was a rather specific explanation. MH**

I’m making a thesis on it. You can review it later. GL

**Do tell. I thought you were rather busy. MH**

Not with work, just chatting up this talent I found at a bar. GL

**One that won't call you Gregory during intercourse? MH**

Who knows? GL

Perhaps a lucky lover. You have a good chance. GL

**I would like for you to say the same once we meet. MH**

Deal. But in turn you'll call me Greg. GL

**If you play your cards right. MH**

I'd say I'm bloody good at hearts, mate. GL

**You would do well for yourself by not playing games against me. MH**

When it's a game I can't lose? Easy peasy. GL

**You fail to recognize the mess you are dabbling in. MH**

I'm a patient bloke. GL

**I have observed as much. MH**

Conclusions? GL

**[Delayed] You're fishing, Greg. MH**

Pulling and it's a big one! GL

**You're hardly funny. MH**

Meaning you smiled. GL

**[Delayed] Unnerving prat. MH**

Hee hee. GL

**[Much later] A night of emergencies, it seems. I shall text you tomorrow, Gregory. MH**

**I’m afraid I am being summoned for work. MH**

No rest for the wicked. GL

**[Long delay] Indeed. MH**

Tell David to keep his hands off. GL

**Well, of course, our relationship is absolutely over. MH**

**Rest well, Greg. MH**

Stay safe, Mike. GL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rearrange and guards down, fellas...


	18. Countdown.

[The next morning] Well, good morning, sunshine! GL

Three days to go, dust off you sneakers and jeans. GL

**[Later] I refuse to be caught alive in such garments. MH**

Hello to you too. You can look smashing in anything you wear, don't worry. GL

**Oh, dear, my manners tend to decay completely after being mentally abused through these hours. MH**

**I am afraid there is something I shall need to tell you. MH**

Tell me then. GL

**There might be a slight change in our plans. MH**

Damnit, you like stomping over my hopes and dreams. GL

**What? MH**

Riverdancing the bloody remains into nothingness. GL

**Poetic of you. MH**

Thank you ever so much, kind sir. GL

**But inaccurate as ever. I was going to ask to move the date to tomorrow night since it happens that a matter rose for Friday evening and I managed to find free time after seven. MH**

Really?? GL

**Yes, really. Reservations are made under my name at Maddison's Brewery, you did mention to like such enviroments once. MH**

[Delayed] You're the most thoughtful sod I've met. GL

**Hardly an achievement to remember information, Sargeant. MH**

Whatever sails your boat, love. Then one day to go. GL

**Indeed. MH**

Certainly. GL

**Unquestionably. MH**

Exactly. GL

**Positively. MH**

I would google synonyms, but we'd be all day with this. GL

**Considering I am rather busy until further notice, there is a possibility that we will not. MH**

Oh, poor lad. Same here. GL

I'm bloody tied to my desk until I'm done with filing. GL

**Such a shame. You held my interest up to the word 'until'. MH**

That bored, are you? GL

**Exceedingly. MH**

And when you have the time you think of me? GL

**[No reply]**

No, I will never forget about that and you bet it is between you and me, you insecure arse. GL

**[Long delay] Thank you very much. MH**

Quite welcome, sir. GL

**Rather unnerving that you can actually manage to dive into observations and be partially correct about the meaning of a simple silence. MH**

Taste of your own medicine. GL

**Could be more bitter. MH**

Good thing I'm arse over elbow, then. GL

**Have a good afternoon, Gregory. MH**

Have a good one yourself, Mike. GL

_ [That evening] [Incoming call: Violet Vernet] _

**" Hello, mummy" *sounds of the busy streets***

_*rustling of papers* "Oh, hello, my dear! I'm so terribly glad to hear your voice after quite so long, you haven't called last weekend so I thought you were too busy with work or a special assignament with that new employment of yours. Your father is quite proud, an old associate came by to consult with him on a few things, it was just like old times."_

***a sigh and voices of the odd passerby, cars and movement***

_"You should have seen him, I believe he misses his work at the House of Commons, the knight in shining armor he believes to be."_

***creak of a door and rustling***

_" Our company wasn't impressed when he was told to stuff it! Can you believe it? He has absolutely no patience, reminds me quite a bit of your brother. He hasn't called either, do you happen to know how he is?"_

**"He happens to be fine, finished college's last semester and I believe he's in good company. The agency is thinking to lift him into duty, but I consider it to be an error, all things considered it hasn't worked with the other one and myself, but in the end it's my superiors decision"**

_"Oh, dear. Be kind to your brother, he looks up to you and this passing fancy with investigation was just that. I think he could be of use for you, like you were to Ford"_

***long sigh* "Much good it did to him" *mumbles***

_"Micky, your brother and yourself have to let that go, yes?... Will Greg be in trouble if Sherlock stops working with him?"_

**"..." *silence***

_"What happened with him?"_

**"..." *shaky sigh***

_"... Oh, dear me! SIGER!!! Come at once, Siger!" *rushing steps "Violet??... But you are alright, darling* “Micky has a date!” *”Ah, one of these days you will end me, my dear "*_

**"Mother, it's just a simple date, there is hardly any reason to-!"**

_" I knew it. Your tone, your phrasing, your bland character. You should know better than hiding things from mummy, love. Greg and Mikey have a date! A real date, not like that Nick Fancyname that he brought that once" *"Oh, I see" can be heard in the background* "Oh, Siger! Could you be more excited for your son, you quite liked Gregory, didn't you? Such a nice, young man. And handsome too-”_

**“Mother, please, could you possibly keep it down, I do not wish the news to arrive the entirety of Dorset quite yet”**

_“ Oh, Mikey.. Always so stroppy at this hour...”_

**“Mummy, even if you have reason to be excited I believe you should also count how my nerves are at the moment”**

_*snort* “I think you have nothing to be nervous about, he is enamoured with you. All you should worry about now, my dear, is in finding something to wear, if yu wish to make an impression”_

**“Yes, mummy. I will dress in nothing short of average and commonwealth, since I am taking him to a brewery”**

_“ Oh, love! You could do much better, take him to Gavin at Windows, you father loves it there and there are many young couples around”_

**“I am not taking Greg to a place where I know he'll feel unconfortable in, mother”**

_“ Oh, of course...”_

**"..." *silence***

_“ I'm so happy, Micky”_

**“I am ending this call if you cry”**

_“ Oh, Micky!”_

**“I am agitated enough without the pressure of your excitement and approval, mummy”**

_“ We know you have nothing to be spooked about, dear. Simply try your very best and know that no matter what happens, we love you dearly, yes?”_

***long pause* “Thank you, mummy”**

_“ And stop puting, it looks rather unpleasent in MI 6's fine st, love”_

***sigh* “I shall endeavor to tell Sherlock to call you”**

_“Goodbye, Micky, and call me soon. I want to know everything about your date”_

**“Certainly not”**

_“ No hanky panky on the first date, dearest”_

**“Mummy!” *”Violet!” sounds of a phone changeing hands***

_**“ Hello, Mycroft. This is papa and your mother is otherwise engaged searching for my glasses since I have a meeting in an hour” *”Oh, again, Siger??” and mumbles fading away*** _

**“Very well, papa”**

_**“ We have a good two minutes before she finds them. How are you faring, son?”** _

**“Rather well, and like mummy loudly stated, preoccupied”**

_**“If you feel the need to worry, then do so. But only about the essential-” loud clatter and sound of things falling*** _

***silence***

_***silence*** _

_**“Are you ok, Violet?” *silence and then”I found your glasses!!”, then a long sigh* “Very well, my love. And how is your state?" *silence "Unharmed!", Mr Holmes lets out a relieved sigh*** _

**“Best if you go and find her”**

_**“Certainly. She has been rather distracted with her new project. You wouldn't imagine what she did with the pillowcases when I let her fold them... Do call us soon, yes, Micky?”** _

**“Yes”**

_**“Goodnight, son”** _

**“Goodnight, sir”**

**[End call]**

* * *

 

[The next morning] [Outgoing call: DI Danson]

"Danson"

"Lestrade, I wanted to tell you in advance I'll be on my way out at five today. The reports are ready and this case was an open close, husband's in custody on it's way to a lovely cell at the basement"

"Hmm" *creaking*

"... Sir?"

"Yes, still here. I might be old, but I have a brilliant hearing, son. Will you be on call?"

"Perhaps after midnight"

"Hmmm..."

"What is it, old dog?"

"So this hot date you have will not have you busy until the morning, perhaps I should be the one calling you old"

*chuckles* "Gave myself away with the schedule, didn't I? Plus this one requires dining and wining, not just a one off"

*laughs* "Blimey, I didn't take you for a gentleman, Lestrade"

"Not the usual kind, sir. I'm off to the morgue, want something while I'm out?"

"Yeah, bring me one of those brill coffees you discovered"

"... 'Brill', sir?"

"What? My daughter says it"

"Nothing, sir. Black, cream, no sugar on the way. And I think I got something on that Madison case"

"I'll get it out for when you arrive, son. Move fast, the weather's not going to improve, yeah?"

"Understood"

[End call]

Ten hours until 7. GL

**And 35 minutes. MH**

You narrowed it down to seconds, haven't you? GL

**[Delayed] Hardly something I can help. Nuclear precision, you said. MH**

[That afternoon] 5 hours to go. Already need that pint. Christ. GL

**I shall be happy to provide it. MH**

[Late afternoon] Two hours. GL

**Duly noted. MH**

Could you be more excited? GL

**Apologies: Duly noted! :D. MH**

My eyes are burning. GL

**Perhaps we should reschedule. MH**

Just recovered my sight! GL

**A miracle. MH**

;D. GL

[Early evening] On my way home to change, won't take a minute. GL

**What a shame, I thought I was worth a bit preparation. MH**

Don't worry, I'll be dishy enough. GL

**Enough for what? MH**

For you to wish it was a third date. GL

**[No reply]**

[That night] [Incoming call: Greg Lestrade]

**"Hello, Gregory. My apologies, I am running a bit late"**

"'s fine, Mike. I'm outside, already"

**“I am showing up, Gregory”**

“Well, with our history you know how I can be a bit fidgety about that”

***sigh* “... Am I ever going to apologize enough?”**

“Depend on how tempting you can make it look in person, honestly”

**“I am afraid I am not usually catalogued as 'tempting'”**

“Aye, maybe's best if you lemme make those classifications from now on, yeah?”

***humming* “As you see fitting”**

“Bring a coat, 's chilly out”

**“You should wait for me inside, then?”**

“I don't mind a bit of cold, Mike”

**“...”**

“Plus I'm smoking, they won't allow me to do so inside”

**“I requested for a spot in the smokers section”**

“Don't mind it, then?”

***humming***

“Colour me surprised! Mike's a smoker himself?”

**“Social smoker”**

“Is that an existent category, really?”

**“I am quite certain I haven't invented it. Problem?”**

“Not really, 007. On your way?”

***”It'd be 9,50 mate”, rustling sounds* “Getting out of the cab as we speak”**

“Should I open the door? I know how you classy Eton boys li--”

***rough rustle and sounds of a wet kiss. “Oi! Take that outside, fellas!”***

***“Apologies, sir. Keep the change for the trouble”***

*”Look at you, posh tosser. Pulling blokes and kissing them on the back of cabs”*

***”Simply responding to your taunting, Gregory”***

*sigh “Taunting? I was outright flirting with you, lad”*

***chuckle “Be done with that cigarette already and let's go inside, I believe we have a bit to chat about before anyone calls either me or you”***

*”Oh, still connected. This is what happens when you shock a bloke blind like th-”*

**[End call]**

[2:38 a.m.] [Incoming call: DI Danson]

“Hello, this is Greg. Leave a message after the tone and I'll call as soon as possible. And if this is Sherlock, no cases, off my hair and if you leave another message I'll find you... Ta. Have a good one.”

“I don't know how you deal with 'im, if I'm honest. I have a cold corpse near A4, same as Madison's case... When you're done getting a leg over, come to the morgue. I'll be waiting for the report. Taking Sargeant Walker while you're not on... Not happy with it, bloke's a prat. Call me as soon as you hear this”

_[3:20 a.m.] [Incoming call: Gabrielle Gibbons]_

“This is Mycroft Holmes. Please, leave a message after the tone and I shall call you back as soon as possible.”

_“Team Reclusion in possition, awaiting further instructions. Carry on in 1345.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerves and longing, mostly. I tried to portray Mr and Mrs Holmes as adorable as I see them, trying to knit a past for them as well, I think that Mycroft would trust little to people that wasn't his family. Much like he said he isn't in the habit of makingfriends, trauma or innate paranoia aside, I think that the Holmes would be the only ones to contain him during times of need, that place to rest his head when the nervewrecking possibility of a date with the man of his dreams arise.
> 
> And as to Greg, he has mates, he has friends to talk to about these things, but he's reserved. Best to keep things to himself and carefully contain his anxiety before giving away too much. I always pictured him to be a bit more carefree, but not careless. I really hope my point came accross, well enough.


	19. Addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: ZOMBIES! Now that I have your attention, I'll be working on a few spin offs related to this work. There are plot bunnies bothering me so I'll be releasing a few fics describing scenes I'd like to tie up better in terms of what the characters were doing and feeling during certain chapters.
> 
> This one's called 'Stale Mate' would be about Greg being depressed after Mycroft ended their friendship and the loss of his mum. Bit fluffy, bit sad, but will give us some closure on what happened during chapter Silence.
> 
> And a second one called 'At loss' where we focus on how Mycroft let himself fall for Greg. Admitting defeat has always been a tough thing for these Holmes boys.
> 
> Links below. Love, kisses and cookies for you all!

[4:23] [Outgoing call: DI Danson]

"Hello, sir. Were are you now?"

"Look who's up and glowing"

"I'm serious, old dog, still at the morgue? Be there in ten..." 

"What? Hot date wasn't hot enough to keep you up all night?"

"For pity's sake, coming to the office for the files and meet you at the morgue"

"Oh, come on, Greg. You're no fun, what happened? How was she?"

"It was just a first date. Wined, dined, chat and going home. Told you I'm well behaved"

"Not even a snog?"

"Meet you at the morgue?"

"Ah, you're no fun. Yeah, lad. Morgue, results in twenty"

"Brill, sir"

"Sod off"

*chuckles*

[End call]

**[4:32] [Outgoing call: Gabrielle Gibbons]**

_"Hello, sir. Taking it to code green. Suspects have been reduced and subject has been taken down according to plan. Congratulations"_

**"Very well, report back to me. I shall speak with Mr Heathley immediately. Stay in position and wait for further instructions"**

_"Yes, sir"_

**[End call]**

Saved by the bell. GL

**Better working all tensions off, Sargeant. MH**

I had a great time. GL

Particularly enjoyed the look on your face as Sanchez missed that goal. GL

**One would not expect that the best forward in that bloody team would not make a difference between an open space and a goal line. MH**

**And the kiss at the second goal was rather public and unexpected. MH**

Sorry, couldn't really help myself. And didn't see you complaining at the time. GL

**I was led to believe you had to leave due to that voicemail and would be too busy to tease. MH**

You're in luck, I'm waiting for a preliminary forensic report. GL

**I have been summoned to a meeting, so I'm afraid I shan't accompany you for much longer. MH**

You break my heart, Mike. GL

**It would have been worse if we continued our date until late night. MH**

**We would have regretted it come morning. MH**

True, I'm useless if I didn't have at least two hours of sleep. GL

**You did look exhausted. MH**

You looked gorgeous. GL

**Be serious, Gregory. MH**

I am very serious. GL

**Is it of any use if I ask for you not to subject yourself to needless exertions? MH**

Is it of any use if I ask you the same? GL

**Touché. MH**

D'accord. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

[The next afternoon] Why do they run? Bloody hell. GL

Perhaps we should stop saying 'Stop, police'. It only makes felons run further away. GL

**Everyone is entitled to a fair warning, plus I believe it would be against the law not to advice them to stop. MH**

Come on, gorgeous. Just once be on my side. GL

**I am on your side, if you haven't noticed I do have a special spot in my heart for justice. MH**

You'll rule the world one day, you know? GL

**Mm. MH**

Talk like a lawyer, think like an economist and behave like a politician. GL

**And you are too clever for the commoner. MH**

Don't tell anyone. GL

Specially Sherlock, he'll be so disappointed. GL

**His illusion will be absolutely tarnished. MH**

How is yours so far? GL

**Far from disappointed. MH**

And how's your agenda looking? GL

**Hectic. MH**

And my possibilities for a second date? GL

**[Long delay] Better by the minute. MH**

Brilliant. GL

**[No reply]**

[That evening] So, before I pass out. I wanted to ask you out for a second date. GL

You asked for the first, I can ask for the second, right? GL

**[Much later] You can. And yes, next Friday? MH**

[No reply]

**Sleep well, Sargeant. MH**

* * *

_[Early morning] It's dangerous, Holmes. -JH_

**Stop at once. MH**

_You have been seeing someone out of cover. I thought you were smarter than this. -JH_

**Mr Heathley, I am warning you. MH**

_And I am worried for you. You have a brilliant future in the agencies, you got to where you are on talent alone. -JH_

_Don't compromise your efforts. -JH_

**My personal life shan't compromise my work and one way or another I can manage most situations flawlessly, as I have showed you these past five months. MH**

**There is hardly any reason for you to doubt me now. MH**

_[Delayed] We'll have a talk about boundaries later, Holmes. Whatever you do, do not compromise the operation. -JH_

**I believe myself to be quite able to work quietly. Can you, sir? MH**

_Dangerous implications, agent. -JH_

**True, regardless. MH**

_I wonder what would Gregory Lestrade think of your bold words after three hours in The Chambers. -JH_

**Now, now. There is no need for hostages, sir. MH**

**I could do the very same with your three lovely daughters. MH**

**You know how rapists and murderers swarm big capitals such as this. MH**

_What do you mean? -JH_

**Accidents and incidents happen, sir. Much like that little flat tire that almost took you last month. MH**

_Under who's orders are you working? -JH_

**Apologies, I do not sell information, sir. But do know that this is also a calculated confession. MH**

**But I'm afraid I would be set into action if you dare touch a hair on Mr Lestrade's head. MH**

_Always good to know of others intentions. -JH_

**Keep your eyes open, Mr Heathley. MH**

_[No reply]_

[That morning] Bloody hell, Peters. Where is my blood pattern report? GL

Am I your bloody housekeeper? Think one of your constables took it from your desk while you were looking out the window. JP

[Long delay] that bad, am I? GL

You should ask that to your bird, mate. JP

It's refreshing to see you happy for a change. JP

Sod off, I almost had a heart attack, thought I had lost them. GL

You're faffing around all forgetful, have to talk to me about this one, mate. JP

How about you and I go for pints after work? JP

Sure, after I find my bleeding car keys. GL

Lol. JP

[That afternoon] Are you alright, boss? -Sally

Peachy. GL

Just asking, you looked a bit distracted. -Sally

Belt up, Sally. GL

Of course, sir. Pints tonight? -Sally

Peters and I are going, want to join us? GL

I'll tell the rest of the team. -Sally

[No reply]

[Late night] Hey, busy day. GL

**Certainly. MH**

I was just out for pints with my team and another sargeant from vice. GL

**Oh. MH**

Bit tipsy, seems I've been with my head in the clouds all day. GL

Read your text, next Friday, then. GL

**Very well. MH**

Busy? GL

**Marginally. MH**

Ok, then I'll leave you to your devices. GL

**Are you on your way to your flat? MH**

No, Peters brought me to his couch for tonight. GL

**Good. Stay there. MH**

Don't have to tell me twice. Have a good one, Mike. GL

**Certainly hope so. Rest well, Sargeant. MH**

It's odd. GL

**What is? MH**

Missing you when I've seen you just once. GL

I mean, I should be used to texting with you. Maybe the odd call. GL

But then I saw you, and you were there, in the flesh, perfect as I remembered you from that first night. GL

Is it weird if I want to see you again everyday? GL

**Not odd, I believe. MH**

**Endorphins can be an addictive substance. Even if natural. MH**

Let you to take al the romanticism out of my drunken confession. GL

**Tipsy confession. MH**

That. Yes. GL

**Then I am glad we parted when we did. MH**

**Another moment would have found us in the road to hasty measures to calm that addiction. MH**

Definitely. GL

Still didn't want to part. GL

Nor did I. MH

**Sleep well, Sargeant. MH**

Ta. Rest too, Mike. GL

**I shall endeavor to. MH**

* * *

[Late morning] How's your agenda looking right now? GL

**Hello to you too. MH**

**Whatever for, Gregory? MH**

I just found a place and want to show you, should I pick you up? GL

**[No reply]**

Come on. You have to go for lunch, don't you? GL

**[Long delay] I shall be there in half an hour. MH**

Fantastic. Meet you here, then. GL

[That afternoon] Told you it was brilliant. GL

**Dubious at first, yet tasty. Thank you. MH**

**I didn't know you were quite so spontaneous. MH**

Really? It's one of my best features, not giving you flowers. GL

But I'm definitely taking you out for a spin in London Eye and eating good schawarma. GL

**So I see. I will never get off that treadmill thanks to you. MH**

You look brilliant and, if you count this as a date, we're half-way into letting me show you how perfect I think you are. GL

**[Delayed] We could concur this to be a date. MH**

Still taking you out this Friday night, though. GL

You could use a proper dinner. GL

**As you wish. MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they discover each other and third dates can't come soon enough.
> 
> Check mate: Want to know more about Mr. Heathley? Read this, then: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3763987


	20. Halfway.

[The next afternoon] Hello, sunshine. How are you on this fine day? GL

**Swarmed with work. MH**

**To what do I owe the pleasure of your good spirits? MH**

To me waking up just now after a long night shift. GL

How are you dealing with that new fancy job of yours? GL

**Well enough. It is quite entertaining and has kept me occupied. MH**

Not entertained and occupied enough to forget about our date this Friday, I hope. GL

**[Delayed] Actually, I’m afraid I must move our plans forward. My deepest apologies, Gregory. MH**

Ah, I’ll have to cancel the reservations, then. It’s ok, you’re still adjusting to your new job. GL

**I’m afraid I will be abroad for that date. MH**

It’s fine, Mike. Will I see you before you leave? GL

**Unfortunately, my agenda is full for the time being. MH**

Very well. Seems I’ll need to arrange an appointment with your secretary to take you out. GL

**Possibly. MH**

[Delayed] You’re joking. GL

**Certainly, Gregory. MH**

Christ, Mike. That’s why you should joke more often. GL

**In order not to surprise you into an early grave? MH**

**I will strive to do so. MH**

Kind of you, sir. GL

**You are disappointed. I would prefer if you spoke out your frustrations with me, Gregory, rather than keeping them for yourself. MH**

Come on, both of us know that even if I complained and got crabby would be of little help. GL

**[No reply]**

[Later] You do realize that you say quite a lot when you don’t answer, yeah? GL

[That evening] Listen, Mike. I have started at a new job and had to get adjusted to new environments. It’s not easy peasy. GL

You are starting at a new position and I am happy for you, Mike. Just settle things and I’ll be here when you’re done. GL

[Around midnight] Goodnight, Mycroft. GL

**[Later] Thank you. Goodnight, Greg. MH**

* * *

**[The next afternoon] [Outgoing call: DS Gregory Lestrade]**

“Hiya, love. Still busy?”

**“I have a moment, and you?”**

“Sure. I'm just having lunch looking through files”

**“Chinese”**

“The devil, I tell you”

***chuckles* “Actually, statistics…”**

“Do tell, you ran a statistic report to know what I would be eating in a work day”

**“I had a bit of free time and the task did help me focus”**

“Glad to be of aid, then” *chuckles* “Did you have lunch yet?”

**“Yes, while my personal assistant packs my bags”**

*snorts* “And he never again moved a finger”

**“Of course I will, on our next date I presume, there was quite a lot of movement implied”**

*humming* “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

***silence***

“’s fine, Mike. Really, go out, know new places and bring back some local snacks”

**“Are you insisting on those biscuits?”**

“Come on, Mike. Just one box of local biscuits. Think that I had a date thoroughly planned-“

**“Oh, dear”**

I had everything planned, nice dinner at even nicer restaurant-”

**“Delightful, Greg, but-”**

“I even had a suit fitted to take you out-“

**“Suit?”**

“Lovely one. Fitted for a third date, I was even going to wear that tie you liked quite so much”

**“Of course you would do something so flirtatious”**

“Anything to make you blush, handsome”

***chuckles* “Whatever have I done right?”**

“Well, you deserved to celebrate your new position with a proper dinner, brilliant wine and fine company”

***sigh* “You are making me regret taking the job for a moment”**

“Just for a moment, at least. I’m not sure what you’d do with yourself if you didn’t have something to entertain you”

**“I can live without working, Gregory”**

“You like forgetting that I know Sherlock, don’t you?”

**“Almost as much as you enjoy reminding me of him. I am not likely to throw a tantrum if I were bored”**

“Really? And what would you do? If you didn’t work, that is”

***long pause* “Gardening”**

*chuckle*

**“Do not forget that I was raised in a field near Dorset”**

“How could I forget? Actually, I can definitely see you picking up the nicest roses and transplanting pansies, enjoying the sun”

**“Your mother had a kept garden”**

“And reading the shite out of me” *chuckles*

**“Definitely, there would be little else to do”**

*laughs* “Again, glad to be of aid” *voices approaching ‘Greg! Meeting room in five!’* “Understood… And that seems to be my cue…”

**“… Seems so”**

*pause* “Have a brilliant trip, yeah?”

**“Thank you, Greg. I will have my assistant finding those local goods for you”**

“Just one question”

**“One”**

“Will I have to process a warrant to get into your pants?”

***laughs***

*chuckles* “Dear me, you’re really laughing! I shall be condemned to death upon hearing this for a second time. Farewell, handsome man”

**“Farewell, Gregory”**

“See you soon?”

**“You couldn’t keep me away”**

“Hey, stick to your lines. I’m the one that says that”

**“And I happen to feel the right to say it to you as well. If you don’t mind, that is”**

“Ah… No. Just- Have a great trip, yeah?”

**“Of course. Now go or I shall never let you”**

*chuckles* “Take care, Mycroft”

**“You too, Gregory. Meet you soon”**

**[End call]**

* * *

[Erased: So I know we’ve met thrice and you don’t do ‘feelings’, but I miss-]

Good morning, sunshine! How was the trip? GL

**[3:45 a.m.] [Erased: Your insistence with that nickname has me thinking of you at the sight of sunrise. MH]**

**Hello, Gregory. I hope I haven’t woke you. The flight was quite well. MH**

* * *

[The next morning] Look what the cat brought in. Hope you set your phone on silent. GL

**[3:08 a.m.] Perhaps it would be more practical if we e-mailed. MH**

**Allow me. MH**

 

**From:[m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)**

**To:[gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)**

**Subject: Hello.**

**How are you, Gregory?**

**M. Holmes**

* * *

From: [gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)

To: [m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)

Subject: Hiya, handsome.

Now this is why you're brilliant. Honestly thought of asking you for a personal mail, but didn't know if those spooks your hang 'round would let you come out and play.

I'm a bit tired, been going to bed late these days. But today things are going to change, your brother finally finished with his case and I won't have to be chasing after him. Think he's a bit sad since his friend was shipped to Afghanistan. Those two had become inseparable, never thought that your brother would accept someone in his life quite so quickly. Don't worry, though. I've been visiting enough to see how he's faring, if anything odd happens you'll be the first to know.

Anyway, how are you doing wherever you are? I guess you won't tell me much about your whereabouts, so tell me something odd about the room you're in right now.

Have a good day, Mike.

* * *

**From:[m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)**

**To:[gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)**

**Subject: Re: Goodness.**

**I believe I am considered ‘brilliant’ for more than simply keeping contact with my intended, mind you. And you can stop giggling, you and I both know that you and I have less than honorable intentions with the other.**

**My brother has always felt attached to the odd types, and rare breeds. Mr. Watson was more than he expected from a young man that could throw a punch at a serial murderer and John was impressed by him in turn as he worked out the next point of attack. They bonded, in a way and now separation is trying them both. I believe they simply need time to either commit or fall apart. If either were to happen, I cannot explain how reassuring it is to have your aid.**

**It happens to be a rather nice hotel room, mind you. The only oddity is that four post bed, I thought the last of these had been used at a public establishment in the victorian era. Ghastly.**

**I hope this prose finds you well.**

**Yours,**

**M. Holmes.**

* * *

From: [gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)

To: [m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)

Subject: Re:RE: Long day.

I giggled just because you are probably the first to call me his 'intended'. Funny that of all people you would complain about the victorian era, when you're a pair of ivory cufflinks away from becoming a textbook description of the proper gentleman. Sans the dirty talk (Of course I have less than honorable intentions with you, though, don't tell your mum) and the bed talking.

Sentimental little prick, if he keeps being so difficult to handle I'll hire you as a translator. By the by, I'll keep him as busy as I can. He's been loittering at the morgue a bit too much lately, can't be healthy. Don't worry, you're not alone with him.

So when are you leaving that nice hotel room and coming back?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Greg.

* * *

**From:[m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)**

**To:[gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)**

**Subject: Re: RE. Long day, indeed.**

**How innocent of you to believe that could possibly be my parameters for dirty talk. You shall be pleasently surprised third date come (Pun intended) and mother is a step away from begging you to marry me because she saw through your interest. Had she seen anything less than honourable, she wouldn't be as enamoured as she is and you would not be welcome at her house. Luckily she knows nothing much and we have quite some time to have a bit of fun by ourselves.**

**As tempting an offer as seeing my brother on daily basis could be, I believe I shall pass. I prefer to save myself the embarrassment of him calling me biting names in front of you.**

**Soon.**

**Yours,**

**M. Holmes.**

* * *

[A day later]

From: [gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)

To: [m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)

Subject: Re:RE: RE: sorry for the delay!

Big case. The kind that explodes quickly and expands impossibly great by scandal sheet. Christ.

Trial's tomorrow morning. Kiss for good luck?

How are you? When is soon exactly?

Sorry again fr not answering propwrly,

Greg.

* * *

**From:[m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk](mailto:m.holmes@transit-gov.co.uk)**

**To:[gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk](mailto:gregory_lestrade@met.co.uk)**

**Subject: Re: RE: RE: Understood.**

**I read something about it. Do try to keep yourself as safe as possible.**

**Quite well and soon is tomorrow night, Heathrow. Meet me at the airport?**

**No apologies. Justice for the just.**

**Yours,**

**M. Holmes.**

Count on it. Tonight at Heathrow? GL

**[Long delay] Yes. MH**

[That night] [Outgoing call: Mycroft Holmes...]

**"Hello, Gregory. I am gathering my belongings"**

"Hey, that lonely plane out there is yours... Don't you look dapper?"

**"Glad to be able to impress after a taxing week"**

"Dapper and tiny, bring yourself closer and I'll see if you need rest or I could pull off making you dinner"

***sigh* "Both prospects sound lovely"**

"Approved, then?"

**"Magnificent as ever"**

"See you out here in..."

**"Now"**

**[End call]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they meet halfway, even if Greg’s been waiting there for a while now…
> 
> Hasty measures: Want to know what happened after Greg picked up Mycroft? Look at this! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3794182


	21. Conquered.

[The next morning] I’m still trying to come to. How are you? GL

**Quite relaxed, thank you. Perhaps some coffee could aid your focus. MH**

I’m too busy looking for whatever you did this morning, still not sure it’s legal. GL

**You enjoyed it regardless. MH**

Very much, you sexy bastard. Do you really leave that early every day? GL

**Yes. My day starts around 5 am, sometimes earlier. Problem? MH**

Just minding the hour you left me. GL

**My deepest desire was to stay and I seriously considered it, but I happen to be rather new at this position. MH**

Kipping next to a bloke that you woke up with a magnificent blowjob, is very much allowed. GL

**[Delayed] Now I know. MH**

Christ, what type of people have you dated? GL

**[Delayed] I am not quite certain I have ever been subjected to our current situation before. MH**

[Long delay] You’re joking. GL

**And you insist on that phrasing when you are shocked. MH**

**Was it truly unexpected information? MH**

Sort of, you’re a brilliant date. GL

**And you are the only one who knows. MH**

Promise to keep my lips sealed. GL

So how many do you have in your tally? GL

**Tally? MH**

Marks on your bedpost, whatever you call it. You know my estimate, it's only fair. GL

**In a way. MH**

Come on, I'm not asking to know about what you did with them. Just a cold number. GL

**[Delayed] And you will not think less of me. MH**

Do you think less of me for having dated and shagged before I met you? GL

**Certainly not and were I to know their names, I would possibly thank them dearly for making such a brilliant lover. MH**

**Considering I simply used sex as a mean to decompress and my first time was at uni. MH**

**And none of them interesting enough to see more than once or twice, with the odd exception. MH**

That's a long preamble for the number of people you've shagged. GL

**It is a delicate matter and the number would be 78. MH**

(whistles). GL

**Behave, Sergeant. MH**

Not judging you, just explains the appetite in bed. GL

**When properly provoked. I do believe that we were too exhausted that first round. MH**

So the morning after you just had to show me how brilliantly you can perform? GL

**I felt the need to redeem myself. MH**

**And you looked absolutely breathtaking. You needn't be the smartest man in the world to know what to do. MH**

And by what to do you mean sucking me off and buggering me into your mattress? GL

**Most certainly. MH**

You liked the tattoo, I get it. GL

**Good observation. And your language when put in that position. MH**

We'll have to do it again soon. GL

**Any upcoming plans? MH**

None that you wouldn't know of: Step 1) Date the hell out of you, Step 2) Make you forget your name. GL

**I trust your capacity. So I shall let you to your evil plots. MH**

Cheers, then. Text you later. GL

**Shall I see you soon? MH**

Make time and I’ll be there. Ta for the coffee, by the way. GL

**I did owe you one. MH**

And I owe you dinner. Think about it. GL

**[No reply]**

* * *

 

**[The next afternoon] Has Sherlock done what I observe in his flat? MH**

Do you mean the thing with the human tongues or the mess with the riverbank limbs? GL

**Tongues? MH**

The kettle. Don’t ask, just do not drink tea if offered. GL

**Yes, I was speaking of my younger brother being captured by a criminal. MH**

Well. Why don’t you ask him? He’s there, isn’t he? GL

**Certainly, but as mature as he ever was. MH**

The kind of maturity that drives a person to text their intended to know more about their brother’s affairs? GL

**You are awfully talkative, perhaps you could say something useful. Or do you two have something to hide? MH**

As if I could do such a thing around you. GL

**I can see the signs of struggle on him. Tall man, possibly 4’9. Rather strong. They had a long encounter. A gun was involved. MH**

Wrong. GL

**[Delayed] Excuse me? MH**

Well, half-wrong, actually. GL

**[No reply]**

Not gonna ask why, are you? GL

**Why would I if you are all too eager to explain. MH**

I’ve never seen you kids be actually wrong about something like this, so I’ll just bask in glory later. GL

**Focus, Gregory. What happened to my brother. MH**

He was cornered but not without having my team a few steps back from where he was. He did stay into the murderer’s house for a few hours and did struggle. But not for long. GL

He did get evidence, but so did I. He ran off with a scrap off paint and hacked into CCTV enough to get a license plate. GL

So you followed him and found him? MH

No, I asked the neighbors and one particularly nosy man had seen an old Chevy get in and out of the street. Deep blue and a tall bloke. The gun had a silencer, all Nottinghill would’ve been ruffled if they had heard a shot! GL

The shot spoke of someone with experience holding a gun, or precision and medical knowledge. Basic in the least. Motive pointed to someone that had suffered a sexual attack. GL

Not by this man, at least. Since he never had a successful crime and was at Her Majesty’s mercy for about two years. Vengeance, then. GL

Pulled the files. Two attacks in the past five months. Same motive, same type of victim. Former victims described the attacker. GL

The area was narrowed down to the surroundings of an A&E. Monica Sharp, tall, fit woman. Rape victim. GL

Living in Hamptons, working in Nottinghill as a nurse. Gun listed in her possession. Matching caliber. Found Sherlock. Took us over five hours. Took him three or four to find her. GL

Make the math. GL

**[Long delay] Compliments. Quite clever. MH**

Ta. I didn’t get to where I am on looks, you know? GL

Needed anything else? GL

**[Erased: Possibly you tonight, if you are agreeable. MH]**

**No. That would be quite enough. MH**

Ok. And lay off your brother, yeah? He had a rough day being punched around by a girl. GL

**[No reply]**

Busy? GL

**[No reply]**

[Long delay] Bet clever blokes turn you on. GL

**You bear a rather dangerous mind. MH**

Ask me out and we can play coppers and felons. GL

**Dinner, then. MH**

**Be prepared, Sergeant. MH**

Seems like I’m in for a rough ride tonight, then. GL

**What does your instinct dictate? MH**

Have you been a bad man, Mr. Holmes? GL

**I will require my lawyer to answer that question for me. But I am uncertain if I would like anyone else witnessing how sensual you can be with nothing else than handcuffs on. MH**

[Long delay] Short dinner? GL

**Agreed. MH**

* * *

[4:45 a.m.] Come back to bed. GL

**Immediately after I am done. MH**

Bring water? GL

**[Delayed] Anything else? MH**

That sexy red head that handcuffed me to the bed and left with the keys? GL

**[Delayed] I can certainly do that if you cooperate. MH**

You’ll get nothing out of me. GL

**[Delayed] I shall take that as a challenge. MH**

**Coming up. MH**

[No reply]

* * *

_[The next morning] Hello, love! if you have a moment, do call us. Whenever you are not busy ;) -Mummy_

**Dear God, mother. MH**

_Don't be bashful, Micky. -Mummy_

**I shall call you later. MH**

_Very well. Send our best to Gregory. -Mummy_

**[Long delay] He sends his regards. MH**

* * *

 

C'est fini

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get what you deserve...

**Author's Note:**

> MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: I own a car, some mismatched furniture, a fridge, a wardrobe and all the clothes and shoes in it, as well as a bed and a flat (since I paid this month's rent) so I certainly don't own any of these characters, it's all Mofftiss's and ACD's doing. This is just me fangirling. 
> 
> And you must know that this piece you are reading has been touched and revamped beyond recognicion, but the skeleton and underlying themes of most chapters were co-authored with wonderful E.Grey, she did a wonderful job playing Mycroft from chapters 1 to 12. So thank you so very much for being amazing and inspiring me over and over again. Thank you to carrotsandsticks for proofreading from chapter 1 to 16. And, last but not least, thank you for reading over and over again, for your support and suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At loss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751744) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Vuelo Rasante.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755047) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Ravenous Blues.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757633) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Move me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758563) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Check mate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763987) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Hasty measures.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794182) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)
  * [Stale mate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748402) by [Madame_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V)




End file.
